Reality's Game
by chivalry-is-dead
Summary: Jak2 Me and my friends were playing Jak 2 when a voice calls us to play. Sucked into Jak 2, my friends and I are separated and even though this is only a game, the danger's still real, and soon it's not only just our lives in danger. Better summary inside
1. How It All Started

Summary: Me and my friends were about to play Jak 2 when a mysterious voice calls us to 'play' and we unintentionally agree. Sucked into the world of Jak 2, my friends and I were separated and even though this is just a game, the danger is still more real than ever. And soon...we discover that it's not only just our lives in danger. JakxOC

chiv-id: Hey y'all! I fell in love with Jak and Daxter, so I thought why not?

Other Stories: 'Cause of us!!

chiv-id: (cringes) ...Well, I'm the writer, so I can do whatever I want. This is actually different from how I usually write, so feedback would be good. BTW: (coughs and talks in deep voice) the names have been changed to protect the innocent. So, no one here has their actual name down. Hmm...Aggie, why don't you start it off first?

Aggie: Oooh, okays-

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Jak and Daxter. Naughty Dog does!

chiv-id: Some more info here, this takes place during Jak 2 in case you miss it while reading it down in there. Okay, so here's the first chaper of 'Reality's Game'!

* * *

Reality's Game

Chapter 1: How It Started

I've always been wishing for a little excitement, you know, something to spice up my life. However, when being chased by a frickin' ass load of KGs with guns blazing and running for my very life through Haven City…I have to wonder, was it really worth it? Not only that, but I also have some stupid destiny I have to fulfill that involves me and my friends stopping this weird other world being from messing up the universe along with the Metal Heads, which means we have to team up with the game heroes, Jak and Daxter. I have to say…I've had _so_ many better days than this…

Maybe I should start at the beginning? My name's Sam, and it all started when I was invited over at Zeke's house to hang out with all our friends as the last real get together. My friends, Tom and Aggie, who are dating, weren't gonna be around for much longer, seeing as Tom had to go to college and Aggie was going on a college trip herself. Dani was going through some harsh times with her family, so her time with us was pretty short since she had to go though a court case to decide who'd she go with after the divorce. Not only that, but Zeke himself was pretty busy filling in for the Senior who graduated, now officially becoming the new tech guy at school, not to mention the other various activities like martial arts and orchestra class. What can I say? We're all pretty multi-talented in our own way…

"Dude, we're playing in the room with the big screen, right?" I asked him over the phone, packing up my PS2 and games.

"'Course!" he replied, "Are you bringing your games?"

"Hell yeah! And guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm also bringing Black and Jak 2! God, when I watched this one cutscene, it was effing hilarious! Did you know that-"

"Hey, don't spoil it!"

"Shut the eff up noob, I wasn't gonna spoil it! Anyway, gotta go, we're leaving right now! Is everyone there already?"

"Yeah, Dani brought some brownies and pop-"

"Oh shit, please tell me she didn't eat a brownie yet?"

"…Why?" he dragged it out and I moaned.

"She seriously goes sugar crazy," I told him, slinging the bag over my shoulder, "You wouldn't believe how crazy! Had her over for a sleepover once and she ate a whole container of brownies…_never again_."

"Uh…I can see why…" In the background, I heard Dani cackling as she began getting hyper and creeping everyone the hell out.

"I'll get over there as soon as I can, and until then…good luck," I offered him, turning off my cell phone, "He's seriously gonna need it if he's gonna get her to calm down…" I jumped in my Tom's car, Aggie giggling after I told her about Dani's sugar rush.

"Step on it! We're the only ones who can save them!" I hollered, Tom pulling out of the driveway and on to the street, "Hi ho Silver!" We all cracked up after that as we raced towards the highway to get to Zeke's house. By the time we got there, everyone was practically freaking out because Dani was bouncing all over the place.

"Dani! Calm down! I don't want to have crazy on your crazy ass!" I shouted at her, "Aggs, get her right, I'll get her left!" We both tackled her and became a mass of giggling girls as we rolled on the floor trying to get her to stay still.

"No more sugar for Dan-Dan?" she asked in a ridiculously crazy voice.

"No more sugar for Dan-Dan," I repeated, shaking my head as Aggs helped me pick her up, "Seriously, I don't think your heart could take it."

"Hey, are we gonna play or what?" Blaze asked, another one of my friends. He got grumpy when he didn't get the measured amount of game play per day.

"Okay, it's either Jak 2 or Black first, who wants Jak 2?" Automatically, I raised my hand along with a whole other bunch of people, "And who wants Black?" Only Tom and Peyton rose their hands for this, being the gun freaks.

"Jak 2 it is!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air as I smirked at Peyton, "See, told you elf dudes win over gun maniacs."

"Whatever," he said in a monotone emo voice. Peyton's been somewhat emo lately because I told him that I didn't like him in that special way…turns out he's been crushing on me since the beginning of high school, but I see him rather as a big brother than anything, or a really good friend.

"Okay, let's hook this bad boy up," I said with authority, "Uh…Zeke, a little help here buddy?"

"Yeah, sure," he laughed, "First of all, that's the port where the DVD goes…" He always was the techy, even if he didn't look it. Zeke was really tall compared to my short stature, me being the shortest one there. Maybe I should give a little info on us: Zeke, Peyton, and Dani had brown hair, Blaze, Tom, and I had black hair, and Aggie was the odd one out with dirty blonde hair. Zeke and Blaze were the techies, Peyton was the average jock dude, Dani and Aggie were the awesome hyperactive girls, Tom was the big brother who looked out for all of us, and I was the girl with a thousand faces. One day I'd be all happy, the next overcast, it really depended. Oh, and Peyton, Dani, Aggie, and me were 16 while Blaze and Peyton were 17, Tom and Zeke actually 18.

"Shut up, dude, I knew that," I muttered, handing him the cords. Did I mention that I had a rather short temper?

"I vote for cookies!" Dani suddenly shouted, everyone turning to look at her, "Sorry, sugar rush still on…" I laughed at her.

"Dani, you're such a ditz!" I said, but in a funny kind way, not a mean way. I always tell her that when she's sugar high.

"All right, all plugged in! Let's get this show on the road!" Zeke announced, rubbing his hands together and turning on his big screen T.V.

"I envy you, this T.V. is kick ass!" I said, Zeke scrolling down to activate the PS2.

"Whoopee," Peyton muttered with an emo look. I think he might be jealous of Zeke, since I actually hung out with Zeke more during this summer.

"Shut up, it's starting," I hissed at him, getting the controller ready. I seriously hated when Peyton turns into an all-out asshole just to make everyone feel as miserable as he did. It's a bad habit…and one that I fucking hate. When Daxter turned on the sign, I was about to press start when the power went out.

"The fuck?" I said, breaking the silence that lasted for a few seconds, "Dude, did you pay the electric bill?" Suddenly, thunder roared above us and made me and the girls scream, automatically covering my mouth.

"…No one heard that," I warned them when I heard sniggers. Suddenly the light was back on and we cheered, but a bolt of lightning and another large boom echoed and the power went off again.

"Mother eff! What now?!" I said, everyone else keeping calm. While the lights were off, the screen came back on and it was snowing…the bad kind.

"Okay, I have watched too many scary movies to know what's gonna happen next," Blaze said, "If a little girl comes out of the screen, run like hell!"

"Shut up, that was just a movie," I told him, "Stop being a scaredy cat!" Another bolt of lightning made us scream, but Blaze and the other guys yelled out in terror, too.

"Hah, now we both have something on us," I said triumphantly, but suddenly, the controller began to vibrate. Blaze, Zeke, Peyton, and me were all looking at the controllers, confused as to why it was vibrating when suddenly the T.V. turned a dark purple. We all dropped her controllers and backed away, unsure of what was happening. In the light, I saw Aggie clinging to Tom, Blaze and Peyton pushing their backs against the couch, Zeke clutching the wall, and Dani hiding behind me.

"_Would you like to play?_" asked an eerie voice, all of us flinching at it. I swear it was like Saw or something.

"Oh shit, this has horror movie written all over it," I said, "Everyone, get the hell out now!"

"Now who's the chicken?" asked Blaze, smug but scared.

"Shut the eff up, noob!" I yelled at him, "This is _so_ not the time for this! Quit playing around!"

"_The game begins…bwahahahaha!_" the voice's laughter sent shivers down my spine, and I was guessing everyone else had the same feeling.

"Wait, we didn't even want to play!!" Blaze screeched, his voice breaking. I decided to take this opportunity to try and run, and I began to edge towards the door when Zeke attempted to turn off the T.V.

"Z-man, no!" I cried out, his hand perilously close to the T.V., "Shit!" He suddenly got sucked in by an invisible force, all of us calling his name in fear. The next one to try and grab him was me, Dani still clinging to me as we both fell in the T.V. I heard my friends calling my name, but I couldn't answer as I felt my entire being sucked in. Twisting and pulling us to God knows where, both of us fainted. When we came to, I woke up with Dani on my back.

"Aw Jesus Christ…" I moaned, "Dani, you okay?" She nodded, her eyes beginning to brim with tears as we looked around at our surroundings. It was completely metal, top to bottom, and I wondered if we were in a factory. Boxes and crates surrounded us, fragile stamped on each one, but they all were glowing with an eerie green light.

"Sam, where are we?" she whispered, confused and scared. I stood up, helping Dani to her feet. Dani was a frail girl, suffering from sickle-cell anemia and lactose-intolerance. I always looked out for her, like the little sister I never had.

"Don't know, but what I do know is that we need to get out of here and find Zeke," I told her, "It's his T.V. we got sucked into, he's gotta get us out!" I looked around and found a door, but when I pushed on it, it wouldn't budge. Getting frustrated, I punched at kicked at it, until I looked to the right and saw a control panel. Dani cocked her head and pressed a glowing green button that opened the door, making me fall flat on my face since I was leaning on it.

"Oops, sorry Sam," she leaned over my body with concern, "You okay?"

"Besides being trapped in the T.V.," I grunted as I pushed myself up, "Never better…wait, when did I get gloves?" I looked at my hands while sitting on the ground, the gloves fingerless and black. I looked at my attire, which also changed. Back at Zeke's house, I was wearing a blue T-shirt with a French bull dog on it (from Ruehl) and regular old jeans. Here, I was wearing some sort of white cloth that wrapped around my back and bust, crossing over my front and back in an X shape. I was wearing a black jacket that was long sleeved, but the jacket only went up to my ribs, showing off my flat and lightly tanned stomach. I was also wearing black shorts, with white leggings that were tucked into compact boots. I was also wearing a white scarf that hung down to my butt around my neck. My black hair, which had been cut short a week ago, was down and reached all the way down to my waist, funny looking goggles keeping my hair out of my face.

"I like your outfit," Dani commented, "You never wear stuff like this."

"Well, I never see you wear stuff like that either," I smirked, Dani gasping as she looked at herself. She was wearing a brown tang top with a big pink heart on the middle of her chest, pink gloves that were fingerless and stretched all the way to her elbows. Her brown hair was up with a pink bandanna keeping it pinned down. She was also wearing pink shorts, knee high boots that were brown covering her legs, and a white jacket was tied around her waist with the sleeves tied in the front.

"Honestly, I feel like an aviator," I told her, "But that look suits you…huh?" I saw a huge shadow go over me and when I looked at the owner of that shadow…it was an effing Krimzon Guard soldier.

"Holy mother of Gehusevat," I whispered, the zapping rod in his hands turning on, "I think I know where we are…**run!!**" I grabbed Dani's hand and ran past the guard to his left, his zapping stick hitting the metal where we just stood.

"Why's that guy chasing us?!" she shouted, an alarm ringing in our ears.

"You mean guys, plural," I yelled back to her, looking back and seeing a whole platoon of KGs running after us, "And I think we should focus on running away from them!" I lead her down a flight of stairs, only to come face to face with more KGs.

"Leave us alone!!" I jumped up and planted my foot into one of their faces, all of the KGs standing behind him falling down with him. I was a bit dazed that that actually worked, considering that I hadn't taken gymnastics nor karate for at least 7 years.

"Sam, they're still after us!" Dani screamed, pointing at them as they were coming down the stairs after us. I snapped out of it and jumped over the KGs, Dani following as we went through another door with led to the lower floor. Just as I opened the door and ran through it, I felt someone crash into me, both of us falling on the floor, our limbs sprawled across each other.

"Ugh, what the hell?! Watch where you're goin', ya idiot!" I yelled after shaking off the dizziness and getting up, "We're-" I froze as I stared down at the guy who I just knocked into, his dark blue eyes glaring at me.

"Oh my God," I said, stunned as I stared at him while he stood up, "It's-it's…Dani, seriously, punch me, pinch me, anything, just don't tell me its actually-"

"It's Jak and Daxter!" Dani yelled it out for me, making me turn on her and glare.

"I told you _not_ to tell me," I growled, Dani shrinking. I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose, not believing it.

"Hey, how'd you two know our names? You part of the KGs?! 'Cause if you are…I'll sick Jak on ya!" Daxter yelled at us on top of Jak's shoulder.

"No, we're not! We're running away from them, too!" Dani popped in, "Please help us!"

"We **don't** need their **help**," I stressed out to her, pulling her aside, "We can't screw up the game. After watching God knows how many reruns of Back to the Future, we do something wrong, it affects the game! Besides, who knows what it'll do to their mental states if they know their just computer graphics." Dani made an 'oh' face and nodded, both of us turning to them and waving while we turned to run. Only the KG were in our way…

"Holy crap, other way!" I shouted, running back towards Jak and Daxter, pulling on Dani's hand, but found that there was no hand to pull, "Huh, Dani? Dani!!" I saw them grab her shoulders and keep her restrained, Dani screaming at them and crying.

"Fuck, get off her!" I ran towards them and tried to kick and punch them, but they began twisting Dani's arms, making me stop. Suddenly, a furry orange blob flew past me and hit the KG in the face that was holding Dani, releasing her back to me.

"Sure you don't need our help, toots?" Daxter asked, jumping off the stunned guard and landing on my shoulder.

"Fine, but only until we get out of here," I growled back, grabbing Dani and forcing her to run, "You know the way out?" Sure, I've played the game enough times to know what the cut scenes and missions were, but I couldn't remember how to play them.

"Sure thing, baby," he said, jumping over to Jak's shoulder as soon as we were close, "C'mon Jak, this way!" Daxter pointed to another stair well, Jak following Daxter's instructions. I followed with Dani, having no other choice despite my obvious 'not wanting to interfere' attitude. Suddenly, there were a whole bunch of guards standing on an upper level that spotted us, firing at us randomly.

"I got 'em, I got 'em, there they are!" they yelled at us, poor Dani getting grazed a couple of times. She collapsed after a particularly bad burn, so I tried to carry her, but ended up getting worse off as they focused on me.

"Gah!!" I screamed in pain, making Jak and Daxter look back at me. One shot had gone through my left thigh, the blood dying the white stocking red. Amazing how pain works, another shot bounded off my right shoulder, making me nearly drop her, so I ran to the safety area where Jak and Daxter was. I stopped for a moment and gawked like an idiot at the wound in my thigh and the pain that I was feeling. It was then and there, my mind made up that this was, for the most part, real, and even if they were in a game, what we felt here was real, too. The pain seemed to wake me up to the reality that we were trapped in a PS2 game…a frickin' PS2 game!

"C'mon, over here!" Daxter called to me, snapping me out of my trance. They broke through a floor board that led to a lower level, where the guards were unsuspecting, complaining quite a bit while I lowered Dani to Jak who caught her. I began to try and ease myself in the hole, but I realized that a shoulder wound was extremely painful as I fell instead, caught by Jak.

"You okay, toots?" Daxter asked, apparently my new nickname. I grunted as I tried to stand on my own, but I stumbled and this time I was leaning on Dani.

"Fucking A-holes, made me a cripple," I growled, wincing in pain as I tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Stay here, I'll take care of the guards," Jak told us, Daxter staying with us to keep an eye on us.

"Looks like pretty bad," Daxter said after a low whistle.

"Yeah? Well, it looks worse than it feels," I said with a grimacing smirk to Dani, her face full of concern, "Hey, it's okay, don't cry Dani, it's gonna be all right!"

"But…but it was my fault!" she said, her eyes brimming with tears again.

"Nah, just my lazy ass getting in the way again," I laughed after wincing.

"C'mon I took out the guards," Jak told us, but he stopped as he noticed Daxter and Dani sitting by me, "You need a doctor." I looked down at my thigh, which was still bleeding, and now I was sitting in a small pool of blood.

"Don't think the facilities here are gonna treat me," I grunted, Dani helping me up, "Let's get out of here before we do anything 'bout this." Daxter kept looking at me as he jumped on Jak's shoulder.

"I really think we gotta do somethin' 'bout that leg of hers," Daxter whispered to Jak as they ran along, Dani helping me run although I was more or less limping instead. They looked back at us, Dani starting to cry as I began to slow down.

"Don't look at us, go!" I shouted at them, but Jak ran back after making a growling sound.

"You're slowing us down," he told me, and just as I was about to yell at him, he picked me up bridal style, Dani quickly coming to my side and running with him.

"Well, now I am!" I protested, "Put me down, I can carry myself!" This was probably one of the weirdest moments in my life…I was being carried by Jak himself…an elf man with a fuzzy orange rat thing…

"Hold on, toots," Daxter warned me with a smile, peeking over at me from Jak's shoulder. Jak stepped on the wooden floor board and bounced on it a few times before jumping up and crashing through it. All of us fell through and landed on this metal slide which took us to a water-logged basement, flinging us into the water. Jak finally released me as he swam to shore, me getting an adrenaline boost from the cold water which kept me conscious. Believe it or not, the blood loss was really making me tired, even with the vast amounts of danger and adrenaline. He pulled me and Dani out of the water.

"You okay Dani?" I asked, feeling a need to say something to erase the embarrassed feeling I had after being carried like that.

"Yeah…really though, I think we should be thinking about your leg," Dani pointed at me, and I saw that the blood and the water combined made my entire left stocking pink. I looked behind me and saw the blood sinking…and there was a whole lot of it.

"I'd like to say," I began, "That this is _the_ worst day ever in my entire life." I leaned on Dani, feeling the effects of the adrenaline dwindling.

"Sam? Sam?! Stay with me Sam, don't die!" She began shaking me, making me extremely irritable that I grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Dani! I'm not dying!" I told her firmly, "Now calm down! Last thing we need is to panic!" She nodded and calmed down, Jak just staring at us.

"But you do need a doctor," Daxter pointed out, "C'mon, the exit's this way." We approached a series of crates stacked up on each other next to a wall, a window at the very top letting fresh air in, along with sounds of city life. Jak helped us onto the crates before jumping out the window.

"Jump down," Jak called, so I told Dani to go first.

"But, you're really hurt, you should-"

"Jump…**now**," I growled at her. She nodded uncertainly, but she jumped down. I came next, Jak catching me with ease. However, he stared at me for a few moments before setting me down. I was a bit confused as to why he did that, until Dani pointed at my wet top, which was beginning to look see through.

"Bastard," I muttered, grabbing my jacket together so that it wouldn't show. We began running through the area quickly trying to find our way around, but we didn't know where we were or what neighborhood we were in, so finding a doctor was out of the question. Suddenly, we passed a clearing and an old man stopped in front of us. I recognized him as Kor, someone who was in league with the Underground, along with the Kid, or Young Jak. However, I decided to keep this information secret, considering the consequences.

"Hello, strangers," he wheezed, "My name is Kor. May I help you-"

"You look like a reasonably smart man. I want information! Where the hell am I?" he demanded, pushing the old geezer back.

"Jak!" I harshly whispered at him, "Respect your elders!"

"Sorry…he's new to the whole conversation thing…" Daxter explained nervously. Jak glared at me, and I glared back, Dani still supporting me like the good friend she was.

"Well, my angry young friend," Kor responded after dusting himself off, "You are a guest of his majesty, Baron Praxis, the ruler of glorious Haven City."

"I was just a guest in the good Baron's prison," Jak angrily retorted.

"Inside a cell or inside the city, walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners!" Kor exclaimed, making me look around the place, seeing the walls in a different view. When I looked behind me, I noticed spots of red dotting the way we just came, making me nearly smack my forehead into my palm…I had left a trail, with KGs right on our tails.

"Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I-I'd move on if I were you," Kor advised us, beginning to walk away with the Kid.

"By order of his eminence, the grand protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis," ordered one KG, more behind him along with a transport, "Everyone here in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring Underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" I was nearly going to scream at his idiocy when Dax did it for me.

"Uh, excuse me sir. Don't you mean surrender **or DIE?!**" he yelled at him.

"Not in this city. Protect us from these guards and I will introduce you to someone who can help you," Kor promised him, backing away with the Kid.

"Girls, stay with Kor and the kid," Jak narrowed his eyes at the guards, "I'll take care of them." He ran at them, taking them out one by one until something strange happened. Jak began to change, crouching down in pain as purple tendrils of energy flowed out of him, his hair going white with black streaks, skin turning as pale as his hair with sharp black claws extending from his fingers. He had gone into Dark mode.

"Dani…whatever you do, don't scream," I told her, trying to cover her eyes. Looking over to Kor, he covered the Kid's eyes as well. However, it didn't stop them from hearing the screams as Jak mercilessly attacked the KGs, demolishing them within a few minutes. His claws were red as he smirked at them, watching the transport fly away. In the game, it seemed kind of cool and definitely awesome, but seeing the blood flying with Dark Jak psychotically grinning and me up close in the action…it made me lose my appetite. When he licked some of the blood off his claws, I nearly lost my lunch.

"That was cool! Do it again," Daxter said to Jak after he changed back. I let my hand come off her eyes and gulped as I stood up with her, both of us sitting with Kor and the Kid as we watched the madness.

"Something's happening to me…something he did…I can't control it!" Jak said, struggling with something invisible. Daxter backed off a bit from the confession, but Kor and the Kid approached Jak, Dani and I following behind them.

"Very impressive," Kor complimented, stroking his white beard.

"Uh…you okay Jak?" Daxter asked.

"Yeah, man, you okay?" I asked. In all my life, nothing was scarier than when he turned homicidal maniac, and trust me, this wasn't the regular teen rated stuff…no, it was the scary, bloody, totally MA shit that made men cry at night…I'm not joking.

"What you just did was very brave," Kor gestured to the kid, "This child is very important."

"What, this kid? Looks kind of scruffy," Daxter commented, poking the Kid.

"Cut it out, Dax," I scolded, Dani nodding as she reached out with her free hand and petted the Kid on the head. Another transport with a KG seated in the driver's seat came over to us, me pulling Dani behind Kor so that they wouldn't see me all bloodied up.

"You are in a restricted zone. Move along!" he zoomed away, leaving us alone and relieved.

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety," Kor said, about to leave. Dani and I waved good-bye to the adorable Young Jak, him waving back shyly.

"Hey! What about us?!" Daxter yelled, one hand on his furry hip.

"There is an Underground group waging war against Baron Praxis! Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you," Kor told them as he turned around, "Go to the slums, find a dead end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn, he can help you." With that Kor and the Kid left, leaving us there in the open streets.

"Well, c'mon, let's go!" Daxter said, getting on Jak's shoulder, "Maybe they have a doctor that can help out ole leaky there. To do that, I think we have to speak to the head honcho, that Shadow guy."

"Hey, almost forgot!" Dani exclaimed making me look at her in question, "We didn't introduce ourselves! I'm Dani and this is Sam."

"We're Jak and Daxter, but you already knew that," Daxter commented, "How'd you know our names any way?"

"…We saw your names listed on a clipboard that was hanging on this door while we were hiding in that eco room," I explained quickly, "All the other names were crossed off except for yours, and it said the Dark Warrior Program. We figured that was you." This seemed to satisfy them for now, and I sighed before glaring at Dani to keep her mouth shut.

"What? I'm a very polite person," she said with conviction, making me shake my head.

"Just keep a lid on it until we can find Zeke," I whispered to her, "And the others. If I know them, they probably jumped in, too…" I was seriously worried about my friends, and yes, I did believe that they probably jumped in like the dumb ass but loyal friends they were. I began to slow down a bit, both due to my thinking and my weakened state. I began to wonder how to get out…were we stuck here forever? Did time move twice as fast here as it does in the real world? What was real anyway? Dani shook me a little to get me out of my thinking mode to catch up to Jak and Daxter. We finally reached the dead end alley, and were confronted by a blonde female elf and a tattoo-ed elf.

"I think they're Tess and Torn," I whispered to her.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us," Jak said, looking from Tess to Torn, who got right up in Jak's face, "Um, are you Torn?"

"Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be," Daxter commented, Torn sneering at the two. Dani and I scooted over to the side where Torn glanced at us, but did a double take when he saw my leg and shoulder. He frowned, but then turned back to Jak.

"New faces make me nervous," Torn threatened, jabbing Jak in the stomach with his finger, "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, pickin' the wrong side could be…unhealthy." The threat didn't seem to faze Jak, which was good.

"We wanna see the Shadow," Jak demanded, Torn chuckling at the naïve Jak.

"Not likely," Torn jabbed with his finger again, "If you wanna join something, why don't you, your girls, and your **pet** go join the circus?" Daxter looked extremely offended and I was about to blow a gasket at this punk's arrogant behavior.

"Unless you got the fur for a really tough task," Torn interrupted as he admired a curved blade, "Steal the Baron's banner from off the top of the ruin tower and bring it back to me. Then, maybe we'll talk." He smirked as he tossed the blade up and caught it again. Jak kept eye contact for a little before nodding, but he looked behind him at us.

"Wait, can they stay here? One of 'em was used as target practice," Jak jerked his thumb over at me, Dani setting me down while I winced in pain as I felt the rocky surface connect to my wound. The bullet had gone right through my thigh, so I guessed that was a good thing, but it sure didn't feel any better. Torn looked at me over Jak's shoulder before nodding to Tess who came over and inspected my wound.

"It's a clean shot," Tess observed, placing a hand on the wound which made me give a sound of pain, "She's lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay."

"Come back with the banner, and we'll give her better medical treatment," Torn promised, sheathing the blade, "But if you don't…" He let the sentence trail off, Jak nodding before walking over to me and Dani.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Jak promised, Dani nodding before she looked back to me and held my hand. By then, I let exhaustion take over and I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered was Jak's promise and the feel of Tess' hand trying to keep pressure on my wound.

-Torn's POV-

I can't believe that newbie's really gonna do it…but, as I looked at the three girls together, I can't really blame him. The girl with black hair and the bullet wound in the leg really looked pretty banged up, but we couldn't really help her unless that guy proves his worth. The brunette looked like she's gonna cry, and Tess' face didn't look too optimistic…

"If…if he doesn't come back…" the brunette began to cry a little, Tess looking up in surprise, "You really…you really won't help her?" Her voice began to break, her teary eyed face making Tess look at her sadly. If it weren't for the fact that one of them was caught in a crossfire between the KG and that other guy, I would've thought that this was a trick and it was pathetic. I shook my head at the brunette's death grip on the other girl's hand.

"Honestly, we don't have a lot of medical supplies," Tess sighed as she looked down at the sleeping girl, "We can barely keep our own wounded out of critical condition. You're friend's pretty lucky if you ask me. She could've been hit in a major organ or hit a major artery, then the blood loss would kill her in a few minutes." The brunette nodded, holding her friend's hand. I did feel sorry for her, but I couldn't do anything. As I turned around to watch the ruins from the other side, I heard the other girl saying something.

"Please, Jak, hurry," the brunette whispered in a prayer, and, secretly, I hoped that this Jak guy really did make it, too.

* * *

chiv-id: Like I said, it's a different version of writing for me, so if you have any comments, please, put them in your reviews.

Dani: Sammy!

chiv-id/Sam: Okay, yeah, I decided to write it in my own view, so there.

Dani: ...Are you mad at me?

Sam: What? No, c'mon, they probably already figured it out. Anyway so-

Aggie: That means...you like Jak!

Sam: Shut the eff up, Aggs. Ugh, so glad I banned the boys from the room...please review! And disregard what any of these two people here say. I'm serious, they don't know what they're talking about.

Dani and Aggie: Sam likes Jaaaakkk, Sam likes Jaaaakkk!

Sam: ...(vein throbbing and twitching) You know you're dead right?

Dani and Aggie: ...(runs away) It was worth it!

Sam: Come back here!! (runs after them) Reviews!


	2. In the Underground

Sam: Hey! OK, so I already typed out the first few chapters, so I'll upload the others maybe next week or so.

Daxter: It's Dax here, with your disclaimer and previous!

Aggie: Hey, I thought it was my turn?!

Sam: (looks at Daxter) It is.

Daxter: I thought I called dibs yesterday?

Sam and Aggie: (reading yesterday's chapter) No you didn't.

Daxter: ...Well, too bad!

Disclaimer: chiv-id don't own Jak 2, Naughty Dog does!

Previously (Sam-again, this is new): **Okay, so there we were, right in the middle of the Baron's Fortress when we got tangled up with two other girls who were running from the KG, too! Literally...actually, I wouldn't have minded if they were in bikinis an'-**

Everyone: **Daxter...**

**Right, right, so we escaped that dank prison and met up with Kor with that kid. After we bashed a few Krimzon Guard heads, Kor told us where the Underground base was and we me ole tattoo-face and one hottie hot hottie. 'Course, we needed to get Sam fixed up, but Torn told us we had to go get some stupid banner first. So, now, we're on our way on getting that banner!**

Sam: (monotone) Thank you Dax. Okay, here the next chapter of 'Reality's Game'!

* * *

Reality's Game

Chapter 2: In the Underground

**-Random Person's POV-**

"Uh, you sure we're goin' the right way?" asked Daxter, riding on Jak's shoulder as they hijacked a zoomer.

"We passed the door to the outside before we met Kor," Jak confirmed, twisting and turning to avoid the walls of buildings. They found the gate and jumped off the zoomer, letting it float backwards while they exited the city. The ruins were a dangerous place, as they found out, but they handled it with ease, getting rid of the random creatures that attacked them as well as quickly acting whenever a ledge managed to fall out under them.

"There's the flag!" Daxter exclaimed, and Jak grabbed the flag. However, just as they were about to do their victory poses, they heard a cracking sound and the rock floor beneath them crumbled, both of them falling downwards.

"Aaaaauuuuggghhhh!" screamed Daxter, but they were saved by a cloth roof, vaulting them over the wall and onto a wire. Jak landed on the wire with his feet, but Daxter…ouch. Jak coolly slid over to where Torn was watching them, jumping off the wire and landing before Torn, Daxter landing on his face instead. They all watched the ruins come crashing down and Torn looked at them with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are in," Torn responded with a smirk, then he looked over to Tess, "Let's get them inside. Lucky for you guys, sleeping beauty's gonna be all right." Dani got up and smiled happily before running over and hugging Jak around the middle.

"Oooohhhh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said rapidly, running off to help Tess and Torn after.

"Hey, hey! What about me?!" Daxter said after a few moments of silence. Jak was still a little stunned about the hug, but he recovered after dusting himself off a little. They walked inside and saw Sam being put on a bed on the other side of the room, a small package of green eco being taken out, just in case. Dani sat by Sam's side in a chair and yawned, deciding to go to sleep as well.

"Where'd you find these two anyway?" asked Torn, "Don't act like regular folks around here."

"Found 'em in Baron's prison. They were looking to get out like we were," Jak said, staring at the Sam for a moment, "But that one girl…she's hiding something, I can feel it…"

"Well, I don't think you should disturb her tonight," Tess wiped her hands on a towel, "She needs rest, so why don't you take the bunks in the other chamber?"

"Yeah, we've got a few rooms to spare," Torn agreed casually, "Go and take a break. Tomorrow's where the real missions begin." Jak and Daxter nodded to each other, but as they passed by Sam and Dani, Jak glanced over at Sam again. He stopped for a moment, scrutinizing her until Daxter tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Big guy! C'mon, leave her alone," Daxter scolded, "She just got shot up, I think she deserves a little RNR, don't you?" Jak nodded and they exited the room, Torn following soon after to get some shut eye, too. Tess stayed behind and dressed Sam's wounds, taking off her clothing until only the white cross top and white bikini-bottom-like cloth was left. Tess wiped the back of her hand across her forehead.

"Looks like you'll be all right," Tess sighed, "And not a drop of green eco needed." Tess took the green eco and put it away, walking to her own room to rest. The next morning…

"Wooh! Being a **big** hero sure makes you thirsty!" Daxter said, deciding to get the first drink. He was at the water pipe when he turned it on and got a mouthful of mud instead of water. Coughing violently, he glared at Torn in accusation.

"The Baron turned off all the water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice innocent lives, just to destroy the Underground," Torn touched his chin in thought, "I shouldn't be surprised, I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard, that's why I quit."

"You were a Krimzon Guard?!" Jak asked in surprise, Torn looking at him, "Hmph, oh, that explains your charming sense of humor!" The sarcastic response made Torn sneer at Jak, who returned it with his own.

"My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the pumping station."

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?" Jak asked.

"What about the Metal Heads?! They're not a pettin' zoo out there!" Daxter added in, then made gun motions, "Peeps be gettin' deep sixed!"

"Ugh, if you keep the noise down, I'll come with ya…" a voice said groggily, Sam slowly sitting up as she held her head in her hand, "Jeez, the noise you three make…what's this about Metal Heads?"

**-Sam's POV-**

The next time I awoke, I was sitting on a comfy bed with the covers pulled over me. I could also feel the headache that was pounding at my head that I almost groaned, but I took deep breaths. I next felt my thigh, but the whole wound was gone.

'That's cool,' I thought, poking my thigh while I was still laying down, 'It's like nothing ever happened.' I could hear Torn and the heroes talking about the next mission, and they were pretty loud about it, too, fueling my migraine. I pulled the covers off my head and looked to see Dani sleeping soundly in a chair.

"What about the Metal Heads?! They're not a pettin' zoo out there!" Daxter shouted, "Peeps be gettin' deep sixed!"

"Ugh, if you keep the noise down, I'll come with ya…" I told them, all three turning to look at me, "Jeez, the noise you three make…what's this about Metal Heads?"

"Tatto-face here's orderin' us on a suicide mission!" Daxter yelled, pointing at Torn. I shook my head as I tried to get rid of the headache, but I didn't really know if there was aspirin here in this world.

"Why's it a suicide mission?" I asked, looking up. Suddenly, I felt a chill and I shivered a little before realizing that the shoulder wound I had was bound, but my jacket and my scarf was no where in sight.

"Because, we have to go outside the walls and turn on the valve to the pumping station," Daxter explained, "And you know what's outside right?!" Before I could answer, he shouted, "That's right! Metal Heads!!"

"But if the valve isn't turned off, then water will never return to the slums," Torn argued, and just as Daxter was about to rant, I got off the bed. I was a little woozy, so I clutched the bedside for a moment to regain my bearings.

"Whoa there toots, you need rest," Daxter looked at me, as well as the other two boys in the room, but they suddenly fell silent. I looked at them with a questioning glance. Their jaws were hanging open quite comically, which made me shrug before I finally felt the headache starting to subside. So I looked around and saw my jacket hanging on a hook on the wall next to the bed, along with my…were those my pants?

"Huh?" I looked down and saw that I was practically wearing a bathing suit, or undergarments in their world maybe, so I quickly wrapped the sheets around me before grabbing the rest of my stuff quick and retreated to another room down the hall. I swear, my face lit up like the fourth of July. Daxter whistled before growling.

"Those were some nice legs, toots!" he called, putting a hand next to his mouth so that the message carried over. After putting it on, I coughed and felt the serious aura back on in the room as I came back.

"And the slums need water," I responded quietly, "Besides, I need to pay you guys back for doing that little stunt for me back there. If you hadn't gotten that banner…I wouldn't have gotten medical treatment, so think of this as a thank you'." Daxter then walked up to me with a big ole grin on his face and knew what was coming.

"Really, there's other ways you can pay us back…" Daxter hinted, his eye brows wiggling. I had to blush because I knew what he was talking about…and the fact that he saw me near naked. My prudish nature really didn't come in handy here…

"Don't worry, I can handle myself out there," I told them, my blush receding, pulling my gloves a little. I actually took some self-defense classes and after the little kick I did with that one Krimzon Guard, I figured I must've had enhanced skills or something while in the game. Torn looked me over before nodding and continued.

"Find the large drain pipe in the north wall," Torn informed us, "It'll take you outside the city to the pumping station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to ya. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

"Eh, I'd like to give him a touching moment!" Daxter said to me, but Torn glared at the ottsel and he ran up to my shoulder. We then began to walk out, and Daxter stayed on my shoulder, his eyebrows still waggling at me. I really actually didn't think that I'd be able to kill a Metal Head, but at least we'd be able to fulfill the mission instead of Daxter holding us back. I watched with a little surprise as Jak jumped on a zoomer and flung off the driver. He lowered it so me and Daxter could get in. Honestly, I was a little nervous.

"Uh, do you know how to drive?" I asked, Jak smirking at me along with Daxter. I suddenly felt the zoomer fly up and it sped off, making me clutch my seat in fear.

"I'm serious, Jak! I don't feel very safe if a guy who can't drive is driving!" I shouted nervously over to him.

"Please, toots," Daxter sat on the middle part staring at me with his head on the back of his paws, lying down, "'Course he knows what he's doin'!" I relaxed for a moment, but then saw Jak duck to miss another zoomer when he crashed into a single Krimzon Guard. We stopped for a single second looking at the run over guard.

"Calling all units…" he said into a communicator, "I have…a…hit and run…" With that, he let go of the communicator, but it was enough. Alarm sounds began to surround us as the Krimzon Guard on the ground and in the transporters began to chase us.

"Oh shit…" I said, "Let's get out of here!" Jak immediately fired up the zoomer and we sped to the drain in the north wall like Torn said there would be. Luckily, we lost them a few turns back, so we got out of the city without any fuss. The gate opened easy and once outside, we finally encountered Metal Heads. They sort of looked like lizards to me, since I finally got to see one really up close.

"All right, stand back," Jak warned me, and he pushed me behind.

"Hey man," I stepped out behind him and stood next to him, "Like I said, don't worry. I can take a few of these metal dweebs myself, just find the valve."

"Sorry, but you're not the only one who's gonna bag these guys," Jak said, taking a fighting stance as they began to stalk us.

"Whatever, just remember, if you need help, all ya gotta do is scream," I smirked, getting in my own fighting position. One came after me, its jaws flapping wide as it tried to bite me, but I quickly dodged it and lifted my foot up before crashing it down on the Metal Head cranium. The skull gem popped out and I bagged it before attacking another one. It was like this all the way, progress then Metal Heads, walking then Metal Heads. I thought I was going to go ballistic if another Metal Head tried to make us stop. Finally, Daxter spotted the valve and I went towards it to turn it on.

"Ah, the valve, allow me," Daxter offered, bowing a little. I shook my head, but I let him try and turn the valve on. Jak and I stood back and crossed our arms while he grunted and pulled and pushed, trying to open it. Finally, Jak looked at me and smirked before he went over and banged on the pipe with his fist, making the valve turn and sucking Daxter into the pipe above.

"Whoa, Dax!" I tried to grab him, but grabbed air instead and watched as he kept on making noises of pain whenever he hit a corner, "Whoops…poor guy, we're comin' for ya Dax!" You have to feel sorry for the poor perverted thing, being all banged up all the time…what? I have a natural attraction to cute furry animals. Jak ran with me over to where Daxter's strained voice called us.

"Jak? Help?" came a cry from a hose-looking pipe, "Sam? Help? Jak? Sam? Please help?" We finally reached it and Jak opened the valve, Daxter's furry orange head soon popping out, followed by his arms, then the rest of him as it blew him out. I knelt by the ottsel's prone body before nudging him with my finger.

"You okay? 'Cause it sounded like you had it pretty-"

"Don't say it," Daxter said, holding his hand up. I looked to Jak who was crouching down with me looking at him, smiling at the waterlogged ottsel.

"Don't even chuckle," Daxter warned next, then sitting up, "Next time, you turn the valve." After that, he fell backwards, knocked out.

"Poor little guy," I shook my head as I picked him up, "He's like a bad luck magnet…" I cradled him in my arms while we walked back, but, we found that it wasn't as easy trying to find our way back to the city.

"Great, we're lost!" I growled, looking around, "Maybe we should ask for directions in one of these houses…Jak? Jak, where're you going?" Jak was walking towards one house in particular, which made me wonder what step in the game we were at now. When I caught glimpse of the great Precursor being inside, I knew which one: the moment where he'd master his Dark Eco powers. I decided to stay out, hoping that the Dark Jak wouldn't come out just yet.

"Ungh…well, hello gorgeous!" Daxter smiled rather widely at me and I looked down, seeing him looking comfortable there resting between my arms, "Finally came around, huh?" I rolled my eyes at this, but then I saw Dark Jak walk out and I scurried away in fright. Even though I knew that this was still Jak, I couldn't help but feel scared.

"Whoa, look who's back?!" Daxter said, a little startled as well. As fast as it had happened, Jak changed back into his regular self.

"What happened?" Dax asked, jumping from my arms to his shoulder.

"That Precursor statue just taught me how to…change voluntarily," Jak explained shaking his head as his eyes turned back into their deep blue.

"Could you warn us next time when you do that?" I snapped, causing Jak and Daxter to look at me, "Sorry to say, but that other side of you really gives me the creeps!"

"Hey, tall, dark, and gruesome's the only thing that saved our butts from those Krimzon Guards!" Daxter fronted.

"I know…I just…" I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering in the memory of the evil Jak, then, I stopped and looked at them, "Just warn me, okay?" I walked away, seeing the gate back into the city where we'd be safe. Of course, I would never feel safe as long as Jak still retained the power of the Dark Eco. My true fears were that he might not ever be able to control it, but even it he did…what would happen if I really did just piss him off? Would he turn on me? I felt ashamed since I knew this was Jak I was talking about, and that he was the good guy, but…I couldn't help but feel scared of him, terrified even. And I was always the one who said "suck it up". These thoughts were in my head as I tried to keep my chin up and my jaw straight, avoiding Jak's stare which I could feel boring into the back of my head.

**-Jak's POV-**

"I know…I just…" Sam wrapped her arms around herself, and I noticed her shaking, "Just warn me, okay?" She walked off while I stood there watching her.

"Jeez, what's her problem?" asked Daxter while I watched her retreating form. I thought back to the time we took out the Krimzon Guard that were terrorizing Kor and that kid. The feeling of not being able to control that side of myself was scary, even to me. I could feel the KG's flesh rip under my claws, the hatred and bloodlust filling my veins until I couldn't hold it in any longer. I also remember Sam's face. I had seen her face just before I changed back into my real self…it was full of fear…of me.

"C'mon, what're you waiting for? We should probably get back!" Sam called. I shook my head to focus and ran towards her, watching her carefully as we walked back.

"Hey, Jak? Jakky boy?" Dax waved a hand in front of my face, making me glare at him, "Uh, what's on your mind, pal?"

"Nothing, just…" I took a deep breath and sighed, "Nothing, forget it." Dax frowned at me before dropping it, which was good, because I didn't want to get pissed off. I caught up to Sam who wasn't talking or even looking at me, just staring straight ahead. Now I really was getting ticked off, it was as if she were ignoring me.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, taking hold of her arm and looking her in the eye, but her eyes darted downward instead, "Look at me." I took a hold of her chin and made her look at me, her eyes looking at me with what looked like…shame and fear?

"I'm sorry…" Sam said, jerking away, "I just…I got really freaked out when you killed the guards like that…it was as if you'd gone crazy and…I've never seen so much blood in my life!" She looked away and wrapped her arms around herself again.

"Please, I know I shouldn't be scared because you're being yourself, but…I can't help it," I saw a single tear crawl out of her eye, "I'm just…scared of you because of your other side." I sighed and I took her by the arm again and led her a little ways beyond the hide out in another alley.

"Don't be scared," I told her, tilting her head up again, "I would never hurt my friends." Our eyes connected, and something changed, I could see it. She trusted me. I was holding her chin for a long time before I began to lean in a little and-

"He's right, you know!" Daxter butted in, making me almost slip, "He'd never hurt his friends, no matter what-" I grabbed Daxter off my shoulder and squeezed him before I let go of Sam's chin, her expression a little dazed, but she snapped out of it quickly.

"I believe you," she told me shakily, "C'mon, I want to see if Dani's all right…" I followed her as she walked out of the alley, glaring daggers at Daxter as he began to smile with a sneaky grin.

"You were gonna kiss her," Daxter smirked.

"No I wasn't," I growled at him.

"Uh yeah, you were," he said with a smugness that made me almost strangle him, "I don't blame ya Jak, she's really a hottie hot hottie! You know, I…" I drowned out Daxter's voice as I wondered…what _was_ I gonna do? I remember looking into her deep brown eyes before I leaned in and-no! I wasn't going to do anything like that! I liked Keira, for Precursor's sake! Suddenly, I bumped into Sam as she stopped to knock on the door.

"Jak? What is it?" she asked, turning around to look at me.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going…" I muttered before glaring at Daxter to keep his yap shut. She gave me an odd look before turning back to knock on the door. I'm still confused…what the hell is happening to me?

**-Sam's POV-**

Oh my friggin' God! He was going to kiss me! I could see it, he was leaning in and then Daxter-gah, why am I getting so flustered?! I mean, I probably am over reacting, yeah, over reacting! I always dramatize stuff…so this is the same, right? Okay Sam, calm down…OH MY GOD, I'm freaking out!! Why the eff am I acting like some fan girl?! FAN GIRLS MUST DIE!! Okay, another deep breath, in and out, in and-

"Oof," I quietly uttered as Jak bumped into me from behind. I was trying so hard to fight the blush and my rushing thoughts that I didn't notice Jak still walking.

"Jak? What is it?" I asked, finally turning cool and collected. He seemed to be staring at me for a little before he answered.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going…" he turned to look at Daxter where I looked and saw that same sneaky grin he had on his face whenever he was really happy about something. Whatever it was, it sure was bugging Jak. I cocked my head and gave them a questioning glance before turning back to knock on the door. Once inside, I was glomped by Dani who was bouncing off the walls, happy that I returned.

"Oh my God, I didn't no where you were and I was freaking out, but Torn told me then I calmed down, then I ate some weird purply stuff and now I'm all hyper, whee!" she said in one breath, still bouncing around and making me stare.

"Dani, calm down," I said, holding up my hands, trying to make her stop, but she tackled me again, "Ack!" We both fell down on the floor as she put me in an unintentional strangle hold as she hugged me around the neck, my scarf, hair, and goggles all messed up.

"Girl, I don't roll like that!" I told her, trying to push her off, "Now off!" She released me and I gasped for air, coughing a few times before she hugged me around the middle now. I shook my head, but then winced as she squeezed my waist tightly.

"Who…gave her…sugar?" I asked in a strained voice, Dani gaining super human strength and lifting me off the floor as she hugged me. Torn and the others just stared as I was carried around by Dani who was happily chatting away while I was making every effort to pull myself from her grasp.

"Anybody? Help?" I squeaked, feeling a little faint. Finally, Dani released me and I fell on my butt, then laid down on the floor with a tired 'oof'.

"Rule number one," I said, holding up one finger while I was still on the ground, "Nobody…and I mean **nobody** should give her sugar or anything that can raise her blood pressure…I don't think I can handle another Dani-tackle or Super Dani-hug…" With that I dropped my finger and closed my eyes, trying to get my breath. When I opened my eyes, Jak and Daxter were crouched over me and I gave a nervous smile.

"I'm okay," I said a little faintly, sitting up and shaking my head to get the woozy out, "Seriously though, **no sugar for Dani**." Dani was trying to get at some fruit while Torn was holding her back.

"Dani, down!" I commanded, dashing over and putting her in a head lock, to which she finally calmed down.

"Dan-Dan want sugar!" she whined, her arms hanging low.

"No sugar, Dan-Dan," I told her before setting her on a chair where she shed off the sugar-induced high, "Sorry, she gets like this whenever she gets sugar. What are those things anyway?" I pointed to the weird purple fruits. They sort of reminded me of eggplants.

"These?" Torn asked, holding one up, "They're Lampis, sweet fruit that the Shadow brings us." He tossed me one and I looked at it before taking a small bite, and I definitely could taste the sweetness.

"Wow, that's really sweet," I shuddered, making a face, "You guys just eat it raw?"

"Sometimes," Torn replied, taking back the one I just ate and taking a bite out of it himself, "Other people like it with other stuff, but I like it raw myself."

"Blegh," I muttered, sticking out my tongue, then I remembered, "Hey, we have some great news!" I looked at Daxter who grinned.

"We got the water back on!" Daxter announced, Torn smiling as well.

"Yeah I noticed," Torn walked over to the pipe and turned it on. A cold jet of water blasted Daxter off of Jak's shoulder, making Torn chuckle. It also sprayed Jak in the face, so I put my hands over my mouth to stop the sound of surprise that sprang forth. He turned it off and wiped his hands on his tunic.

"So the slum's water is back on," Torn walked back over to the maps, "I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out." I walked over to Jak and Daxter who had fallen on the floor after the surprise water attack, picking up Daxter while letting Jak use my arm as a steady object to push himself up.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this armpit of a city," Jak wiped his face off with his scarf, "We've done what you asked. Now when do we see the Shadow?" The tension got pretty high right about there, probably because Jak was pissed and now he pissed off Torn. I shook my head and then closed my eyes as Daxter shook the water off his fur onto me. I sent him a 'warn me next time' look and he smiled and shrugged before jumping on Jak's shoulder. Torn glanced back at us.

"When I say so, **if** I say so," Torn looked back to the maps and motioned for us to come closer, "But before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've ID'd in the Fortress. Lots of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols, we know it's vulnerable. And the Underground needs you to blow up all the ammo you find inside. Get all of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron." Somewhere in this little intel, Torn backhanded Daxter on accident as he crawled up on the table to look at the maps. I went over and helped him up, which is when Dax started to protest.

"You're sendin' **us** in, tough guy," Daxter yelled, "So what's with this 'we'll deal a body blow' stuff?" He looked at me and motioned at Torn with a skeptical look on his face. I just shrugged and adjusted my goggles when Jak spoke up.

"That's fine," he conceded, "I want the Baron to know that it's me who's hurting him." Torn smirked at that, Daxter and me just staring a little with disbelief. This guy had some serious anger issues…made mine look like a kiddie tantrum.

"Okay, tough guy," I smirked as I leaned back, "And I'll go with you again. Just to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Look who's talkin'," Jak smirked back, "You were the one who ran right into that Metal Head ambush near the pumping station."

"Yeah, well…" I really didn't have a good come back, especially when it really was me who just walked into it without listening, "…Shut the eff up." I looked away and crossed my arms, making an indifferent face while the boys smirked at each other. I walked over to Dani who was finally calming down, but it was a sugar crash that was really the main thing that made her slow down.

"Dani, you stay here," I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "With that much sugar in your system, you're gonna be as slow as a slug. Keep an eye on this place for us, 'kay?" I winked at her and smiled, Dani smiling back as a reassurance.

"Okay! Good luck, Samsung!" she called, making me cringe as we walked out.

"Samsung?" Jak asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, just a nickname…" I laughed nervously before turning serious, "Don't even say it. Not a word." They only continued to smirk. We jumped in the hijacked zoomer we got before and sped off to the Fortress, where it seemed as though Jak was getting more and more tensed.

"Hey…you okay?" I asked, Daxter looking at Jak with the same worried look.

"Yeah," he gruffly replied, dodging a nearby pedestrian. I was about to brush it off when the zoomer jerked again, Jak's driving become really rough. Either we needed to deal with the problem, or I was going to be ending up with whiplash for the whole trip.

"…Remember, you're out," I uttered softly, and Jak looked at me with surprise, "You're not his prisoner, he doesn't control you. Just…just remember that." Jak continued to glance between me and the road, as if trying to figure out what I was saying.

"She's right Jakky boy," Daxter helped out, "You're a free man! You can do whatever you want." Jak smiled at us both and nodded, speeding towards the looming grey and red building. His driving was much better and I sighed with relieved, but I just hope he took our advice and doesn't go on a killing spree again.

"Holy Yakkow!" cried Daxter as we ran into the building and encountered a giant tank. Daxter hid behind Jak and I chuckled, especially when I knew that it was off.

"I don't think it's working guys," I told them, going over and tapping the thing, "See? Nothing to worry about! Now, let's go blow it up and…what?" I had already walked over to the two poles with the flashing blue lights, but now the red lights on top were flashing and a voice wound up and announced something.

"Unauthorized use of Fortress door," it said, and the tank behind me was turned on, "Activating security tank." My eyes widened as I remembered this part. I looked at the tank and the little red target light was trained on me. If I was dumb then when I charged straight on into the Metal Head ambush, I was seriously shit-stupid now. I froze up and Jak and Daxter were yelling at me, but I didn't hear them as the tank fired up to hit me. My last thoughts were about my friends…and hoping they didn't end up like me.

* * *

Sam: Yeah, I always end up in situations that either endanger my being or make me look like a dumbass...

Aggie and Dani: No you don't!

Sam: Thanks for having my back, guys.

Daxter: (whispers to Jak) Then why do **we** always have to save her ass?

Sam: I heard that! (both boys flinch) Don't make me come over there!

Daxter: Run!! (both run away)

Sam: (shakes head and sighs) Sometimes, I wonder if this story was worth it...just jokes! Besides, I can't hurt Dax, he's too orange and fuzzy and cute!

Daxter: (zips back) Cute as in hot?

Sam: (sighs) You really don't like to stay in your own species boundary, do you?

Daxter: Never stopped me before! (Jak comes over and swatted him on the back of his head)

Sam: Ooookkkaaayyy, so moving on, please review! I would absolutely **love** reviews! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Long Road Ahead

Sam: Hey, it's me, I've updated!

Dani: Yay, Samsung updated!

Sam: Seriously, stop calling me that...

Aggie: I think it's a cute nickname.

Jak and Daxter: Yeah, 'cute'. (snickers)

Sam: (growling) Whatever...let's just do the disclaimer.

Aggie: I'll do it!

Disclaimer: Sam doesn't own Jak 2, Naughty Dog does! Can I do the previously, too?

Sam: Sure, go right on ahead.

Previously: **Hey Aggs here! Sam was hurt really badly, so Jak and Daxter got that flag from off the top of that building so that she could get patched up! Wasn't that sweet?**

Sam: **Aggie...**

**What? Anyway, Sam got to do a mission with the boys and turn the water on. She also got over her fear ofJak's other side and was about to be kissed by Jaaaakkkk-**

Sam: **Don't make me kick you out of this fanfiction.**

**Sorry, so Dani got crazy with sugar again and Sam went on another mission with Jak and Daxter, but she got herself into some trouble with security...again.**

Sam: **...Implying?**

**You did get us kicked out of that concert because you were badmouthing the security.**

Sam: Whatever. Let's get it on! Chapter 3 of "Reality's Game": The Long Road Ahead. Enjoy!

* * *

Reality's Game

Chapter 3: The Long Road Ahead

**-Jak's POV-**

"Sam, get out of there!" I yelled at her, Daxter doing the same thing. Oh man, if she doesn't move, she's going to be worse than road kill! I quickly jumped off the platform and tackled her, the tank missing us as we fell down. It opened fire and hit the air that was above us before turning to aim the cannon point down. I was holding onto her waist before I picked her up and pushed her.

"Run!!" I yelled, and we ran up the ramps and jumped from crate to crate until a cat walk appeared in view, only thing was that there wasn't enough crates to get there!

"Crap, we're trapped like rats!" Daxter yelled as we looked at the tank pointing straight at us. However, Sam had a trick up her sleeve when she grabbed onto a pole sticking out of the wall and swung around until she let go and flew onto the catwalk.

"Hurry!" she yelled at us after landing, holding out her hand. We did the same thing, Daxter holding onto my shoulder tightly as we got up on the catwalk. The tank was confused for now, so we took this opportunity to catch our breath.

"Don't…say…a word…'bout the damn tank," Sam warned us, holding up a finger and a glare. I was still catching my breath, but I smirked at her and she continued to glare as she put her hands back on her knees to rest. We then continued onward, but the tank found us again and it burst through the metal doors beneath. It tried to fire at us from the underside. I was really hating this day…but I think Sam was, too.

**-Sam's POV-**

"Shit, don't this thing ever quit!" I roared, running full speed until I gasped as I skid to a stop when I saw the rotating platforms, "Whoahaa." My arms were flailing as I tried not to fall, even though I was on the edge of the catwalk when I felt Jak pull on my jacket.

"Thanks," I nodded to him, "And yes, I have a tendency to rush head-on into trouble, but right now I think we have a bigger problem!" I pointed to the electric fence door, but Daxter had it figured out.

"Just destroy those energy grids on those rotating platforms and we're in!" Daxter told us, and so we jumped on them and while I took out the first one, Jak took out the second. We ran across and we were finally out of the red.

"Nice thinking Dax," I congratulated, patting his head.

"Well, if you really wanna thank me," he waggled his eyebrows again and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and laughing.

"C'mon Romeo, we got an ammo dump to find," I laughed, walking past Jak and Daxter. I saw some more floating platforms and groaned.

"I officially hate this things," I grumbled, but saw some KGs on the other side. We jumped from platform to platform and finished the KG, going through this a couple of times until we found some spikes popping up from the floor.

"Dax!" I quickly snatched him up just before the spikes erupted from their holes.

"Whoo, thanks toots," he sighed in relief. After those, Jak broke through a floor board and, after a little more obstacles, we reached the ammo dump room.

"Cool! That's a security pass," Daxter exclaimed, Jak picking it up, "We need those to get through city check points."

"Hey there's another one," I picked that one up and pocketed it, Daxter hopping on my shoulder. We heard a noise and Jak shushed us both. After giving an offended look, we walked over to a vent where we heard talking. We bent over it, Daxter between me and Jak.

"These barrels are the latest shipment of eco. The Baron says take them and get out," said a KG, the Metal Heads approaching them while the KGs armed their rods.

"Metal Heads in the city?!" Jak looked surprised, "Why are the guards giving them eco?" I had the answer, but I kept silence as I tried to get a better look at them. I heard a noise and we looked up, seeing the same damn tank that was following us before. We stood up slowly and Jak leaned towards us, our hands up in defense.

"Run…now," he whispered before we took off, but we finally found the ammo dump we were looking for when we turned around.

"Hey, there it is!" I yelled, pointing at the giant missile warhead, "But how do it blow it up?" Suddenly, a shot from the tank blew past us between me and Jak and hit one of the metal tanks surrounding the warhead. The same voice that activated the tank warned us about some cooling system. Jak and I smirked at one another: we had the same idea. We led the tank around the missile, its shots hitting each of the tanks until the voice told us about the warhead detonation sequence in 10 seconds!

"Hurry, the exit!" Jak and I ran towards it and just when we reached it, the warhead exploded, "Aaaaauuuuggghhh!!" The explosion sent us rocketing forward and we hit some metal grates. I think Dax hit his face while Jak hit his…ahem. I myself landed on my butt and flipped over as I fell. And let me tell you…my ass felt like it got rammed by a train when I hit that grate. Daxter landed face flat again, then Jak landed on Daxter with his butt, then I fell face first on Jak. I landed on him so that I was laid across his lap like a limp rag. I held my head as I groaned.

"Ugh…did you see the license plate of the thing that hit us?" I asked groggily, getting off of Jak who also looked a bit out of it. Jak made a surprised face as Daxter's head popped out from under Jak. I stared for a moment before cracking up and laughing, falling on my butt then uttering an 'ouch', my ass still raw from smacking into the grate.

"This place is too much excitement," Daxter commented, exasperated, "We need to move back to the country." Jak shrugged and laughed with me.

"C'mon, farm boy," I laughed, wiping the tears from my eyes as I pulled Daxter out from under Jak's ass, "I don't know about you, but I'd like to get some RNR back at the base. I think I broke my tail bone or something…gack…" We picked ourselves and walked home like the tired heroes we were…or at least, Jak and Daxter did. Despite the fact that I helped out, I still wasn't a hero. Only Jak and Daxter were the heroes of this game, so I sort of sighed at that thought.

"Hey y'all, we're back," I announced, rubbing my butt a little to ease the pain as we entered the room. Daxter was a little more animated as he jumped onto the table.

"The demolition crew has returned! One barbequed ammo dump, served up hot!" Daxter proclaimed, making me smile. I looked around for Dani but she was still sleeping on the same chair.

"We saw something odd while torching up that ammo," Jak told Torn, "The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with eco to a group of Metal Heads!" Torn looked back at us with surprise when Jak said Metal Heads, and then he smirked.

"Really? The Shadow will be very interested to hear that," Torn told us, but then Daxter spoke up.

"You know, so far, your gigs have been easier than stealing grass from a sleeping yakkow!" Daxter complained, Jak shaking his head while I smiled and laughed a little. Torn chuckled along with me and put a hand on the table, leaning in.

"You two and the rodent want to start proving yourselves?" Torn asked with a smirk, "One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered: a bag of eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew, he'll be there. And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city, and may know what the Baron's up to."

"You can count on us," Daxter crossed his arms and sneered. I sat down on the bed and stretched my back out a little.

"Ah, why don't you guys handle this one," I spoke up, all of them staring at me now, "I don't think I can handle one of Jak's driving lessons again…I got whiplash this time, not to mention that I think I might've broke my tail bone…ugh."

"Was my driving really that bad?" Jak asked in mock sadness, crossing his arms.

"Nah, it was your sight," I joked back, smirking up at him, "What, got 0/0 vision, huh? Besides, if it's the zoomer I'm thinking of, it's a one-seater. Only way we could all fit is if…" I blinked for a moment and then put my hands behind my head.

"Never mind, you guys go on without me," I waved them off, lying back on the bed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jak asked, Torn chuckling.

"I think she might be afraid of… a little physical contact, right Sam?" he looked at me with a smirk on his face and I scoffed.

"You wish, tattoo-face," I retorted and sat up.

"Then go with them," Torn challenged me, and I stalled for a moment. Really, after the little alley episode, I _was_ afraid of a little physical contact. If I didn't go, however, Jak might suspect something…

"Fine," I stood up, "C'mon, we got eco to deliver." I stormed out of there while Jak and Daxter shrugged at each other.

"You still here?" Torn asked, turning around and crossing his arms. I was outside and I stared at the one-seater, hoping that it wouldn't get too rough that I would actually have to…

"Sam, you all right?" Jak asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, but I nodded after, giving a weak smile.

"Just a little…nervous about crashing," I told him, "I mean, this thing is built for speed…not safety." Jak and Daxter hopped on, but Jak gave a surprised look when I got on the back.

"What? You'd think I'd just hang onto the crates?" I snapped, "C'mon…faster we do this, the faster we can get over it." I frowned and crossed my arms, my legs tightened on the zoomer. I was trying to avoid any contact whatsoever, making Jak smirk at me as he kicked the zoomer up.

"Holy crap," I squeaked, losing my balance instantly and clutching the back of Jak's tunic. He smirked as he looked at me, making me release his jacket and cross my arms again.

"You might want to hang on," Jak revved the engine, so I took his offer as I slowly edged my way towards him until I was too close for my own comfort, barely a finger's width away from his own body. I timidly grabbed the back of his tunic like before, but he shook his head as he zoomed forward for a second. In my panic, I zipped all the way up the seat and pressed my body snug against his, hugging his waist for dear life. Breathing hard and red in the face, I was extremely embarrassed.

"Shut the eff up and don't say a word," I whispered, trying to hide my face, "I'm not used to this…" He chuckled as he kicked the zoomer into high gear, advancing through the city. I continued to press my face into his back, making a muffled squeak as he had to dodge a pedestrian by making the zoomer go high into the air. As he looked back and dropped the zoomer down again, he hit something. I took my face out and looked down, groaning as I saw a KG under our zoomer.

"You have a really bad habit about this, you know that?" I glared at him, Jak shrugging as suddenly an alarm was raised. We tried to escape, but found ourselves caught in a blockade, KGs shooting at us from all places. After a few hits and misses, we came out with a few scratches.

"You OK?" Jak asked after Torn's little communicator told us to watch it. I was breathing hard again since I was seriously hugging him tight now. I felt like a little kid again.

"Yeah, just hurry up," I told him in a muffled voice, "Those KGs might still be after us…" Jak zoomed forward again and time and time again we were caught in blockades. By the time we hit the water, my thighs were practically touching his, my hands were tightly clenching the front of his tunic, and I think he could probably feel my whole body wedged up against him. I swear I could see him smirking. Daxter kept checking up on me from time to time to make sure I was OK for Jak since he had to keep an eye on the road. I was thinking to myself during this time, despite feeling the zoomer jolt and squeal each time it hit something or got hit itself.

'His body is really warm,' I thought to myself, blushing intensely.

"Hey, we're here," Jak said, lowering the zoomer, "You can let go now." I hadn't even noticed that we'd arrived and I flew off, my back facing him as I tried to catch my breath.

"I…like…the two-seater better," I breathed, fanning myself a little. Jak put his hand on my shoulder and again I jumped, sighing as I turned around.

"Sorry, I just like my personal space," I offered in explanation, walking away towards the front doors of the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. I was still a little red, but I hoped that he hadn't noticed.

**-Jak's POV-** (chiv-id: Sorry, I just had to sneak this little snippet in!)

"Ooh, Jakky boy, looks like you still got it!" Daxter nudged me, "Didn't seem like she liked **her** personal space as much as **your** personal space! And she was red!" I remembered the feeling of her body against mine as Dax talked up a storm…it was nice. No! What am I thinking?! I don't like her like that…I…I can't…what would I tell Keira? That I fell in love with a girl that I only knew for two days? Wait…no, why did I even think that?!

"Helllooo? Jak, you in there?" Daxter conked my head a couple of times until I got out of my daze and followed Sam. When I got in there, I saw some guy talking to Sam, and I felt a little of what I thought was jealously stirring within me…which is crazy! Why do I feel this way? Why?!

**-Sam's POV-** (Daxter: He's sooo denying it! Jak: Daxter, shut it!)

I walked in and saw tall, dark, and handsome himself, Sig. Honestly, I always liked this character. He loved to POWN Metal Heads and he seemed like an awesome guy. Plus…he was pretty hot…he noticed me walk in and he analyzed me under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Hey," I told him casually, walking over and trying to get past him.

"Hey yourself," Sig replied, standing in my way, "What's your business?"

"Nothing, just that me and my friends came to drop off something," I mentioned, deciding to sit on a chair to wait for the dynamic duo. I crossed my legs and put my head on my hands, looking at my nails. He looked at my legs and leaned on the counter, smiling now. Oh joy…I mean, not that I didn't like him, but…this really wasn't the time for it. Was he really gonna flirt with me?

"So, haven't seen you 'round here," Sig said, "Want me to buy you a drink?" Yes…yes he was. I gave him a smile and shook my head.

"Don't really like alcohol," I replied, "But I'll have some water." Before he did, though, he lost the smile and looked over my shoulder, standing up straight like before. I swiveled around to see Jak and Daxter finally making their entrance. Jak was staring at me and Sig…hard. I pushed that one notion that I always wondered about when I heard Daxter talking to Jak about the situation and sniggered since I knew the outcome.

"Let me handle this Jak! Watch my finesse and style," Daxter told Jak, jumping off his shoulder.

"Don't forget to ask about the-"

"Everything's cool, nobody panic," Daxter blew Jak off, then walked over to us.

"Hey sweet thing," Daxter waved at me, making me giggle. Sig frowned at this and watched Daxter go between his legs.

"Hey big guy," Daxter told Sig, then gasped as he saw Krew. I thought Krew was disgusting when I was in my world, now that I was up close with smell-o-vision…blech! It was horrible! His stench was like dead rats, crap, vomit, and rotten fish! I think Daxter agreed with me when he held his nose for a second.

"You Krew?" Dax asked, "Well, we shook the heat, and your shipment's in primo condition."

"That's good, 'ey, 'cause a rare cargo of eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives," Krew talked, causing me to frown, "Mmm, and of course, I'd have to collect…slowly." The quiet evil chuckle was even worse when you could smell the foul breath rolling from his mouth every time he opened it. I mock gagged when he went around Jak with his back to me, Daxter smirking at my joking.

"The Underground will hire anyone with a pulse these days," Krew continued, which made me frown and stick my tongue out. Daxter climbed on Jak's shoulder and Krew noticed the little furry orange ottsel.

"And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?" he reached out to touch Daxter, "Oooh, soft. Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?"

"Hey, tubby," I spoke up getting off my chair and standing next to Jak and Daxter, "Hasn't your mother ever told you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Hm? Your little girlfriend, I presume?" Krew reached his hand out to touch me as well, as if I was some kind of pet. As soon as he got close, I snapped at his hand in a mock bite, glaring at him. Jak smirked at my rude greeting.

"Ah, feisty girl," Krew commented, drawing his hand back, "Could do with a few of these here, 'ey Sig?" Sig smirked and looked at me in particular, me raising an eyebrow.

"Listen, ah, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg," Daxter began, making me shake my head, "We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" Jak put a hand on his face in frustration before bursting out. Daxter ran down Jak and onto my shoulder for reassurance away from the fat man.

"We did you a favor, now it's your turn. Why is the Baron giving eco to the Metal Heads?" Jak asked, Krew getting up in his face.

"Questions like that could get a man killed, 'ey!" Daxter got into my arms and I held him like a stuffed toy, a bit daunted by both his breath and his expression.

"Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus," Krew motioned to Sig who approached us. Jak got into a fighting stance, but Sig only held out two guns. He gave one to Jak, and held out the other one to me where I reached out to grab it but he pulled away at the last minute.

"Hey, wanna give **me** a bonus?" he asked, grinning at me before I rolled my eyes and grabbed the gun. On second thought, I turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek, just to get him on our good side. Sig smirked and put his arm around my shoulders, me holding the gun shyly as I realized that I just put myself in a somewhat possible relationship with Sig. Jak looked at us both again, Daxter doing the same before they looked back to Krew who was talking.

"If you want to see what that baby can do, try the Gun Course outside," Krew advised, "Show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two, 'ey." The three of us nodded and we walked out, but just as we were outside, Jak pulled on my arm and turned me around.

"Just what was that, huh?" he demanded. I was genuinely surprised at this outburst and cocked my head.

"What do you mean? All I did was peck him on the cheek, was that so bad? Besides, it was just a joke anyway," I brushed off the hand, but Jak narrowed his eyes and grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't get too close, he could be working with the Krimzon Guard, you saw his armor," Jak growled.

"Yeah, it was silver," I replied with increasing irritability, "Besides, aren't people who work with the KG supposed to have tattoos?"

"Only for those who're in the KG," Jak retaliated, releasing my shoulder, "Just don't get attached." I watched Jak storm off. What was making him like this? Unless…as I contemplated, Daxter dashed back to me.

"I'm pretty sure he likes ya," Daxter whispered before going back to Jak. I groaned after he was out of ear shot. I couldn't get involved! I just couldn't! First off, he wasn't real! Second, he's supposed to be with Keira! Third…he's not real!! I took a deep breath and sighed. This was going to be a long game-induced nightmare.

* * *

Sam: Okay, so that was the third chapter, and things are sort of heating up.

Jak: (sitting in emo corner)

Dani: (whispers to Sam and Daxter) I never saw him like this before, you think he's got stomach aches? Or maybe he's sad about you kissing Sig...

Sam: (sarcastically) No, he has cramps Dani.

Dani: ...Wouldn't that make him a girl?

Sam and Daxter: (stares)

Sam: I'm in a good mood...don't make me slap you.

Dani: Okay!

Sam: Actually, I'd like to say that I'm a little sad myself about the amount of reviews...there's almost none...only one.

Daxter: Well, why don't we answer it then?

**MidnightStorm98**: Thanks! My first reviewer (gives tons of cookies) thank you, thank you, thank you! It's my first Jak and Daxter story so I wasn't sure how it was gonna pan out.

Sam: Well, I might put up Chapter 4 sometime this week, so please review! Thanks for reading, and bye!

Edit-Sam: Okay, another person put up a review, so I'm gonna answer that one, too!

**newhi:** Yes, they grew extremely long ears like the other people in the game. Thanks for the review and the question! (Tons of cookies) Cookie shower!

Sam and everybody else: Come back soon!


	4. Tensions Abound

Sam: Well, it's kind of sad folks...

Dani: Why?

Sam: I've only got 3 reviews for this...for even my lamest fanfictions, I've got at least 10 or something...(cries in corner)

Daxter: Uh...maybe Jak should...(looks at Jak, but he's in an emo corner, too) Never mind...

Aggie: Okay, who's in charge when Sam's out and Jak's out?

Daxter: I say it's me, I'm Jak's right hand man!

Dani: Yeah? I'm Sam's right hand girl! Besides, you're a mongoose!

Daxter: (stares then deadpans) I'm an ottsel. 'Sides, who's the main character? My man Jak!

Dani: Oh yeah? Well, Sam's the one writing the story! (Daxter and Dani fight)

Aggie: (watches) Ooookkkkaaayyy then...I'll do it, I guess...again.

Disclaimer: Sam doesn't own Jak 2, Naughty Dog does. Now for the previously...(looks to the two still fighting and the two in the corner) I guess I'll do that, too...

**Okay, so Sam, Jak, and Daxter finished another mission, but as soon as they were back in HQ, Torn gave them another mission! Can't that guy ever give them a break? Anyway, Sam got to ride with Jak _motorcycle style_...teehee**

Sam: **Stop that!** (then goes back to emo corner)

**And they finally met Krew and Sig! Sig takes a real interest in Sam...teehee...and Jak gets jealous!!**

Jak: **I wasn't jealous...**(still in emo corner)

Sam: Well, onto the fourth chapter of "Reality's Game"! Tensions Abound, enjoy!

* * *

Reality's Game

Chapter 4: Tensions Abound

"Jak! Jak, wait up!" I called, running over to him, "Jak, wait…I'm sorry if…well, if I upset you really, I-"

"We're here," he said a bit coldly. I sighed as he walked in, Daxter shrugging at me while I shrugged back. Just as Jak was about to pull out the Scatter Gun, a little communicator robot appeared.

"Hold on there, we need to teach you how to use this thing," Sig's voice came out, "Hey sweet thing, what's happenin'?" I rolled my eyes as Jak gritted his teeth. As we were instructed how to use it, I found out that the Scatter Gun was really hard to handle, even with the gun training I had from my Dad.

"You okay, babe?" Sig asked as the bot came over to inspect me.

"First, my name's Sam, not babe," I grunted as I tried to reload the weapon, "Secondly, I'm not okay. I think mine's jammed."

"Want me to come over?" asked Sig, and I swear I could hear the hint in his voice.

"Here, give me that," Jak snapped at me, swiping the gun and fixing it, "Don't get it jammed next time."

"Thanks," I said with a grim tone, "Hey Daxter, wanna hang out with me while Jak takes the course?" Daxter nodded and sat next to me and Jak went in first. I saw the numbers go up and down, but mostly up, when Jak was in there.

"So, toots…" Daxter started off slowly, "Okay, I know Jak ain't the most charming guy in the world, but…"

"It's okay Dax…" I sighed, setting the gun to my left and reaching my hands up high to stretch my back, "I get it…I just…I just don't know if I should…"

"Should what?"

"Well…" Here I was a little stuck, "I like Jak…I really do, but it's because…because…" I couldn't tell him that I was afraid of getting in a relationship with Jack because of I didn't want to mess up the video game, so what could I do? I decided to lie and set up a similar situation…sort of…

"Okay, ssooo I sort of have this guy at home that…well, he asked me out…" I told Daxter who nodded, "And even though it's been ages since I last saw him…I still don't know if I should move on, you know? Besides, I don't know if Jak and I could really work any way, so…what's the use?"

"Think about it, sweetheart," Daxter hopped onto my crossed legs and looked me in the eyes, "Either you go back and go out with the guy, or take Jak. Being stuck in limbo ain't exactly pretty. You gotta choose, toots." I looked into Dax's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. I never knew Daxter could be this analytical when I was playing the game, he was always the comic relief factor. It actually made a little sense. I could either argue with my common sense and sense of reality…or I could take a chance, a risk, and hopefully it'll work out in the end. Being stuck between the two is only going to hurt me and the others around me more, even if they aren't real.

"Thanks Daxter," I hugged the furry little ottsel and he grinned when I pulled away, "You're a good friend, you know that?"

"We could always be more than friends," the ottsel hinted at me to which I rolled my eyes and laughed, "What? Couldn't hurt to try." Finally Jak finished the course and came out the other doorway, smirking as he looked at his total.

"Think you can beat it?" he challenged. It looked like he cooled down, so I smirked and pumped the Scatter Gun.

"Oh, I know I can," I told him, getting up in his face before going into the entrance to the Gun Course, "See ya on the rebound!" I saw his frowning face before the door closed and I wondered…did I push him too far? He must still be angry at me…

**-Jak's POV-**

"Think you can beat it?" I asked her, smirking at Sam as she stood up with the Scatter Gun. She looked like she could barely hold that gun, I really doubted it.

"Oh, I know I can," she said, coming right up to me in my face, then she walked away, "See ya on the rebound!" I was a bit dazed before I frowned at her. As the door closed, Sam's smirk fell until she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Jak…go easy on her, all right?" Daxter hopped up on my shoulder.

"Why should I? She's made it this far," I shrugged, sitting down on a crate, "She can take care of herself. If she's not used to being talked to like that…"

"Jak…c'mon both me and you know you got a thing for her," Daxter told me, so I glared at him, "Why else would you go crazy like that? Besides, you said she was a big girl yourself, so how come you told her to stay away from Sig?" I looked away, caught. I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath.

"Ah, it's all right, buddy," I heard him say, "You know, I think she might have the hots for you, too. She just don't know it yet." I looked at him with a tired face and shook my head.

"You've been drinking too much slum water Dax," I commented, looking at her total score. The numbers went up and down, although it didn't go down too much. Suddenly, they stopped, and I expectantly looked at the exit door, waiting for her to come out. When the door didn't open, I went to the exit door of the course and knocked on it.

"Sam?" I knocked on it again, "Sam?" I heard a muffled whimper and my eyes widened, so I tried to get in through the entrance, but the stupid course wouldn't let me through!

"Daxter, stay over there," I told him, Daxter darting back to the crate. I shot at the door a couple of times before kicking the door in. I ran in and looked around. Passing demolished targets, I finally found her by the exit, and she was bleeding!

"Crap, what happened?" I asked, kneeling down by her. She was kneeling on the floor, holding her right shoulder. I tried to turn her around and saw her crying. I removed her bloody hand and saw that she had scatter shot ammo imbedded in her shoulder. What had happened?

**-Sam's POV-**

You know, I don't think this moment could get any stupider. One moment, I was firing at the targets as usual, but when I went all the way to one side of the course, one target popped out at me and I shot it, but some of the bullets ricocheted off the nearby metal wall and nailed me in my already wounded shoulder. Damn! I'm so stupid! I collapsed after that, the bullets having shredded my skin and jacket. It's happened to me in the game before…why didn't I think of it?!

"Fuck!" I hissed, as I began to crawl to the exit, "Somebody, help!" I reached the door, but the pain was too great and I couldn't even lift my arms. I gave a pained whimper and continued to cry. I heard large gun shots down across from me, and I continued to hold my kneeled position, in a great deal of pain. My senses faded in and out as I held my torn shoulder, hearing someone's voice talking to me.

"Cr…what...ppened?" I heard them say, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Whoever it was turned me around and took my hand off my wound, then, they picked me up and took me back. I fainted somewhere around there, but before I did, I opened my eyes and saw green and yellow, guessing it was Jak.

"Just…me…being…stupid," I told him before losing my consciousness.

**-Jak's POV-**

I picked her up bridal style to get her out of there when I heard her mumble something. I looked down and saw her unfocused eyes trying to look at me.

"Just…me…being…stupid," she told me before her eyes closed again and her head lolled. I shook my head at her words and I brought her out to where Daxter was.

"Whoa! Were there any Metal Heads in there?" Daxter asked, but I shook my head and set her down. I took off her jacket and looked at her shoulder which was pretty torn up. I sighed seeing as how there was no green eco here that I could use to heal her.

"Oh Jakky boy, lookin' for this?" Daxter asked, and I looked up to see green eco in his paws.

"Dax! Where'd ya find it?"

"When we were at the Fortress dustin' the ammo dump, I grabbed a few from those KGs," Daxter nonchalantly replied, jumping off the crate and readying the eco, "Maybe you should put her jacket back on." I slipped it on her and he sprinkled the eco on her shoulder, the wound healing up enough to stop the bleeding and fix any major veins. Her jacket also was brand new in that area. She awoke then, probably because the pain was gone, and I smiled.

"Did I win?" was the first thing she said, and looked behind her at the score, "Damn! Well, I guess that's what I get for being stupid…"

"How did you get Scatter Gun ammo in your shoulder?"

"Like I said, being stupid. I went all the way to one side of the course, and when I fired at a target, there was a metal pillar behind it and the bullets came back at me! Jesus, what was I thinking? A long range weapon in a close environment…I really hate being stupid…" She hissed as she held her shoulder.

"Huh? It's gone?" she looked at her hand and saw that there was no blood on it.

"Dax here gave you some green eco, got you healed up," I told her, helping her up, but she still held her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"It's still really sore…" she replied, "But I'll be okay." I sighed and scratched the back of my head, but just as I was about to say something…

"Hey, good job," Sig said from the communicator, "You okay there cherry?"

"Yeah, just a little work-related accident," Sam laughed before wincing, "Don't worry, I won't sue." I sighed again, but I decided to take this opportunity to do something. Just as she turned to look at me, I hugged her. I just thought, what if the last thing she remembered about me was me yelling at her? I couldn't let that happen…

**-Sam's POV-**

I was pretty surprised when Jak hugged me. Hell, I didn't see it coming at all. I still thought he was mad at me! Especially when he got all jealous over Sig…which reminds me…does that mean that he really does like me? I just froze while he hugged me, but I soon responded with my good arm wrapping around him.

"So, what's this about anyway?" I asked after he pulled back.

"I…I wanted to say sorry about the way I was acting before, I didn't mean to give you the cold shoulder," Jak told me, "You didn't deserve it."

"Nah, remember," I conked him on the head with my good arm, "We all do stupid stuff, like me! Just chillax, okay? You did nothing wrong." He looked up at me with a smirk and then he picked up my gun and handed it to me.

"Yea-yea," I cheered in a deep voice, "How 'bout two out of three?"

"No can do, cherries," Sig's voice boomed, reminding me his bot was still here, "Krew wants you back here, has another job for ya." I sighed then laughed a little.

"Seems like we never get a break, do we?" I asked Jak, slinging the gun over my good shoulder, "Well, let's see what lard for brains wants this time." Both Jak and Daxter chuckled at this, so we headed out to check in with the fat man.

"Excellent shooting Jak," Krew seemed to float out of nowhere and got in front of Jak before giving me a disappointed look, "You my dear…you just don't have the gift."

"Hey, my shooting's fine!" I argued before crossing my arms, "It was just me and one of my stupid moments, so back off!" I got feral again before I calmed down and went to the bar where Sig was waiting.

"Still want that glass of water?" he asked, seeing me bang my head on the table.

"Yeah…" I groaned while Krew talked about the mission to Jak. After he got my water, Krew motioned for Sig to come over. I walked with Sig back to Jak with my water. When I drank my fill, I went over to Daxter.

"Hey, you want some?" I asked, Daxter taking the glass and chugging.

"Whoo, that tasted real good," Daxter sighed with happiness, making me giggle.

"So you wanna be wastelanders, huh, doughboys?" Sig asked, but I raised an eyebrow and 'ahemed', "And girls…well, we'll see what you're made of when we get out in the thick. Krew wants some new trophies to put butts in chairs at the Hip Hog, so I'm gonna bag him five nasty Metal Heads at the pumping station." Daxter gulped while I smirked, but Jak put a hand on my bad shoulder, causing me to flinch.

"Don't wet your fur, chilipepper, 'cause we're rollin' with the Peacemaker!" I stared with big eyes at the weapon, a kick-ass weapon no doubt.

"Whoo! I need one of those! Where'd ya get it?" Daxter asked quietly.

"Yeah, that thing looks awesome," I pumped my fists in my air getting excited handling one of those when I felt my wound 'pop', causing me to swiftly grab my shoulder.

"Don't ask," Krew burst in, "Sig needs someone to watch his back while he tracks the Metal Heads, ey."

"We'll meet at the pumping station," Sig told us, then held out his finger, "Listen cherries, don't you leave me dangling in the wind out there."

"Let's do it," Jak smirked, but just as I was about to turn to leave with them, Jak and Sig at the same time held out their hands. A bit startled, I was knocked back a few steps before I gained my balance back.

"Okay, what's the deal?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"With that shoulder, I don't think you'll be able to handle a gun let alone fry a Metal Head," Jak replied.

"We gonna be dealing with a whole lot more nasties than what you saw before, cherry," Sig elaborated, "Best if you stay here and watch the bar." I pouted a bit and sat on the chair.

"Aw, don't be like that," Sig came over and leaned on the counter and looked at me, "I'll come back and let you play around with the Peacemaker if you like…" I looked up in surprise and looked at the weapon, my eyes gleaming. I smiled and held out my hand.

"It's a deal," I giggled, but once he took my hand, he pulled me in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a little as I felt the place where he kissed me.

"Let's roll, doughboys," Sig laughed, slapping Jak on the back. I looked at Jak who had a stormy expression. I jumped down from the stool, and just when Sig zipped out, I gave Jak a small kiss on his forehead.

"Happy?" I asked, giggling as he looked at me surprised, "Look, don't be so mad at him that you won't help him out, okay? That weapon might be good, but it could jam like that time my own Scatter Gun jammed at the course. Watch out for him, 'kay?" Daxter whistled and I swatted him on the back of his head.

"Jeez, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"And you need to watch what comes out your mouth, Dax," I laughed before kissing him on the head, too.

"Much better," Dax smirked at me before Jak walked away, "See ya later toots! Don't worry! I'll bag a few for ya, too!"

"Boys will be boys…" I giggled, but I turned around and saw Krew up in my face, "Holy crap!" I tripped as I tried to back away, landing on my sore ass.

"Ow! Warn someone before you do that!" I growled at the fatty on the float.

"Your name is Sam, is it not?" he asked, and I nodded, "You've charmed my best body guard and not to mention you have a leash on that Jak character, too, ey. Though I can't say much for your 'gunmanship', I'd like to offer you a position in my work force…what do you say to that, ey?"

"Uh…well…I don't know," I mumbled, looking up at him, "What do you want me to do? 'Cause I don't think I have the guts to kill an actual person or anything…Metal Heads and other things, yeah, but actual people…"

"No, nothing like that," Krew chuckled, slobbering a little, "A spying position, gather information for me, and I'll provide you with whatever you want, except for eco, hehehe…"

"Mmm…I guess…" I told him, "Wait, why me? Don't you have other spies?"

"Yes, but like I said before, you'll be my strings on the boys," Krew told me, "And remember, no one double crosses me, 'ey. Try it and you'll be swimming in the sea with the fishies, no doubt."

"You say you'll give me whatever I want as long as it isn't eco, right?" I asked him after pondering for a moment, "Even…if it's other info?" He flew away from me and talked to himself for a few, so I crossed my arms and got myself another glass of water.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Like what do you want to know, 'ey? Your little noggin couldn't possibly think of anything important any way..." I glared at him as I drank some more water before I thought about it. What was the one thing Jak asked Krew that made him so mad? It was about…why the Baron traded his eco to the Metal Heads!

"Okay, you promise, right?" I asked, Krew narrowing his gaze at me.

"Yes," he said warily, "Ask…but be warned, certain information could get you killed, 'ey."

"…Why did the Baron trade his eco to the Metal Heads?" I asked and he flew away with an angry cry.

"Gah, why do you three persist in that?!" he roared at me, and I backed away from the flying spit coming from his mouth, "Fine…all I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader." He flew away from me and turned his back on me.

"Metal Heads need eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments," he told me, fanning himself, "In return, the Metal Heads agree to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule."

"Yeah, but how long can that deal last?" I asked skeptically, then I realized, I was doing the cut scene way too early! Oh crap! Was this going to fundamentally screw up the game?! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

"Well," Krew flew back to me, "The Baron is running short on eco, 'ey! And the Metal Heads are short on patience…Baron Praxis needs this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city would put the true ruler on the throne…wherever that little brat is…"

"Uh huh…" I was still a little nervous about disrupting the balance of the game, but I sighed. Everything happens for a reason, as Zeke told me…Zeke!

"Wait! Can I ask another question?" I asked, getting out of my seat.

"No! One question for one intelligence run, 'ey. Go to the Baron's palace in a few minutes," Krew turned away and I crossed my arms, "My other spies tell me that Baron Praxis is holding another meeting, but it's not with the Metal Head leader. Someone of great importance I'm told, if he's causing this much ruckus in the palace, 'ey. Bring me back the conversation with this." He tossed me a little recorder diary thing, so I looked at it with confused eyes and looked back. He gave a sound of frustration and came over to me.

"Press the green button to record," he told me, "Then press it again to stop. The red buttons on either side is to fast forward or rewind, and the play is the yellow button on the bottom. I'd tell you good luck, 'ey, but you'll need more than good luck. Go! Now!" He sneered the last part and I jumped away, fixing my scarf before I ran out the Hip Hog saloon. I ran out and saw an empty zoomer.

"Yes, you can use it," Krew had actually come to the door way to tell that, and I nodded. I hopped on the slim one-seater and followed what Jak did with the other one.

"Okay, I think he twisted this and-whoa!" I was pulled forward and almost ran a pedestrian over as I zoomed off the bridge and over water. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, waiting for the water, but found that I was floating over it in the air.

"Phew, forgot about that…okay, palace, palace…huh?" I looked at the little bot that was swirling around me.

"You should find the Baron's palace on the communicator in the bag," Krew growled at me, "You never drove a zoomer, 'ey?" I laughed nervously before shaking my head and taking out the communicator.

"But I got the hang of it…I think," I mumbled the last part.

"Just go!" he yelled at me, the bot zipping into a bag as I gassed it and revved towards the palace. I ducked, swooped, swerved, but I wasn't bad…until I smacked into a wall. I was thrown off of my zoomer and I fell to the ground, the zoomer slowly lowering itself down to ground level. I lay there for a few moments, dazed.

"…Sam?!" I heard a voice that made me open my eyes wide. It was Zeke!!

"Zeke! Dude, I was looking for you!!" Okay, well, not really, but I was doing this so I could find Zeke! I hugged him before I looked him over. His style had changed, too. Now, he was wearing a dark blue vest with a black undershirt and baggy dark blue jeans with white shoes sticking out under it. He also had gloves, but they were dark blue. A giant black trench coat with the collar sticking up went all the way down to his legs, and he had a giant broad sword strapped to his back in a blue sheath.

"Look at little boy blue," I laughed, "But, hey man, it's good to see you in this crazy place."

"Sam, you do realize we got sucked in the game right?" Zeke looked at me as if I was gonna turn crazy any second.

"Yeah…why?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Some of us took it better than others I guess…" Zeke shrugged, "I found Blaze once and he was freaking out so much, he ran away and I couldn't find him."

"Oh shit…" I sighed, "Well, where were you all this time?"

"I actually dropped into the eco mines…" he moaned, "And I'm working with this nut case called…"

"Vin?" I asked and he nodded, "Man, he's not a nut case…he's just super paranoid, but he's a good guy. He'll try and take care of you as best he can."

"Right…so, where are you working?" Just as I was about to answer him, Krew's ugly mug appeared between us on the bot and yelled at me.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled, "The meeting has started already!! Move it, 'ey!" The bot disappeared and I sighed before slipping my goggles back on my eyes.

"That's my boss, one of the antagonists, Krew," I told him.

"You work for that slimeball Krew?" he asked, and I looked at him.

"You know about him? I thought this is the first time you played this game?" I asked, leaning against my zoomer.

"Yeah, but Vin's been keeping me updated," Zeke told me, "You should probably go, don't want that guy in my face again. Oh and…if this is what you call playing, I'm never using your games ever again…**ever**."

"Yeah, yeah, just remember," I kicked the zoomer into gear, "I work with Krew, at the Hip Hog Heavenly Saloon!" With that, he waved good-bye and ducked into a vendor's that was a few feet away.

"Good ole Zeke," I sighed as I revved the engine to get their faster, "Always keeps his head." I finally reached the palace (crashing into the side of the palace as a means to stop) and I looked around in the bag for anything to help me. I noticed a grappling hook gun and what looked like those things you use to restart hearts in the hospital. I rubbed them together and saw blue bolts of electricity fly between them. Suddenly, I was pulled towards a metal building and the metal parts stuck to it, like magnetic suction cups. I parked the zoomer a good deal away in a secret place and began scaling the palace walls, using the grapping hook to get me up the rest of the way. Finally, I was above the throne room where I could see Baron Praxis and a clothed figure next to him, but I couldn't make out who it was. I pressed the green button immediately and began recording.

"I know your destiny," the clothed figure said in an unnaturally low voice, "And I can help you change it." I assumed it was a boy, but it could've been some high tech device just to distort the voice, so I decided to drop my guess.

"What is my destiny, prophet?" Praxis asked with a bored tone, "My guards have told me that each time you warned me of that eco freak and what he was going to do, he did it exactly like you said. Tell me, are you in league with him?"

"No," the clothed figure waved its hand underneath the robe, "I am a seer as you have guessed. Your future is grim, Baron."

"Grim? I've been through worse," Praxis waved him off, but the clothed figure stood and walked over to Praxis.

"You will die," the figure said, kneeling before Praxis.

"Everyone dies!" Praxis argued, but the prophet stood up again and went directly to the throne.

"By the hands of your temporary ally," the prophet hissed, and Praxis looked at the figure with interest, "You do not have the power to stop the Metal Heads. I will give you the power you need."

"Yeah, and what is it?" asked Praxis, leaning forward.

"The power of foresight," the figure said, "I can tell you each move that Jak makes and what the outcome will be of each battle. You will know when the Metal Head leader will betray you, and what you need to do to kill him yourself!"

"…I see," Praxis said, taking his chin and rubbing it. He stood up and looked at the prophet hard.

"What do you want in return?" Praxis asked.

"Only two things," the prophet stood before Praxis and walked down the steps backwards, "One, that I remain here under your protection. And two, I want the other intruders of this land captured and killed except one girl…bring her to me."

"Sounds easy enough," Praxis smirked before he sat down in his throne again, "Who are they?" The prophet uncovered his face and I gasped.

"My 'so-called' friends who traveled with me here," Peyton grinned maliciously, "Zeke, Blaze, Tom, Aggie, and Dani. I want the one named Sam brought to me." In one mind-numbing blow, I found out that one of my dearest friends betrayed us and sided with the enemy in this God-forsaken game wasteland…my only answer was **ho**…**ly**…**shit**.

* * *

Sam: Yes, I've made Peyton the evil son-of-a-bitch that will fundamentally alter the game and possibly the universe.

Aggie: OMG, you're okay now? You're not being emo?

Sam: Yeah, might as well take it like a man...or a woman, whichever the case may be...

Jak: (groans and stretches) All right, I'm back.

Daxter: Good to have you back, buddy. (hops on shoulder)

Dani: Samsung!! (tackles Sam)

Sam: WHO GAVE HER SUGAR?! (being carried around my Dani again)

Aggie: (holds pixie stick behind her and whistles) Uh, how 'bout we answer those reviews?

**GrimlyMystical**: Thanks for the fav! (smiles widely) Here's some cookies! (dumps a truckload in reviewer's house)

**CyndrDragon:** I like the bird analogy...Jak, you're like a bird! (Jak: WTF?) Anyway, thanks! Here's cookies for you too! (gives cookies)

Sam: (gasps after being put down) Okay...(huff, huff) thanks for the reviews, and I hope I'll be getting more later! See ya!


	5. Fighting for Balance

Sam: Yay, I'm back!! I had trouble uploading the other day, so I didn't get chapter 5 up until today!

Dani: I'm happy you aren't emo today!

Sam: ...Yeah...uh, let's just move on to the disclaimer and the previous...who wants to do it?

Daxter and Dani: (both jumping up and pointing at themselves)

Sam: Okay, love the enthusiasm, but no, you guys already got a turn...Jak?

Jak: (sighs) Fine.

Disclaimer: Sam doesn't own Jak 2, Naughty Dog does.

Previously: **After we fought and made up, Sam and I returned to the Hip Hog Saloon where Krew sent us on a mission with Sig to get some trophies. Sam stayed back because of her injured shoulder...which I still don't really get how it happened in the first place.**

Sam: **I told you, it was a stupid moment! Now get on with it!**

**Right...so, instead, Sam was sent out on a spying mission by Krew and met one of her friends. After the..._touching_****reunion, she went to the palace and found out that Peyton had betrayed them all.**

Sam: Thanks Jak! Now, onto the fifth chapter of "Reality's Game", "Fighting for Balance"! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Fighting for Balance

I couldn't believe it. Out of all the people I could have suspected to betray us…it was Peyton. He was my best guy friend from way back in middle school! How could he do this to us?! I was ready to go over their and strangle him, castrate him, pulverize him, anything!! As I looked down, my expression clouded over and I gritted my teeth. I assumed that it was his plan to get us that got us in this mess…

"You mother fucking bastard," I growled under my breath, "You did this to us!! It was you who got us here!!" I looked down at the recording device and stopped it, slipping down and began scaling down the wall. I quickly zoomed away on my zoomer as fast as I could to find Zeke, and luckily, he was still having trouble with buying whatever he was buying…which was a computer chip? I jumped off the zoomer as it crashed…yeah, still figuring out the stopping part…

"Yes!" Zeke said loudly, "I-need-one-of-these!!" He was talking to a Lurker who didn't deal in technology like that, pointing at a complex model. The Lurker just shook his head and continued to clean the counter top.

"Zeke! Zeke, we've got bad news!" I ran to him, breathing hard.

"Sam, what is it?" he asked, turning his attention away from the Lurker.

"It's…it's Peyton, he's gonna screw all of us over!" I yelled at him, "You gotta believe me, I heard this message, here." I rewound it and played it, stopping on his face.

"Oh my God," Zeke breathed, clutching the counter for support, "This is a joke right?"

"No, I heard it with my own ears!" I told him, tears falling, "He's really…he's really gone off the deep end and he's gonna betray us all!" I gasped as I realized something.

"Okay, wait, after Jak goes and helps Sig get the damn stupid Metal Head trophies…he…he goes into the sewers!!" I exclaimed, then I got back on my zoomer, "I have to go help Jak, go talk to Vin and ask around about how things are going at the plant, and tell me later! And tell Vin that he needs to hide you! You're on the wanted list!" I kicked the zoomer into high gear again and raced back to the Hip Hog, where, luckily, I caught Jak walking out the door.

"Jak, look out, I don't know how to stop this thing!!" I screamed, Jak looking at me in surprise before jumping out of the way. I crashed hard into a bunch of boxes before hitting the wall. I was flung off and was smacked upside down against a pillar. Jak and Daxter winced at my arrival and watched as I slowly peeled off and landed on the ground.

"Sam, you okay? What happened?" Jak ran over and picked me up. I leaned against him, dizzy and confused, my head was seriously hurting!

"Ow…okay, you need to teach me how to drive," I moaned, Jak dragging me back into the Hip Hog Saloon. I held my head as he sat me on a seat, Dax getting me a drink from behind the bar.

"Sam, why did you crash like that?" Jak asked.

"I really didn't know how to stop, is that so hard to understand?" I groaned, shaking my head, "Okay, Jak, I have something to tell you-"

"Did you get the recording?" Krew barged in and I nodded, then I looked at my hand which was holding the back of my head…it was covered in blood.

"Fuck!" I banged my fist into the table, "That asshole…I'll never forgive him! Never!"

"Who're you talking about?" Jak asked, taking a towel and giving it to me to press against my head, Daxter passing me the water.

"Daxter…you remember that guy I told you about?" I asked, looking at the ottsel who nodded, "He's mad…oh, he's real mad…he's so mad that he teamed up with the fuckin' enemy and made a deal!! And guess what?!"

"What?!" asked Daxter, getting hyped up.

"He's a freakin' psychic!" I yelled back, Jak, Daxter, and Krew giving me odd looks. It was the only way…I almost burst that they were game characters and he knew each step of the game, but I stopped myself just in time.

"Okay, his name is Peyton," I took out the recording device and turned it on, Petyon's face displayed clearly on it, "He used to be one of my better friends." I rewound it and pressed play, the rest of them watching as I glared hatefully at the clothed figure. When I stopped the message, Jak looked to Daxter then looked to me.

"Why does he want you?" Jak asked, and I sighed looking at Daxter, and he sighed in return.

"That's her old boyfriend," Daxter explained, to which both of our eyes widened.

"No! No, I never said that I agreed to it!" I held up my hands in defense, Jak turning to look at me, "He just asked me out of the blue and I told him no…he didn't take the rejection well, though…" I looked at Peyton's face again, but this time with a sad look. I understood that he still liked me, but why couldn't he face the facts?

"So you're saying…" Daxter put his chin on his paw, "He's a stalker?"

"Well, he used to be all emo and miserable every time I was around him after that," I tiredly explained, "Then he became an asshole, but I still treated him like a friend. I thought he got over it, but…now, he's totally gone off the deep end! I don't even know him any more!"

"Hey, it's okay," Jak told me, putting his hand on my back, "We won't let him get to you, right Dax?"

"You can count on us, toots!" Daxter held up his fist and grabbed his muscle with his other hand, "That guy won't even get a look at ya!"

"Thanks, but I don't even care about me right now!" I growled, slamming my fist on the counter, "We need to find everybody else first, before Peyton gets to them! Okay, I know where Zeke and Dani are…Blaze went crazy, and Tom and Aggs are still lost…"

"Wait, you said your friend was a psychic…" Jak turned to look at me and I froze, "So he's going to tell the Baron each step we make?" I cursed mentally and realized I had to come up with a plan fast to explain this with a sort of half truth, half lie thing.

"Okay, here's the real deal," I turned to look at him and took a deep breath, "All my friends and I…are psychics…" All three of the guys in the room stopped and stared at me, but I didn't back down.

"The reason why Peyton wants all of us dead is because we're the only unpredictable factor in his visions…" I hesitantly explained, but I stopped for a moment, "Wait a minute…Peyton doesn't even…so how could he…?"

"What?" Daxter asked.

"Peyton…Peyton's not even that great of a 'prophet'," I told them, though I was really thinking that he didn't know the game that well, "So how could he predict each of our moves like that? The Baron said that he described his visions with perfect accuracy…" Peyton didn't own a PS2, let alone Jak 2…he only had a computer. He doesn't even like Jak 2! So how could he be remembering every step of the game with such detail?!

"…Forget it, it's not even important right now," I told Jak and the others, "What's important now is that I need to get my friends back. Wait, Jak, what were you going to do next?"

"I was about to go get rid of the Baron's sentry guns in the sewers," Jak told me, "Why?"

"Okay," I clapped my hands together and sighed, "Let's see…if you were going to go down there…then Peyton would tell the Baron to…" I squeezed my eyes tight together and when I opened them, I saw Krew, Jak, and Daxter staring at me intently. I cracked a smiled and got off my chair, holding up my hands.

"Hey, a little breathing room guys," I backed away until I was sitting on the counter of another part of the bar, and I resumed my Indian-style position, putting my fingers to my temples, "Work brain, work!" I thought hard and finally figured it out.

"Okay, Jak," I looked at him, "When you go down there, you should find the sentry guns easy, but…the Metal Heads will be down there, too. If Peyton remembers this, then…what he'll tell the Baron to do is probably attack when your ass is wounded. After you fight the Metal Heads and the sentry guns, the Baron might go all out on the ambush…hm, but what can we do?"

"Wow, you got all that?" Daxter bounded over to me and put his hand by his mouth to shield his words, "Can ya tell me when I get a girl?" I laughed and locked him in a head lock, noogie-ing him.

"All will be told in time, little guy," I told him, Daxter pushing away and getting out of the head lock.

"Hey, watch the fur! Ladies **love** the fur," he smoothed down the fur on his head before dusting himself off.

"Can't you see into the future and…see what happens if I go in?" Jak asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the bar. I propped my head on my hand, my elbow resting on my thigh as I continued my Indian style pose.

"Sorry, no can do," I told him, adjusting my goggles so that it was higher up on my head, "'Prophesizing' takes a lot out of ya…besides, it's more like a chess game. You have to think ahead, but you can't be certain. You have to make a move and then you'll get the result, strategizing being the key. And to tell you the truth…Peyton always wins when we play chess…"

"Well that's helpful," Daxter sarcastically yelled, "Why don't we just go down there and ask 'em?! 'Oh, just wonderin', you gonna be sending 10 or 50 guys at us? Our girl back home ain't so sure.'"

"Wait…that's it!" I raised my head, "Dax, you're a genius!!" I grabbed him and hugged him before dropping him back on the counter.

"That's right!" Daxter stood proudly before deflating and giving me a confused look, "Why am I genius?"

"Peyton doesn't know that I know he's helping the Baron," I smirked, "That's our advantage. So, here's what we'll do...hey, Krew, do you know if there are any secret entrances or exits we should know about? And don't try and weasel out of this, I got your information, so you gotta spill. 'One question for one intel run', right? The first one was free."

"Mmm," he mumbled, his face a grimace, "I should have had you **all** kneecapped…there are a few exits that are only known to me and my employees…but don't tell anyone else, 'ey. And the next question will cost you a little extra, 'ey, so beware. I'll get one of my runners to assist you." Krew zoomed away, supposedly getting his runner.

"Jak, you'll need to be quick on this one," I looked back at Jak, "The first Metal Heads should arrive after you take out the first gun, so take 'em out and take 'em out quick. **(1)** If there's an exit to the surface nearby when you find the last gun, get to it as fast as you can. Then…if Baron Praxis has men down there…they'll only find ticked off Metal Heads."

"Sounds like a good plan," Jak nodded.

"I'm gonna stay here," I told him, slipping off the counter, "I don't wanna slow you down in the sewers. Trust me, you're going to need the speed."

"Here he is, 'ey," Krew floated back over and I stared at the runner. I couldn't believe it, standing there next to Krew was Blaze! He was wearing goggles over his eyes and his trademark Keyblade necklace. Wearing white gloves and a white vest that had a collar that stood up and the vest reaching down all the way to his knees, he also had a blue long-sleeve undershirt as well as white ripped pants and black sneakers. A giant black belt held various devices and knickknacks that I couldn't even begin to guess what they did.

"Blaze!! You motherfuckin' lunatic, there you are!!" I squealed, running over and grabbing his arm, "Dude, Zeke told me you went crazy, but here you are! And working for Krew all this time!"

"Yeah, I actually landed somewhere in the wasteland," Blaze told me, scratching the back of his head, "Sig saved me, so I pretty much owe him my life. He brought me to Krew and I've been working for him since."

"So you've been one of Krew's delivery boys? Doesn't sound like you," I laughed, "Krew says that you know the sewers like the back of your hand. Been crawling around down there lately?"

"I've been using the secret holes in the sewers to deliver my cargo," Blaze told me, then narrowed his eyes at me, "You don't know the things I've seen, the things I had to do when I was down there."

"Hey, hey, cool it, man," I held my hands up again, "Jeez, you _still_ sound crazy to me. Speaking of crazy…Peyton's with the Baron and he's giving away the information on all of our operations and missions. That's why we need you."

"Peyton?!" he nearly screeched, his voice breaking again, "The hell?! Why's he with the Baron?"

"He betrayed us, man," I shook my head sadly, "And you **don't** want to know the reason. Just help us, OK?"

"…Fine," Blaze nodded with a determined look in his eye, "So, who did you end up with?"

"Well, Dani and I traveled together and landed at the Fortress," I grabbed Blaze's arm and dragged him over to Jak and Daxter, "Where I met these two, Jak and Daxter. Say hi guys."

"Hey," Jak muttered, scrutinizing the boy.

"What's up, string bean?" Daxter asked, jumping on my shoulder. He hid behind me, though, when Blaze narrowed his eyes. Blaze was…OK, abnormally skinny despite the amount of junk food he eats every day. I swear, he was gifted with too much metabolism, enough to make French models get jealous. Not only was he bone-skinny, but he was tall, too.

"Aren't these the two-"

"Yeah," I answered, pushing Blaze over to one side so that the boys wouldn't hear anything, "Don't tell them they're game characters, OK? Imagine what it'll do to their mental states when we tell them they're not real?" Blaze glanced over to them before looking back at me and grabbing my shoulders.

"They're game characters, Sam," he shook me for a moment, "Of course they're not real."

"So? I just got a shot a little while ago, and let me tell you," I took off my jacket and showed him the bruise spots that dotted my shoulder, "The pain feel's pretty real to me. I suggest you keep your mouth shut about that little fact unless you wanna deal with a bunch of crazy people wielding guns, you hear? Besides, even if they're not real…they're still my friends, like you."

"…You're crazy, but I promise," Blaze told me, "I won't tell them…however, you do realize we have to tell them sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah, but might as well tell them when they seem ready enough," I replied, walking back over, "Okay boys, looks like we got ourselves a guide. Blaze?" He came over and coughed in his fist before turning on a map.

"Okay, if you're looking for the sentry guns, they're here," Blaze pointed to five blips on the map, "And the exits are here…here…and here, but I've seen Metal Heads passing through that one, and only I'm thin enough for this one, so your best bet would be this hole here." He pointed at a green blip just to the right of the last blip.

"It'll take you to a ladder and that leads to a manhole near the Hip Hog Saloon, just outside the Gun Course," Blaze blinked and looked up, "I visited there just a few minutes ago and there were people arguing how it was broken. You guys hear 'bout it?"

"…Hahahaha…uh, funny story," I smiled and laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head and rubbing my neck, "That was totally my fault."

"How the hell did you break an entire Gun Course?!" he shrieked at me.

"Don't ask, dude…" I sighed before looking at him again, "Just tell us, is that hole big enough for Jak to get through?" I looked between Jak and Blaze, "'Cause you realize that you're as thin as a tooth pick, right?"

"Haha, very funny Sam," he sarcastically grumbled, "Yes, Jak's small enough to fit through there. Should have no problem. The only thing is that he needs to be able to block it from behind him so that we don't have any followers."

"…That settles it," I straightened up and crossed my arms, "You have to go in there, Sticks."

"What?!" Blaze shrieked again, making me cringe.

"You have a habit of killing my ear drums," I mumbled, massaging the bottom part of my ears, "Anyway, you have to cover for Jak. Block the exit after he's in, and then crawl towards that one that you said only you're thin enough to fit through."

"Then who's gonna be able to cover for me?" asked Blaze, frowning.

"Doofus," I walked over to him and slapped his back, "No one can follow you that way. Besides, if you scramble fast enough, you can avoid the Metal Heads' claws and the KGs' sting rods. And I know how fast you are when you used to be chased around by me and Peyton. You can do this!"

"But-but I've never been in combat and-"

"Blaze…this isn't just about fighting for the Underground cause and bringing the Baron down," I whispered, pulling him away again, "This is to fight for the balance. If Peyton's screwing up the storyline, we have to fix it."

"Like…the Time Squad?" he asked warily. I chuckled as he used that term: a cartoon that described a boy, a macho dude, and an emo robot who go back through time to fix past mistakes and help history get back on track.

"Yes, like the Time Squad," I smiled, but then frowned, "Only thing is, we can't go back and fix our mistakes. It's a one shot deal, so you gotta do it right." He nodded and straightened up.

"All right, then let's do it," Blaze walked out the front door and Jak looked at me.

"Don't worry, he'll help you," I giggled, then put my hand on Jak's shoulder, "Watch out for him, okay? He's a good friend of mine…I couldn't stand to lose any of my friends." I gave Jak a squeeze and then released him. Jak nodded and walked away, Daxter hopping on my head to Jak's shoulder.

"Dank, murky, Metal Head-infested waters, here we come!" Daxter shouted sarcastically, "Just hope you got the juice for this Jak!" I shook my head at the two and sighed before looking at Krew.

"Okay, please tell me that's all you wanted me to do," I pleaded, sitting on a chair with a tired look, "My shoulder's throbbing and my thigh's starting to become sore again."

"Yes, yes," Krew waved me off, "You can stay here if you like in return for your services. A little extra bonus, 'ey…" I didn't hear the rest as I dozed off on the counter, glad for the green to sleep. **(2)**

'Please,' I thought, my eyes drooping as I laid my head on the counter, 'Jak, Blaze, Dax…be safe."

**-Blaze's POV-**

How did Sam ever talk me into this?! About 10 minutes ago, I walked into the room with the sentry guns and when Jak took the last one out, I came face to face with a Metal Head!! Screaming for my life, I tried to go to my hole, but I found KG with his zapping stick and almost jolted me with 15,000 volts!

"Holy crap!" I bellowed, running away. Jak finished off the sentry guns when I cam back, and that's when the Metal Heads and the KGs met us there.

"Kill them!" one KG yelled at us, and they ran at us. The Metal Heads did the same, so Jak grabbed the front of my vest and shook me like a rag doll! I was the one who led him here in the first place, what gives him the right to do that?!

"Where's the secret exit?" he asked me, glaring at me. I pointed to the north wall where the secret exit lay behind a stone wall.

"Where's yours?" he asked after, and I pointed to the other side where it looked like a pipe, "Fine." He threw me where his exit lay and I fell face first into the water. He ran between the KGs and the Metal Heads just as they were about to attack him, causing the forces to clash together. He pried open the brick wall and saw the break in the wall where he could get through.

"Good luck," he muttered while he took the exit, and I closed it behind him. I turned around, but found it a battlefield. I cursed and swore, staring at the mess and wondered how I was going to get around it before I saw that the whole fight was beginning to subside. I needed to act fast.

"I'm gonna kill Sam when this is over," I promised, wiping my goggles as I ducked into a different secret exit: a small river of murky, putrid water that flowed into another pipe that would lead me lower into the sewers. I didn't consider this a secret exit because I never thought I'd have to use it. I swear, I looked like I hadn't washed for weeks when I finally got out of the river.

"Sam owes me big time," I muttered, brushing off the muck. I looked around at my surroundings before seeing another pipe that would bring me to another ladder which would lead directly under the Hip Hog Saloon.

"I hate the sewers," I grunted as I crawled into that pipe, "Hope that guy and his rat got back to the surface. They're the only ones that can save this place from that evil guy…whatever that guy was…" **(3)**

**-Jak's POV-**

I crawled into the hole and found myself in another room, and, just as Blaze said, there was a ladder there that led to a manhole covering.

"Looks like four-eyes was right," Daxter commented as I walked towards the ladder. I climbed up the thing, wet with muck and grime, but when I tried to push the manhole covering up and away, it didn't budge.

"Jak, uh, you havin' a little trouble there, buddy?" asked Daxter as I grunted when it still didn't budge.

"The damn thing won't move!" I growled, pushing at it, "Why won't it move?!"

**-Blaze's POV-**

"Oh shit…" I looked at the crowd of people still outside of the Gun Course. About five people were standing over the manhole covering, probably making it impossible for Jak to get out. I have to admit, I was nervous…

"Sorry, can you people move?" I asked as I tried to make my way to the manhole covering.

"No way, man," some guy said to me, brandishing the gun in his hands, "When the Gun Course gets fixed in an hour, I'm gonna be the first to test this baby out." I groaned and shook my head. I needed help…then I sighed as I went over to the Hip Hog Saloon, knowing one person…

**-Sam's POV-**

"Sam? Sam, wake up…" I heard Blaze's voice echoing over me as he shook me back to consciousness.

"You better have a good reason Blaze," I scowled at him, grumpy at my early awakening.

"Jak's stuck," he told me, biting his lip, and I looked at him.

"**What?!**" I began panicking, "With the Metal Heads and the KG?!"

"Possibly…" Blaze mumbled under his breath, "There's people covering the manhole area and I can't get them to move. If Jak doesn't get out soon, they might find him…" I growled and pumped my Scatter Gun.

"Comin' Jak," I whispered before running outside and dashing towards the crowd. Blaze helped me spot the manhole and I noticed that the people standing over the manhole were all wielding weapons.

"Hey, you mind moving, man?" I asked first, trying to be polite, but they all glared at me and I glared right back, "Fine, I tried it the nice way, but…**MOVE before I SHOOT all your dumb asses!!**" I held up my Scatter Gun and pointed it at them, the whole group jumping out of the way in surprise.

"Thank you," I seethed before kneeling over the manhole and prying it open with the help of Blaze, "Hey Jak, need some help?" I grabbed his hand and the people behind us stared as I pulled Jak out of the sewers.

"Thanks for telling me about the road block," Jak growled, grabbing Blaze by the collar.

"Hey, hey, he didn't know Jak," I tried to ease the tension, but Jak let go of Blaze himself as he looked at the filth-covered boy.

"Yeah, well, I had to float down a river of crap to get out of there!" Blaze straightened his vest, "Didn't know that the KGs and the Metal Heads were gonna be in my way of escape either!"

"Calm down, you two," I stepped between them, but I could still see them glaring at each other with increasing hostility, and I sighed before yelling at the top of my lungs, "**KNOCK IT OFF!! DO I HAVE TO SEPARATE YOU TWO?!**" They looked at me as I glared at them, grabbing both their hands and dragging them to the Hip Hog Saloon.

"You guys are gonna be the reason why I don't wanna have children, I swear!" I scolded them as we entered the bar, "Especially hot-headed, irritating, no-brain-lunatic boys!" They looked back at me and crossed their arms, looking away from each other.

"Geez, it's worse than ending a fight between first graders," I sighed, "So, were you guys successful?"

"Yeah, got all of them," Jak replied, Blaze nodding in confirmation.

"What is that horrible smell?" asked Krew, floating in and fanning himself.

"Oh great, we do your dirty work in the sewers," Daxter looked at his slightly wet and mucky fur, "And come back smelling worse than a wet hip hog in a warm barn!" He jumped over on the counter and glanced at me before leaning towards Jak.

"This could have a serious impact on the ladies factor," Daxter whispered, Jak and I both rolling our eyes as I turned and grabbed a few towels for them to use to wipe off. When Blaze looked like he was about to say something, I threw the towel at his face, causing him to glare at me to which I glared back and put a finger to my lips.

"No, I think it was my lunch actually," Krew wrinkled his nose and everyone stared at him. I snapped out of it and shuddered, backing away and putting a hand over my mouth to hide my disgust and gagging.

"Yuck, you have to be kidding me," I gagged, my stomach heaving at the thought. That definitely woke me up: a fat man's lunch reeking from God knows where…

"Nice work in the sewers, eh," Krew turned around and I sucked it up, standing up as if I didn't hear the revolting confession, "I guess you're looking for that weapon's upgrade, hmm? Well, there's a blaster mod stashed in some crates at the Port. Find it, and it's yours…" With that, Krew left us alone with an echoing laugh. I sighed as I picked up my own morph gun, looking at it.

"He said only one…you get it Jak," I put my gun down and sat in a booth, "You need that mod more than I do." It was a little silent as I laid back and crossed my legs, putting my hands behind my head. I guess Jak was still there since I didn't hear any footsteps, but I just bounced my leg up and down as I waited for him to depart.

"You know, Krew usually has other things down at the Port," I stopped and my ears perked up, "I saw a couple of easy to wield weapons down there…you wanna check it out?" I sat up and looked at Blaze who smirked and nodded.

"Interested, I knew it!" he wiped his goggles with the towel before setting it down.

"So…what kind of weapons did you see?" I asked, a bit excited since his smile nearly threatened to eclipse his face.

"Let me think…" he put a hand to his chin as he thought, Jak and Daxter sitting down as they waited, "There was a long sword that I liked…a couple of big hand guns with a sound buffer-"

"Wait, what?" I perked up again, peeking my head out from the booth.

"Yeah, you know," he held up his hand as if he were holding them, "Sleek silver, huge bullets, easy to carry, and since I know you hate loud noises, it has a built-in silencer that makes it sound like a whistle instead…you want it, 'cause I know which crate it's in."

"Hell ya!" I jumped up and ran to the door, taking Blaze's hand and dragging him, "C'mon, you comin' or what?!" Jak and Daxter laughed to themselves as they followed. Turns out that there was another separate gun course away from the one next to Krew's bar, where we found our mod and guns.

"Oh my God," I breathed, handling the beauties, "Blaze, you're the best!" I hugged him before cocking the gun and aiming it.

"I call the course first!" I squealed, running through the doors. After, I walked out proudly with my new guns and smirked.

"All right, now try and beat that," I blew the smoke rising from the barrel and slipped it into the holsters I had attached to my pants. For the time being, I decided to call these guns the Magnums, even if they didn't look like it (I just liked the name). Jak only laughed and it seemed pretty normal, even Blaze was having a good time watching us firing off a few. Finally, it was time to go back and Krew approached us again when we arrived.

"I have proposition for you, Jak," Krew was staring at a trophy as he fanned himself, "Racing is the biggest sport in this city. Errol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track." Krew laughed and leaned towards us.

"My kind of guy. Only a fool would dare race against him, eh!" Jak waved his hand to clear the stench as Krew got close and in Jak's face, "That's where you two come in."

"What about me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You didn't even know how to drive a zoomer, let alone race!" Krew got in my face this time and I backed away holding my nose.

"Okay, okay," I sighed, "Man, I suck…" And I meant it. I didn't know how to drive, and I certainly didn't know how to handle a big gun as well as Jak. I was almost useless…

"Indeed," I glared at Krew, "A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section." A green security pass was tossed over to Jak, but I was surprised when Krew came over and gave me one, too.

"Help win over my client, eh," Krew told me as I looked up, "She's rather not…fond of me." He went back over to Jak and handed him a few papers.

"Oh, ah, your contract, just a few trifles from me," Krew kept the contract out of Jak's hand, "I've, ah, already signed your name to save time, mmm." He tossed it and it fell to Daxter who read it.

"We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from the race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, tickertape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs…" He took a big breath here and I began to doze off, leaning on Jak who himself was getting sleepy from the long list, "Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights…"

"**Game rights?!**" That woke both of us and we stood up straight, "Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims." Daxter looked back over with a cloudy expression as Krew chuckled and floated back to us. My head started to hurt from all of that actually…

"We can work out the tiny details later," Krew told us, me groaning as I held my head, "If you can get here to the Race Garage near the stadium in less than 3 minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team." I raised my eyebrow at that and had to look outside, seeing the zoomer parked out back again.

"Make me proud, mmmm!" Krew flew away, and I sat back down in the booth. Blaze waved good-bye as he went off to go do his own thing…probably get a shower.

"Yeah, you go do that guys," I laid back and scratched my head.

"You're not comin' with us?" asked Daxter hopping over to me.

"Nah," I shrugged, "I'm not the best of drivers if you hadn't noticed. Besides, you two boys've taken on Metal Heads, the KG, and worse, Krew's bad breath. I'm sure you can take a little heat from a chick." Then I sat up and blinked. The client that Krew was talking about was probably Keira, the mechanic.

"Oh and uh," I looked at Jak, "Don't be too quick to judge. Just a little 'psychic' advice, mind you…don't wanna reveal too much." I laid back again and closed my eyes, pushing the scarf over my eyes. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist and hoist me into a standing position before being thrown over their back.

"Oh fucking God, what the hell?!" I yelled, pulling my scarf down and looking at the perpetrator, "Jak?! No, put me down, I don't wanna go!" He carried me outside and walked towards the zoomer.

"I need sleep!" I whined before he put me on the zoomer, "Ugghhh…Jak…you suck." He just smirked before he got on behind me and I frowned.

"The hell?" I said before blushing as he took my hands and put them on the handles in front of me, "J-Jak, what're you-"

"Teaching you how to drive," he told me, turning on the zoomer, "You wanted to learn, right?"

"Y-yeah, but not right now!" I burst, "Besides, if you teach me now, how're we gonna get to the client in under three minutes?!"

"Just trust me," he squeezed my hands and the zoomer slowly moved forward, "We'll get there. Hold on tight and don't look back. Keep your head down and when you're doing turns, try to lean into them." I gulped and felt his chest press into my back, becoming very shy as I looked down and blushed again.

"Sam?" I looked up and shook it off before nodding.

"Let's do this, then," I muttered, gassing the engine. He schooled me all the way, and, amazingly, we reached the garage in one piece. Jak got off first and helped me down, Daxter jumping on my shoulder.

"Not bad kid," he told me, "A little shaky on the turns, but not bad." I laughed before rubbing Daxter's head.

"Thanks, I guess," then I looked to Jak, "I don't even wanna know how we did that…but…thanks for the lesson. We were cutting it pretty close, though, don't you think?" Jak shrugged before we all went into the garage.

"Uh, hello? Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" Jak leaned against some metal platform, Daxter hopping up on it. I leaned against the wall, smirking as I decided to watch one of my favorite scenes.

"I'm busy right now," Keira called, but Jak didn't know that… "You must be Krew's new errand boys." Jak frowned and I smirked, walking next to Jak.

"Don't forget girl," I called, the shadow looking up surprised.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast," Keira pushed the face plate up, "But I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do." I noticed Jak giving a cool guy smile and stared at Keira's shadow.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked, Daxter rolling his eyes while I silently held in my laughter. Typical boys and their hormonal urges…

"No!" Keira stood up and in front of the Rift Rider she was working on, "I'm working on a secret, uh…ah 'vehicle project'."

"Okay, sorry," he muttered defensively before turning to look at her again.

"Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype Jet-Board out on the stadium course," the boys mouthed the word 'jet-board' and nodded with a grin, "Beat the stadium challenge, and _maybe_ I'll consider you for my team." The girl sat on the Rift Rider and stretched her legs out, Jak's comical look making me smile and laugh while Daxter waved a hand in front of Jak's face. Daxter looked at me as I continued to laugh, but I stopped and gave him a secret smile. However, after I got over my laughing fit, I began to feel weird…something empty inside as Jak continued to stare with an awed expression. Just what was this? I shrugged it off before heading over to the exit and looked back.

"Hey, Gawking Wonder," I called, snapping him out of it, "Go shred something with that board. I've got a feeling you'll be a natural." He walked out the door and I hung back, going over to the curtain to where Keira was about to emerge to watch the screen for Jak's score.

"So…you work for Krew?" Keira asked and I shrugged.

"Ehh…I wouldn't call it work," I leaned on the ledge that overlooked the stadium, "I barely do anything, don't have a lot of skills either. I'm supposed to be a spy, but I even messed that job up. You've got to be talented to be putting a race team together. I mean, that hoard of gold over there's enough proof. What is that, like 10, 15 trophies?" She stared at me and sat on the ledge.

"You think I'm…talented?" she asked and I looked back. I was supposed to get on her good side after all, so I decided to make some small talk.

"Yeah, gotta have good management skills," I stood up and yawned, "Obviously, you know you're way around the track and a zoomer. I'd love to be able to do all those things."

"Hmph," Keira looked out to the score board and saw Jak hitting the target score,"You don't look like someone who'd work for Krew, and by the way you talk, you don't sound like one either."

"I'm too nice or something, right?" I asked, Keira nodding, "Listen, I might not be the best driver around, but this guy's really something. I know you don't like Krew…heck, I don't like Krew either, but you gotta let him race. He's got a bit of a score to settle with a certain higher-up and with this race, he can do it." I smiled as I saw him having a little trouble with jumping on a high ledge.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" she asked and I froze. Wait, what? Was it that obvious? I mean, of course, not in that sense, but…did I really…**really** like him? I shrugged it off again and decided to tell her what I believed.

"Of course," I put my hands behind my head and grinned, "He's my friend."

"Sorry, but even if he's _your_ friend, he's not mine. He's gotta prove himself if he wants to be on my team." She didn't say anything afterward and called Jak back in when he finished. I couldn't believe how hard and cold Keira had gotten while she was here! I thought she had toughened up a little, yes, but she was just plain mean! Then again, I couldn't blame her. After spending two long years without Jak, Daxter, or her green daddy, Samos, she was bound to get a little cold.

"Nice talking to ya…?"

"Sam," I held out my hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you Keira." She shook my hand but then frowned.

"How'd you-"

"I've a special ability," I chuckled as I realized something, "I guess that's my talent…still think it's not as good as fixing vehicles, though. Sounds like the boys're back in, better hide." She cocked her head before retreating behind the curtain, Jak and Daxter entering with big smirks on their faces.

"We beat the stadium challenge," Jak announced, crossing his arms. I headed back towards the window ledge and let the air that was flowing in cool me off a little.

"Great, people do get lucky," I heard Keira say, "Listen, don't you have someone to collect money from or beat up or something?"

"Think she's talking to you 'cause I don't do muggings," I whispered over to Jak and Daxter.

"You don't like us do you?" Jak asked, crossing his arms.

"You work for that slimeball Krew," she responded in a gritty tone, "What's not to like? Well…no offense Sam."

"None taken girlfriend," I called, the boys looking at me, "What? I'm a very likeable person…okay, so we talked, big deal! Look, big shiny things on wall!" I took their attention off me and to the wall of trophies.

"Looks like you won a few races," Jak took the bait and looked back to Keira, "Isn't it true the city champion gets to tour the palace?"

"Yeah, why?" Keira seemed curious.

"Could you get me into the palace?"

"A friendly visit, I gather."

"Yeah, I'm a real fan of the Baron."

"Okay, I'll help you out if you **stop bothering me**," she growled at us, making my ears flop down a little, "I saw an old maintenance elevator at the base of one of the palace support towers. That old lift might take you up to the palace **if **you can find a way to turn on the elevator's power."

"Okay, thanks!" I called, shoving Jak away and out before he said anything stupid, "We'll be on our way. Take care!" I suddenly felt my communicator vibrating and I looked down at my pants, taking it out and staring.

"What does he want now?" I groaned, answering it, "Krew's Slave Workers Inc., may I help you? Uh huh…uh huh…what?! Now?! Do you have any idea what time it is?! Jesus...no…no I wasn't…no sir, it's just…what? No…fine…I'll do it…no…Jak needs it more than I do, Krew. Yeah, yeah, I'll get your stupid money, just wait until I'm back to explain the details. I feel like I need a drink…" I shut it off and sighed.

"What is it?" Jak asked, watching me with concerned eyes.

"Krew says that his 'friends' are gonna be doing some money drops," I put the communicator away and put my hands on my hips, "Wanted you to do it, but I volunteered instead."

"But…what about your-"

"Rest? Please, a half-hour ain't gonna kill me Jak. 'Sides, I'm predicting that you're gonna need that rest. C'mon, and this time, you drive." I climbed on the back of the zoomer and he jumped on the front, glancing back at me before powering it up. Every so often, I'd become sleepy and rest my head against his back before jolting.

"Hey, she's so tired, she ain't freaking out like she used to," Daxter whispered to Jak who nodded, "You think she can handle this?"

"Don't worry about me," I tiredly smirked before grabbing Daxter off of Jak's shoulder and holding him in one arm that wasn't around Jak's waist, "I'm gonna be fine. Now stop talking about me and try to focus on the road." I semi-hugged him and fell asleep again with him in my grasp and he woke me up when we got back.

"There you are," Krew floated to us as we finally reached and entered the Hip Hog Saloon, "I'd thought that I'd have to recruit one of my other runners for the job."

"No, we just got side-tracked when Jak couldn't resist a little KG hit and run," I yawned and then turned to look back to them, "Right, Jak?" He smiled and shrugged. We headed over to the bar, Krew flying off for something first. I saw Tess wiping the counter and gave her a smile and a friendly wave.

"Hey, sugar plum, you new here?" Daxter asked, hopping on the counter as both me and Jak ordered something, "Whatcha got here that's, uh…**hot** and…wait, I've seen ya before! You're with the Underground-"

"Shh, I'm Tess," she whispered to us, "Torn sent me to spy on Krew. Play along and I may be able to get my hands on a few of Krew's secrets."

"Oooh, I love undercover work, baby," Jak rolled his eyes while I downed the ice cold water, getting brain freeze and hissing, "But, uh, two can work better than one. Let me help you out." I shook my head to get rid of the freezing headache while Tess laughed as the ottsel jumped back behind the counter. As he began drinking and breaking bottles, the talking orange fuzzball became more and more drunk.

"Has he **ever** had a drink in his life?" I asked Jak, who shrugged, "'Cause he doesn't look like the type of guy to hold in his drink…"

"Sam, I need you to make a few collections for me."

"Right, you told me over the comm.," I responded before pushing the cup back over to Tess with a thanks and swinging around on the chair to face him, "A few bags of money, right?"

"Listen, I have six 'clients' around town who are about to make money drops for me," Tess listening closely while Dax continued to ramble on, "I need you to collect each moneybag as fast as you can and 'take care' of any guards who get too curious, mmm! Get to a moneybag too late, and some townie might pick it up."

"Right, how many again?" I was watching Daxter out of the corner of his eye, a smile on my lips as I watched his drunk mouth ushering weird song lyrics.

"Just collect all fourteen moneybags before they disappear and bring them back here. If you lose even one back, then don't come back, 'eh!"

"…feeling so **DRY!!**" I burst out laughing at Daxter who finally finished his drunkard song, but I nodded and wiped a tear away.

"All right, I'll do it," I got up and petted Daxter on the head, "You are too funny, you know that right?" Daxter got up and stumbled before leaning on Jak, trying to kiss him. I giggled along with Tess, Jak pushing Daxter's face away.

"I love you man!" he declared before passing out on Jak's shoulder. I laughed out loud again before smiling at Jak.

"Told ya you guys'd need the sleep," I waved at them, "Get some rest, I'm pretty sure Dax's gonna have a rough morning tomorrow. See ya Tess." I walked out and jumped on the zoomer, driving around and collecting the money quickly. However…

"**You've gotta be frickin' kidding me!!**" I screamed as I was chased by the KG. Somehow, I think I must've dozed off after getting the last one and ran over a single Krimzon Guard, now being chased all over the place and trying not to lead them back to the Hip Hog Saloon. I winced as I felt a few bullets graze past me, one giving me a particularly bad burn across my cheek. After crashing my zoomer, I had to hide in a dumpster, which sucked ass! I came out smelling horrible and when I got back, I saw that the boys were still up and waiting.

"Mmm, quite the money collector, eh? Here's a gun upgrade," he tossed it to me before turning away, "Now get out! I need my beauty nap."

"Trust me brother, there aren't enough hours in the day!" Daxter commented before Jak walked over to me and looked at my face, "Yikes, what happened Sam?"

"Whatever you had, I got it, too," I muttered, taking a bit of grime off my jacket, "KGs were everywhere, it was like trying to avoid stepping on grass in a grass field!" I turned around, seeing Krew almost out.

"Krew, can I still crash here? The boys, too? We won't cause any trouble, promise."

"…Fine, seeing as how both of you did do a little something for me today…" Krew waved us off, flying away on his floatie contraption.

"We need to get that looked at," Jak touched it and I hissed.

"Hey, we all had a pretty long day, so chill," I pushed his hand away and yawned, stretching a little before walking over to a booth, "This can wait. I need rest…" I collapsed in it and fell asleep immediately, but I felt someone touching my face and putting something on it. I opened my eyes sleepily and saw Jak's face close to mine as he placed a bandage over the graze on my cheek.

"Quit worryin' will ya?" I pushed him away after he put it on, "Thanks, though. Goodnight everybody, Sam's out." I finally fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would hold better opportunities and, hopefully, would go as smoothly as today.

**-Baron's POV-**

"You lied to me!!" I yelled, throwing a chair at the boy. He did not cower under my fury, as he should have. I paced around the throne room, furious beyond words. That eco-freak managed to slip my grasp, again! That prophet-pff, he just had beginner's luck.

"You told me that he was to be alone," I snarled menacingly, "He had someone helping him escape while my soldiers went into the room too early and were mauled by Metal Heads! What is the meaning of this?!"

"He **was** supposed to be alone," the Prophet mumbled, "Do you know who helped him?"

"No, only one of my men came back and told me that another helped him, but he didn't see their face," I growled in frustration before sitting down and pounding my fist on the chair, "And we were so close!! I could have had him here, waiting to be exterminated like the freak he was!"

"…Then it can only mean one thing," the Prophet spoke, and I looked back at him, "My friends must be helping him…interesting. Let the game begin." I watched him with confusion as he exited the throne room. That boy was a waste of my time, in my opinion, but I wanted that eco-freak gone more. I sighed as I placed a hand over my weary face. He had better give me results, or I shall make sure that he pays for his mistakes next time, I promise that much…

* * *

Sam: Well, there you have it. It was long, though...sorry. Anyway, now we know the whereabouts of three of my friends, Dani, Blaze, and Zeke, minus the traitor Peyton...

Dani: Sam, someone's knocking! I'm gonna open the door.

Sam: No, don't I purposely-

Blaze: Hey Sam.

Sam: Fuck...Dani, I didn't want any of the guys in here except for Jak and Daxter...

Dani: ...Sorry...

Zeke: So, what's this about you and Jak? (nudges with elbow)

Sam: (glares) Don't provoke me. I can have you marrying a Lurker if I wanted to.

Zeke: ...Sorry...

Sam: (sighs) Well, might as well explain the numbers:

**1) I was talking about the sentry guns, not the Metal Heads.**

**2) The green to sleep meant it was okay for me to sleep...there was _no_ literal green thing.**

**3) Blaze was talking about Kor, not Peyton.**

Daxter: Now to address those reviews, get to it Sam!

**YumiTheDragonGirl: **Well, you're just gonna have to wait and see...but yes, there will be ass-kicking involved...(gives some cookies) Here, thank you for reviewing!

**CyndrDragon: **Thank you so much, and I hope that this next chapter will have you day-dreaming about it, too!

**GrimlyMystical:** Yes, I think everyone wants to kill Peyton now...

Sam: Thanks for all the reviews people! Now, off to go watch some TV and relax...bye!


	6. Unpredictable

chiv-id: OMG GUYS I'M BACK!!!

Aggie and Dani: We waited so long for you to get back, Samsung.

chiv-id: Please stop calling me that, I'm not a piece of technology.

Aggie: Well, you do spend way too much on your computer...

Dani: And you like to sing so...

chiv-id: Grah, enough! Let's get this started, who'd like to do disclaimer and previous summary?

Zeke: Can I do it? You never let any guys in here except for Jak and Daxter.

chiv-id: ...Yeah, I don't, so how the hell did you get in?

Zeke: Don't underestimate the mind of a techy.

chiv-id: Oohkay...well, that's not creeper-ish at all...fine, do what you want.

Disclaimer: Sam doesn't own Jak 2, Naughty Dog owns it.

Previously: **Yeah, a lot happened last chapter so here I go! Sam learned that Peyton, her best friend and also one of my friends, is betraying us so that he can kill us and take Sam for himself. You know, you should be calling him the creeper.**

Sam: **Technically, he's my stalker.**

**Fine, whatever. And she gets extremely upset by this and almost blows the fact that this is a game. Instead, she makes everyone believe that we're all psychics...you really couldn't think of something better to say? Like tell the truth?**

Sam: **You wanna get it on here? Right now? During the previous summary?**

**...OK, never mind. So, now, she realizes that she has to fight Peyton to save this universe or else this whole thing will fall under the Baron's will or the Metal Head Leader's fist, and wins her first battle against him in the sewer fight, making him notice her presence. It's now a fight between good and evil! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will-**

Sam: **Shut you the hell up? That'd be me. Just finish the damn summary.**

**ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! Jeez, kind of touchy today, Sam...anyway, she gets some bad ass guns, gets closer to Jak, meets Keira, and...think that's it.**

Sam: You know what, you take too long. I don't even care anymore. Let's go! The sixth installment of "Reality's Game": "Unpredictable"! Hope y'all like it!

* * *

Chapter 6: Unpredictable

"…Shh, don't do it! She's gonna be pissed!" Although my eyes were already closed, I scrunched them a little at the sound of Blaze's voice. Deciding to ignore it, I merely shifted to my side under the blanket…wait, since when did I have a blanket? It wasn't exactly the best blanket in the world, but it did keep me warm. I doubted Blaze did it, as he was probably out doing some other thing down in the sewers or at least washing off. Krew was definitely out, although I shuddered to think if he had, as the reasons were way beyond innocent or altruistic. So, that left Jak and Sig, and if I had to pick, it was probably Jak who did it, which made me a little warm inside.

"Aw, quit your whining, four-eyes! Sun's already shining and the Yakkows are singing! Well, not that there are any here…and Yakkows don't sing, but you get what I mean!" Ah, there was Daxter. And where Daxter was, Jak was never too far behind. It wasn't the fact that Jak tagged along with Daxter, it was more that if Jak was in the vicinity, Daxter would definitely stay in it.

"We got called in by Torn, he wants us to meet him for some important assignment," Jak's voice finally popped in, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It shook my shoulder a little, Jak's voice telling me to get up. And as nice as it would have been to get up from my **very** comfortable position, I pretended that I was still asleep, hoping that he'd just leave me there. What? I **did** take that assignment from Krew for him, so that **he** could be all sunshine and puppies in the morning as opposed to a near replica of Dark Jak.

"C'mon Sam, get up or we're leaving you," Jak uttered the words I wanted to hear and I couldn't help but give a secret smile in victory, but suddenly my eye was pried open by a pair of furry orange paws.

"She's totally awake!!! She's even smilin'!" Daxter blew her cover and I frowned at him, slightly groggy. I propped myself on my elbows to look at the little orange demon and he turned around, becoming wary. I smiled at him rather toothily, the ottsel gulping at me, a mischievous look dwelling in my eyes.

"Now…now, Sam, c'mon, we need to get to Torn and…JAK!!!" I grabbed him and hugged him, taking him under the blanket with me, holding him hostage. However, I was foiled when Jak snagged the blanket off of me and gave me a slightly grumpy but also exasperated look in the morning that just oozed "this is waaayyy too early for this crap". I couldn't help but feel like this since I didn't get the right amount of hours of sleep last night and got up, the blanket slipping off of me. Holding up the ottsel, I made a truce, grinning. Jak looked at me a bit strangely, his eyes going a bit blank as he stared at me.

"Jak, you all right?" I asked, but he just grunted, getting out of whatever state that he was held in quickly and held an arm up for Daxter to jump onto. Shrugging, I looked down and found that I was a total mess from tossing and turning last night. I groaned inwardly, thinking that he was probably thinking about how much of a slob I was.

* * *

**-Jak's POV-**

'_Mar, she looks like she's _begging _for it_,' I thought, turning away from her to get my face straight. She just looked so…**damn hot**. It was the only word I could think of, my mind straying off to imprint that image in my memories. Sam's eyes were dazed, her lips slightly parted in a small smile, and her hair was like a black waterfall that tumbled in small waves and curls, mussed from her turns and shifting during the night. Her scarf and jacket had been taken off, leaving her with just her shorts, leggings, and shirt, if that could even be called a shirt. Actually, it looked as if it was coming undone…I practically drooled at it, but I focused and nearly banged my head against a wall in frustration. What am I?!? Some hormonal prepubescent kid?!? I'm nearly a man's age, I shouldn't be reacting like this!!!

"Hey, Jak, you get a good look at her rack?" Dax startled me, it was as if he was reading my mind. It was the only thing I was staring at when the blanket came off.

"What?" was the only thing I could mutter without giving too much away about what I was thinking about.

"Her **rack**, that thing she's wearing as a top was coming off of it! Just a little more and she would've been almost-" I glared at him to shut him up. It was enough that the hormones were messing with my mind, but Daxter sure as hell wasn't making things any easier.

"…You were totally checking it out, weren't you?"

"Don't make me feed you to a Metal Head."

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

After I finished putting on the rest of my clothes, adjusting it, and fumbling with my unruly bed head, I sighed. Really, for once in my life, why couldn't I have inherited my want of short hair like my mom? At least her hair doesn't look like Doomsday in the morning...I started as I realized how little I've thought of my parents. I had always been adaptable, as opposed to a lot of girls in my class who bawled their eyes out at having left home to go to Japan for two weeks for Spring Vacation. I looked in the grungy mirror in the Saloon's bathroom, looked at the girl who was staring back. She looked apathetic to her situation, actually, she looked like she was having fun. I frowned.

"This is **not** fun," I told the reflection, but it still looked the same as it always did. I sighed again as I pondered a little more while fiddling with my hair. I never had much fun as I did here as in the real world, fighting people, running over KGs, etc. I mostly went through my day with my thousand faces, or masks maybe, when in reality I only had one face: apathetic. Don't get me wrong. I cared about my family and my friends, but I never really indulged myself in things. When my friends were having fun at the amusement park, I opted to stay out mainly because of my studies, which I still failed horribly at. Whenever they decided to just drive around the neighborhood, I told them that I didn't feel like it or I didn't have the time. For some reason, it never interested me. But now look at me! I was fighting Metal Heads, dodging KGs, and running off on wild and dangerous errands with Jak. I couldn't help but chuckle as though this had been my one true outlet in life.

"Hey, toots, you ready? 'Cuz since I'm a different species, the bathroom rule don't apply to me," the smart-aleck ottsel shouted at the closed door to the girl's side bathroom. I laughed and told him I was coming out in a second, looking at myself one last time and deciding I liked the waves and bounces in my hair now as they started to settle.

"…This may be a little fun, but this isn't a game," I corrected myself from my first statement, "This is life and death, and who knows, if we alter this game in any way, the universe might go out of whack. Marty stopped his dad getting run over by a car and look what happened…that's right, he almost got fucked by his own mom. OK, no games, but you can enjoy it…just a little." I swear, I was definitely going crazy in this game. When I finally got out of the bathroom, Daxter hopped up on my shoulder and grinned.

"Looking good hot stuff," he complimented me and I just roughly rubbed his head.

"Thanks, but that's not gonna get you anywhere with me," I looked over to the bar to find Tess gone, figuring that she got called back to the base, "But you might wanna try that blondie who's working as the bartender. I have a feeling there's gonna be something good happening there." Daxter's tail wagged on cue and he looked to me eagerly.

"That wouldn't happen to be a psychic feeling, would it?" Daxter asked slyly, and I just chuckled.

"Yeah, although it doesn't take telepathy to figure out that there's something there," I chuckled and walked over to Jak who was talking to Blaze, "Go get her tiger." Daxter smiled to me before getting Jak's attention by jumping on his shoulder. He turned around and nodded to me, seeing me fully dressed.

"OK, let's go," he turned back to Blaze, "We'll continue this tomorrow or the day after, gotta go check up with our guys first." I looked to my friend in confusion and he shrugged with a smile.

"Jak thinks that my knowledge of the sewer system'll come in handy someday," he leaned in close to me, "See, Sam? **Someone** values my talents."

"Blaze, you're always appreciated," I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Although, being valued for knowing how to crawl in and out of sewers is sort of not really something to be proud of, bro." His face slipped, but I encouraged him with a smile.

"At least not back home, but here, it's definitely something we need to fight Peyton and the Baron and the rest of the bad guys," he beamed tenfold and I couldn't help but return it. What can I say? Smiles were contagious. Blaze then fished something out of his bag that he had on, giving it to me with a wink.

"Well, since you appreciate me so much, I'll let you have something extra," he told me, dropping it in my hand. I looked down at my hand at the thing he gave me and shrugged it off, tucking it into a satchel that Krew had lent me for the spying job.

"C'mon Sam, I already got a zoomer out back earlier today," Jak called, and I said my good-byes to Blaze and joined Jak in a double-seated zoomer (to my **immense** relief-things were getting a little too comfortable with the one-seater). We reached the base entrance easily, although, **once again**, Jak ran over a KG and we had to zoom around for another 5-10 minutes before losing the back-up KG force.

"What took you guys so long?" Torn asked and I saw Daxter begin to start an argument when he spotted Tess in the recesses of the dark hallway that led deeper in the hide-out, with Dani helping her. I gave a quick wave then looked over to Daxter. He looked to me for support and I shook my head. During a mission was not a great time to be hitting on anyone, that'd just make you look like a skirt chaser. His ears flopped down, but he stayed in place on Jak's shoulder. Jak turned his head to look at his companion who suddenly didn't seem all that puffed up today.

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads," Torn started off with little to no hesitation, and Jak's attention snapped back to Torn, Daxter also focusing.

"That's not **our** problem-" Jak was about to argue, but Torn butted in, pointing a finger.

"It is our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants," Torn crossed his arms, "His name is Vin and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the power station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine, so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide." I at first didn't quite get it, after all, not enough sleep, but when I remembered Vin, I also remembered who happened to be staying with Vin at the Metal Head-infested Strip Mine.

"Hey Tattoed-Wonder, why come we get all the crappy missions?" Daxter protested, and just as Torn bent down, about to argue with the orange creature, I stepped in the conversation.

"Do you have some sort of communication with Vin at the Strip Mine?" I asked, but Torn shook his head.

"All meetings are in person, and under strict surveillance. We also check the area every five minutes an hour before and after each meeting, to make sure we don't have any leaks," Torn turned to me in slight curiosity, "Why?"

"One of my friends is actually helping Vin while we're…stuck in this city under the Baron's and Peyton's eyes," I opened my eyes in surprise, "Peyton probably has a surprise waiting for us, though, and I would count on him having rigged something to make us vulnerable while we try to rescue Vin." Torn's eyes grew wide and he stopped leaning on the table, stalking me.

"And you'd know this how…?" he looked at me menacingly and I had to admit…the tattoos were definitely fierce.

"My friend Peyton and I and the rest of us…we're slightly telepathic," I sighed and then looked up at him, "Me and Peyton are actually probably more psychic than the rest of us, but Peyton's sort of got the upper hand. He's smart, he's ruthless, and he won't stop until he gets what he wants…furthermore, he wants me. And everyone else dead." Torn stood back and I watched him absorb the news, Jak and Daxter not surprised, but still on guard in case Torn reacted badly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked quietly, leaning back on the table for support.

"Well, technically, I told these two first, but I didn't want to tell anyone else because, as I'm sure you know, there would be a bounty placed on me and my friends if anyone found out. I didn't want to tell anyone if I had to…" I looked at him, watching the emotions go through his eyes carefully.

"You should've told me at least," Torn told me, "I could've probably come up with better jobs for you than to run around with the circus crowd." At this, Jak and Daxter glared at him.

"I know…I realize that, but the worrying thing is that Peyton's prophetic power is rather…enhanced," I admitted, after all, he seemed to know more about it even though he's never played the game once, "I'm not sure how, but…" I gasped as I realized what it was. That day, I had brought my Jak 2 Walkthrough Guide that I had written down myself, since I was too poor to buy the actual book itself. Every experience, every hidden area, every event was jotted down by me. The damn book might've fallen in with Peyton when he got sucked in. HE WAS CHEATING OFF OF ME!!!

"Son of bitch…" I ground my teeth in frustration, then looked to the boys who were looking at me rather confused, "Peyton's cheating…at least, in psychic terms."

"How do you cheat in being psychic?" asked Daxter, extremely puzzled by my words.

"In a way, being psychic is already cheating," I crossed my arms in anger and in thought, trying to spin my web of lies further although it was already dangerously spread out. Too big, and there might be holes in my web big enough for the truth to fall through or cause me to fall in my own web and trap myself in my own lies.

"We can see the future, but only bits of it," I replied finally, "After all, the future is always changing due to interactions between people. For example, messenger could change the future because he delivered the message that would stop two local gang families from fighting and destroying a whole neighborhood in the slums. However, visions come to us at random points of time.

"The way he's cheating is that he's using something of mine that I wrote in of things that I've had visions of," I began the conclusion, "In actuality, I probably predicted this before, but it had no meaning until now. Because he has my 'prediction book', he's not even using his powers, but using mine." They took in the information and realized what she was saying: Peyton was in a sense reading her predictions, meaning that it took less power for him to know what was to happen while Sam took all her energy in her own readings. That way, Peyton could plan ahead.

"Great, either way we're screwed," Torn groaned, and I couldn't do anything but agree silently. Either way, Peyton wins. If we don't go, there's a good chance that Vin and Zeke might be food for the Metal Heads or interrogated about their relation to the Underground and to me. On the other hand, if we do go, Jak and Daxter might be captured and killed, and me be Peyton's slave for life (not a pretty picture).

"And whatever deal the Baron with the Metal Heads, the city's eco is almost gone. And his time is running out, if we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there won't be a city left to defend," Torn muttered in disdain. Torn's words sparked something in me, an idea that made me warm with delight and smile in a most triumphant manner.

"No, we're not," I told him, as I had another realization, "He may have read my book, but there's definitely something we can do to…he's smart, but he's gotta make a slip up some time." Torn looked back at me with a mixture of hope and determination.

"All right, so what do you suggest?" I grinned at him and held up a finger.

"Be unpredictable," I told him simply, "Simple interactions between people can change the future, and I doubt Peyton has enough control as I do over his predictions to focus on a certain point in time. The best he can do is make a vague prophetic guess." I beamed on the inside. I was really starting into this psychic crap!

"OK…that sounds like a plan!" he clapped his hands together and stood before tall and straight, "So, what do you think we should do? Vin's not gonna last if we don't help him get out of there, but we'll be running straight into a trap. Not to mention your friend is there." Again, I had a smile plastered on my face, the boys giving eager grins back to me.

"I'd say the Baron should understand how little **patience** the Metal Heads have for his little bribing games," I walked over to the maps and fished out something special I got from Blaze before I left the Saloon, "You seein' what I'm seein'?" The boys travelled over to the table where I laid my secret weapon out and they all blinked before smiling slowly, wicked grins in place of confused frowns.

"All right boys, time to put this plan into action before Vin becomes Metal-meat," I told them, giving in to the wickedness. Sometimes, it felt a little good to be a little bad.

* * *

Sam: So, how'd y'all like it?

Daxter: That was pretty good, especially when I got to get under the covers with ya!

Sam: Ok, no Dax, that's just so wrong.

Daxter: (waggles eyebrows) You liked it.

Jak: (grabs ottsel off shoulder) I'm gonna feed you to a Metal Head.

Daxter: (choking for breath) Whoa, whoa, just kidding Jak! You were starin' at her rack, too!

Jak: (blushes) Yeah...but...screw it, you're gonna get fed to a Metal Head.

Daxter: No, wait, I'm sorry!!! Sam, help me!!! (gets carried off)

Sam: (sighs) Jak! Dani, take over will ya? (runs off to help Daxter)

Dani: Hey! So, that was pretty awesome for a new chapter, right? Kinda short, though...

Aggie: A little...

Zeke: I can't believe I'm stuck with the lunatic scientist until next chapter...

Dani: Don't worry, she told me she's making another one right after this.

Zeke: Thank God...

Vin: ...Is it that bad?

Everyone (except Vin): (stares) Oh...sorry, didn't notice ya there Vin, sorry...

Vin: ... (cries on inside)

Sam: (comes back with Daxter, breathless) Never...ever...make Jak angry...

Daxter: (missing clumps of fur and traumatized, squeaks)

Sam: What'd I miss? ...And why's Vin in a corner? (everyone shakes head) OK then...well, Imma leave this up to you readers! Please review! I'll try get another chapter in this week! Or at least next week...oh! And replies to reviews!

**newhi: Glad you liked teh cookies, and thanks for the reviews! Moar cookies for ya!**

**Cyndardragon: The answer was in this chapter, so I hoped your question was answered clearly! Thank you for your review! Sorry for the long wait, more cookies for you, too!**

**GrimlyMystical: I've replied to you before and I'm glad I have your support! Cookies to ya!**

**QueenofNobodies: You are new to my reply list, but nonetheless, welcome and thanks for your support! Cookies for all!**

**Platinuum McAwesome: LOLZ, you realize she's been hyper that whole day you did that right? Cookies for you! Don't share with Dani.**

**Moonlight of Thunderclan: Thank you for your concern, support, and warning. I'm not sure why, but my characters are starting to become really Mary Sue which I really hate...I needz advice! Please give if you can! Cookie timez!**

**Darkangel: Thanks! Cookies for you!**

**Scarlett Wolf: Thanks, and their relationship is sort of hot and cold, since Jak is supposed to get Keira and Sam is from another world, so both are dealing with struggles that make them not so open-minded to the thought of having a relationship with each other right now. But don't worry, eventually, all this tension'll build up and BAM! Before you know it, it's like they were never apart. Cookies!**

**Hinasakii: Yeah, that's what I think a lot of people wanna do-kill Peyton. Cookies to chuck at Peyton or eat...or eat while watching people chuck stuff at Peyton! WHO KNOWS, LULZ!**

**Plumalchemyst: Thanks for the warning. Two warnings=dangerously close to Mary Sue character. Shoots. Cookies for you!**


	7. A Broken Bond

Sam: I'm back!!! And only after four days!!! And this chapter is a doozy!!!

Dani: You've got bags under your eyes...that's not good.

Sam: Yeah, figured as much...

Aggie: Maybe you should get some sleep...you haven't slept even 6 hours per night.

Sam: (yawn) Yeah...wait! You're trying to take over my place tonight aren't you?!?

Dani: What?

Sam: I am ze author!!! I have the power!!! IT'S MINE!!! (hysterically laughs)

Zeke: Yeah...she needs sleep, I'll get her to bed, so we can run the show. (glint in eyes)

Blaze: Don't judge us, she's kept us out of the special author and friends box long enough.

Dani: So you guys were just mad you weren't let into the editing room?

Blaze: Maybe. Well, since I think I'm the only person who hasn't done a disclaimer or a "previously"...

Disclaimer: Sam doesn't own Jak 2, or any part of series for that matter, Naught Dog does.

Previously: **So, apparently, Jak's just a pervert and thinks that Sam's sexy in the mornings.**

Jak: **You wanna die?**

**Ah, no thanks. But anyway, Jak, Daxter, and Sam got summoned back to the Underground HQ and found out that Zeke and Vin are trapped at the Strip Mine by Metal Heads and might get attacked by the KG due to Peyton's informing of the Baron. However, Sam's got a plan...**

Blaze: Ja, so enjoy this new chapter of "Reality's Game": "A Broken Bond"!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: A Broken Bond

"You know, I really don't know if this is such a good plan after all…" Jak nervously looked about himself, hooked up to various devices and tubes. I stood up after plugging in the last of the tubes and dusted myself off. Daxter had a rather similar distressed face, seeing as how this looked eerily similar to the machine that he found Jak under when he came to set him free.

"Well, with help from Torn and Tess, we were able to reconstruct a primitive, but similar machine that forced that Dark Eco into your body," I wiped my forehead and Jak for some reason began laughing, Daxter joining soon after, "What?"

"You look like you got a mono-brow!" Daxter laughed aloud, Torn joining the room as soon as he heard the laughing and chuckled along with them.

"Oh, very mature guys," I vented, trying to wipe it off, but ended up making it look like a squiggly. I was sure that it probably looked squiggly since my hands still weren't clean and they began laughing even more, Torn actually full blown in his mirth.

"OK, when I come back, we're gonna start this," I told Jak, which instantly shut him up, "Torn, can you check my work for me?" He nodded and I went to the bathroom to wash up. Before I completely left the room, I looked to Jak and blushed slightly, nodding to him as well to calm him. As I travelled there, I thought of the plan that we had concocted and the events that occurred within a mere hour or two…

**-2 Hours Ago-**

_"All right boys, time to put this plan into action before Vin becomes Metal-meat," I began, and pointed to the entire network of tunnels and sewer that laid under the city, displayed on Blaze's map._

_ "Don't you mean Vin and _Zeke_?" Jak reminded her, but she smiled and shook her head._

_ "I'm sure if they got in trouble, Zeke is more than capable of handling a few Metal Heads, but I'm not sure if he can protect himself and Vin at the same time. So, in any case, Vin's the most likely to go first," she proudly stated, then began to feel a little embarrassed, "Not to say that Vin isn't capable of handling things on his own as well." The incredulous look shot by Torn obviously meant that it was complete BS what I was saying about him._

_ "Yeah…shouldn't have even _tried_ that one," I cleared my throat, "But I think he can handle himself for a while…against both KGs and Metal Heads, however, he's not going to last very long. We need to get him out of there, quickly, before the Baron decides between Ambush A and Ambush B, ala Peyton." They gave me strange looks and I sighed._

"_Peyton likes to make multiple plans and strategies, so basically he has a back-up plan for his back-up plan," I focused and pointed again to the map, "OK, so, according to Blaze's map, there's actually several tunnels that lead to different parts of the palace." I looked through the various plans and that Torn had lain out. It was useful that he had been a KG and had people on the inside, as it afforded them valuable current schematics of the palace._

_ "Me, Jak, and Daxter saw an access tunnel they used to regulate the meetings with the Metal Heads to give them Eco," Jak and Daxter nodded in acknowledgement, "That's not the only tunnel they're guarding, but there are quite a few here that Blaze notes are poorly protected. Since they've established a steady relationship with the Metal Heads, it's assumed that as long as they give them Eco, they won't think about raiding the palace."_

_ "The Baron and city's running out of Eco, though," Torn slipped into the conversation easily, his eyes darting between the maps and the latest Eco shipment requested from Krew, "And the Metal Heads are losing their patience. That's why they're attacking his mines, so that they can have direct access to the Eco without the middle man."_

_ "Exactly, but this just makes the problem worse as the Metal Heads aren't sophisticated enough to work the mines while the Baron can't get any more Eco if the Metal Heads aren't letting them work," I shook my head at the predicament, "Besides that, even if the Metal Heads released the mines to let the Baron obtain more Eco, the Metal Heads demand more than the Baron can produce, even if he put to work every single citizen of this city to work. So, I think we should arrange a more…_direct_ meeting between the Baron and the Metal Heads." I pointed to the sewer system lines that had less security._

_ "We can use these tunnels here to lure the Metal Heads to the palace. We don't want too many, since all we want is a distraction," I held up my access pass, "Since me and Jak got these babies, getting them into the city won't be that hard. Also, the sentry guns that Jak destroyed made the Baron second-guess his security. Torn?" I looked to him to explain the rest of the story._

_ "We got word that the Baron ordered a recall of all sentry guns, to be replaced by actual KGs, until a new model can be remade," Torn smirked at Jak and Daxter, "Thanks to you guys, he's spread his forces out more across the city, but it also makes the security at his palace weaker."_

_ "Yeah, and that includes the security at the access tunnels," I nodded in thanks to Torn, "Punch out a few guards before they alert the others, and the tunnels are all ours. The only tricky part of this plan is how to lure the Metal Heads into the palace." I looked at Jak and Daxter, but Daxter held up his paws in denial._

_ "No way! You know how many times we get the crappy ends of the deals?!?" Daxter protested, but I shook my head. I knew that what I was going to say was going to upset Jak, but it was the only way. I thought of Zeke and Peyton's words, gathering courage._

_ "You're not going to be the bait," I told him, but I looked at Jak pointedly, "But we do still need you for the bait bit. Jak…I know this is a stretch, and I know it was terrible for you, but we need it."_

_ "Need what?" he asked, slightly wary. I breathed in calmly and let out my breath in a sigh._

_ "What is the one thing that Metal Heads want?" I asked, and as Jak processed the question, thought of the answer, then realized what I was asking of him, he gave me a fierce look. I nearly shuddered at the sudden change in the atmosphere, as if all the heat had been sucked out of the room._

_ "There is no way I'm going back there," Jak told me with malice dripping with each word, backing up, his eyes turning dark. His hands looked as if they were going to grow claws, his teeth bared slightly. I held up my hands to make a submissive gesture, to calm him._

_ "You're not, we're going to do it here," I turned to Torn, "Torn, you have the plans of nearly everything the Baron has. Do you also have the Dark Eco Matter Machine?" Torn looked surprise and I nodded, Torn complying with a suspicious look and walking out of the room to search for it. For his safety, I told Daxter to help Torn look for it, considering how much junk there was in his room._

_ "For every process, there is always a reverse process," I began to explain to Jak, his guard still up, "What they put in, we can take out. In reality, you're probably the only source of Eco we have. And the Metal Heads want Eco, no matter what kind."_

_ "…You're not putting me through that again," he quietly remarked in a scathing tone, "There is no way in HELL you're making me do this!" I put down my hands and walked towards him carefully, looking straight into his eyes._

_ "I know," I told him, "I know this isn't easy for you. I'm sorry, but I can't ask Torn to give up the Eco that is being used for the Underground."_

_ "But you can ask me?" he snarled, his complexion going from tan to white for an instant. I felt terror for that instant and after that I wanted to slam my head into a wall. I shouldn't show any fear and grow a back bone, but at the same time…how close of a friend was I to Jak really? We do errands together and occasionally hang out, and there's some of that chemistry in the form of hormones that's working, as it does in all teens, but how close was I to him? In terms of relationships, I ranked probably 4__th__ or 5__th__ on his list and, in reality, barely knew him. In turn, he barely knew me. I was still a stranger in his eyes and vice-versa. How could I say 'I know' when I don't? I shook my head, understanding that I shouldn't have asked him, but there wasn't an alternative at this point. Time was short._

_ "Jak, please," I carefully and slowly took his hand, still looking him in the eyes, "My friend is in there…someone who never deserved to be caught up in such a terrible situation. He's fighting for his life against the Metal Heads, and it's only a matter of time before the Baron sends his troops in to kill or torture him. I…I can't let that happen. I already lost Peyton to whatever insanity that drove him to want to kill our friends, but at least I can save everyone else." I looked down as I thought of everything that had happened and the reason we were all here. It was my fault that everyone got sucked into the game, I knew. If I hadn't brought the game, then none of this would have happened. Dani would be eating sweets at her house, not hiding underground. Zeke would be able to focus on directing his movies instead of being attacked by Metal Heads and KGs from both sides. Blaze wouldn't crawling around in sewers, and who knows where Tom and Aggie are and what they're doing, but I'm sure that they wouldn't have wanted to be here anyways._

_ 'It's all my fault,' I thought, thinking of how much danger my friends and I were in because I brought the damned game! I was gonna make it right, though…if anything, I owed it to them to get them out of this mess that I made._

_**-Jak's POV-**_

_ "It's all my fault," I heard her whisper, although it looked as though she was too deep in thought to really notice. I was still angry that she would even think that I would accept going through the hell I had been put through for two years again, but it seemed as though a heavy guilt had settled on her shoulders. I looked down at the hand that held mine. It was squeezing my hand softly, yet firmly. _

_ "I can't make you do it," she finally spoke up again in a clear voice, looking me in the eyes, "But I'm begging you, please. This plan can't work without you. I'm leaving the luring of the Metal Heads to Torn and the Underground, but you, me, and Daxter are going to get Vin and Zeke out of there before the Baron figures out what's going on." I couldn't stand the look on her face and looked away, releasing her hand from mine. I walked to the table, placing both of my hands on it and keeping my back to her. Whatever she said about it being her fault, it was her problem, not mine. She had no idea what I went through, the pain I suffered, the taunts, the insults, the humiliation, none of it! I had been separated from my friends, my home, left to rot in that steel prison for two whole years, and for what? To become…this?!? This thing that strikes fear, even in her. What would Samos say? What would…Keira say? I had changed, and in looking back, I realized I was weak. I was always forced into doing work for others when they could've done it themselves and, besides Dax, Samos, and Keira, I never had anybody else. I was stripped of _everything_ that day I came to this Precursor-forsaken place._

_ "Jak…" she spoke softly and I looked in subdued surprise to see her next to me, " I'm not trying to force you, it's your decision. But, I'm just trying to remind you of the circumstances and the situation we're in…I need your help." She wasn't close to me, but since we were the only ones in the room, it felt as though we were squeezed together. I nearly scoffed at her words, but chose to remain silent. I thought about the time she and I had spent together, of the hormones that sparked something in me when I looked at her. Who was this girl? And why…did I have these feelings when I looked at her? I already had Keira…at least, I hoped she had liked me back then. Now that I had become this freak…Keira…what would you say? Would you be afraid of me like Sam? I looked to Sam and pushed everything else to the back of my mind, wanting to get through this first._

_ "You think you can do this?" I asked, and she looked at me, surprised, then troubled._

_ "No…honestly, I've never done something like this before," I felt exasperation and outrage at her words, "But…I have faith that the Underground will help us out, especially Torn. I believe that he's on our side."_

_ "He's on our side as long as we're the Underground's dogs," I argued back. She didn't say anything at first, probably knowing that this was mostly true._

_ "He's on our side because we're trying to bring down the Baron and prevent this city from destroying itself from the inside, out. And by willingly performing these tasks, he puts his faith and trust in us," she looked up, seeing Dani and Tess pass by again in the dark hallway, "Torn, Tess, and the Underground are all valuable allies…and who knows, they could become our friends in the future."_

_ "Optimism and faith aren't exactly concrete," I retorted and looked at her, "I can't just act alone by your word and believe that everything'll be all right. I'm not that stupid." She seemed offended by my last remark, then sighed as if the world were upon her shoulders._

_ "Jak, every victory we have over Peyton means having a better shot of reclaiming the city as well as getting your revenge," I perked up at her words, "He turned you into the ultimate weapon by injecting Dark Eco into you, and by using some of that Dark Eco, we can get back at him. It might seem like an insignificant battle won, but I believe each success will bring us both closer to our goals." Although it made sense, I couldn't. She could ask me to fight KGs, bash some Metal Heads, anything but that. Every time I thought about it, I could feel the rage within me grow to the point where I couldn't control myself._

"_Jak?" I was deep in thought when she touched me on the shoulder and I snarled at her on accident, feeling caged, cornered. She drew back and her eyes squeezed back, startled. Her ears also drooped a little in fear. This only made me feel angrier. Didn't she have enough faith in me not to hurt her? She could put her trust in Torn, Tess, the Underground, but not me? Ask me to go through that hellish torture of an experiment again, but not Torn?!? I felt the rage just intensify and saw her eyes open and grow wide with fear. I had turned and she just stood there, staring at me. I approached her, baring my teeth. I didn't need someone who didn't trust me…who saw me merely as a tool to bring them closer to their objective…and saw me as a monster…_

_**-Sam's POV-**_

_ "Jak?" I noticed his expression getting angrier and tried to get him to talk again by touching his shoulder. Bad move. He growled at me like an animal, almost biting me and I jumped back, closing my eyes. There were two things I reacted sharply to: flying projectiles and aggression. And let me tell you…it wasn't a flying projectile that I was feeling. I opened my eyes slowly as I noticed his breathing was getting heavier and labored._

_ 'Jak?' I looked at him and stared into coal-black eyes and a white face with razor-sharp teeth. My eyes grew wider and I could only feel fear upon seeing himself transformed. Where was Daxter when you needed him? Oh…right…I sent him away with Torn, leaving me with Jak…alone…I saw him come closer, but I didn't move. Finally, he was towering over me, giving me a good view of his fangs. Then, I realized something…if he was really going to attack me, wouldn't he have done it already? I began to calm down, and instead I just looked at him. When scared, you don't actually get a good look at what was scaring you, so instead, I just observed. His skin had turned to a chalky whitish-purple and his eyes entirely black, no pupils, nothing. It reminded me of obsidian, one of my favorite kind of stones. That trademark yellow and green-streaked hair had gone completely white and spikier, black horns emerging from it. His nails had turned into vicious purple-black claws that threatened to close around me as he held his stance over me. Finally, after a few seconds that seemed longer than a few seconds, I understood he wasn't the boogeyman in my closet that I should be scared of. I slowly and cautiously reached my right hand out to rest it on his cheek, having remembered something I should've done a while ago when talking with him._

_ "I'm sorry," I told him, realizing I hadn't said one apologetic word. Jak's face went slightly slack, finished with baring his teeth and now only giving me a blank stare. His shoulders and claws lowered and he straightened his posture a bit so that he wasn't towering over me. I kept my hand there until he changed back, both of us still staring at each other until he was done. Suddenly, I realized the awkwardness of the situation and removed my hand._

_ "Um…well," I turned around so that I didn't have to keep staring at him, "You have any suggestions on what we can do about the Metal Heads?" He wasn't saying anything so I was getting nervous…I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my skull. I slowly turned around and he was still there, although I swear to God I almost kissed his chest when I turned back. I didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes and began to back up when his arms went around my waist, holding me firmly. I blushed as I tried to get out of it, making an angry face._

**-Present-**

_ "Jak, what're you...OK, not the time!" I told him, pushing him away. I didn't look at him and instead focused on the sewer map on the table. To be honest, it thrilled me for a moment, but I didn't even want to think of the possibility that he liked me right now. I didn't want to admit it that I was getting attracted to a game character, for Christ's sake! Would you?!? That was when Daxter and Torn showed up, and we laid out the plans. Jak snapped back into serious mode and when I finally looked him in the eyes, he nodded grimly that he'd do it. I had to get Tess' and Torn's help since I wasn't really any good at building technology, especially technology I've never seen before, and we were done shortly after, leading up to me going to the bathroom…_

"Hey Sam, are you done with that machine thing?" Dani asked, entering the bathroom since I had left the bathroom door open. She was holding a bunch of towels, and by the cloth tied around her waist like an apron, she had been put to use. Tess had told me that she helped with stocking the supplies and keeping tabs on the inventory, sort of like a treasurer and that she liked it. I was glad, since Tess had told me that her being a nurse might've been too much for her since the wounded were often the result of either Metal Head mauling or KG beat-ups. No one was on the Underground's side except for the Underground.

"Yeah…I just sure as hell hope it works and doesn't…" I didn't want to say it, but Dani could understand what I was about to say.

"Make him explode or something…" I glared at Dani, "Oops…sorry…but don't worry, everything'll work out all right. You'll see! Jak's the hero of this game, he definitely can't die."

"Yeah, if we weren't here, but since we all got here, everything's been kinda…different," I told her, blushing a bit remembering the 'hugging' incident, "I guess it's 'cuz we're seeing it from a different perspective."

"…What kind of perspective?" Dani asked, suspicious, and I swore under my breath. For all of her ditz and care-free attitude, she was surprisingly intuitive about attraction between two people. As soon as she has a whiff of those pheromones, she doesn't stop her hunt until she proves she was right about her prediction.

"Like, you know…we're in the game…and…stuff…" it was lame, but I really couldn't come up with anything. Again, Peyton was the witty one in our group. I quickly moved away before she could ask me anything else. Hopefully, she'd forget this and I wouldn't have to deal with her shenanigans to trip me up and get some juicy gossip. Besides, if she knew, she'd never let me live it down nor would she be able to keep a secret. Once, I told her I had a crush on a guy, and she wouldn't stop smiling around him whenever we were together…it was pretty creepy and she eventually scared him off.

"OK, everything's set up right," Torn replied when I entered the room again. I nodded and sighed in relief when I saw Dani returning to what she was doing instead of coming to pester me some more. Tess was also in the room, Daxter on her shoulder, watching in worry. Then, finally, I looked to Jak, who was so tense, the straps that were holding him down for his own safety were creaking with stress. I walked over to him and slipped my left hand into his left, putting my other hand on his left shoulder.

"Jak…thank you," I told him and squeezed his shoulder, some of the strain that he was putting on the bonds lessening, "Just take a deep breath…we're just gonna do this in one go, like ripping off a bandage. We don't have to take much out, just enough to make those Metal Heads intrigued. Besides, I'm sure the Baron has some secret stash of Eco in his palace somewhere. Eco means power, and that Baron sure is one greedy bastard." I nodded to Torn and then gave one last final look of reassurance to Jak. I began to pull away, but his grip held me a little tighter before letting go. I stood back and watched as the machine began to start up, Torn and everyone else standing with me, watching. Jak's eyes closed themselves shut, his hands turning into fists, bracing himself for the machine's extraction. Daxter jumped to my shoulder and I took him off of it, holding him in my arms, one of my hands holding his one of his paws in support.

"Ready to go in 3…2…1…" Torn looked to Jak then to me, to which I nodded, "Here we go…" He flipped the switch and the machine shot out a white bolt of energy that struck Jak in the middle of the chest, Jak's eyes going open wide as did his mouth. No sound came out though, as the machine's clunking and the electricity flying covered it up. For a few seconds the machine was on, but it seemed so much longer. Finally, Torn reversed the switch and it turned off, the white crackle of energy zapping back into the machine, and in a small part of the machine, Dark Eco had collected and was being transferred into a closed container. I felt a muscle in my jaw pop while I was grinding my teeth after watching Jak getting zapped, and it took nearly all my control not to run to him. Torn and Tess went to check the machinery and the Dark Eco while I went to Jak with Daxter back on my shoulder.

"Jak, buddy, speak to me!" Daxter jumped down on Jak's body, crouching next to his face on his chest, "C'mon! Get back up!"

"Jak…Jak!" I spoke first, then yelled, shaking him, "C'mon, wake up…please wake up…" Oh God, I killed him…that was my first thought until Jak coughed.

"Daxter, get off, you're getting heavy," Jak moaned weakly. I sighed in relief and began getting Jak out of the bonds, Daxter working on the opposite side. I slid an arm across my shoulders to support him to a more comfortable place to rest to get his strength back, a bed waiting for him at the end of the hall. Daxter decided to walk for once in his life so that I wouldn't have to carry extra weight. Soon, we got him over to the room and I placed him in the bed. Daxter's ears were down as he jumped on the bed and sat next to his best friend, deciding to curl up next to him and sleep, waiting until he was fully awake again. I sat down on the bed next to Jak after gathering the covers and placing them over him.

'_Thanks Jak…I'm sorry I had to put you through that…'_ I thought, and patted his chest softly, '_It was unfair of me to ask this of you, but you still did it anyway. Thank you.'_ Jak's eyes opened slightly at the motion and focused on me for a few seconds.

"Did it work?" he asked quietly and I nodded, smiling at him. With that answered, he closed his eyes and his breathing steadied. I frowned, then just shrugged.

"Jak, you should remove your goggles before you sleep," I scolded softly, taking hold of the head gear and setting it aside, actually combing my fingers through his hair gently. Then, I realized what I was doing and flew away, holding my hands up as if he was going to wake up right then and there. Seeing that he wasn't, I sighed.

'_The hell am I doing…? I was groping the poor guy!_' I shook my head, trying to get rid of the heavy blush on my face. He didn't quite look so fierce or intimidating when he was sleeping I thought…looking around, I found that no one had followed and no one was looking in on them. Just in case, I closed the door gently and returned, quietly dragging a chair to sit at his side. As I looked at his face, I couldn't help but feel subdued. I had a bad mouth on me and I often was too enthusiastic or dramatic for my own good, even feeling irate at people who never deserved it. I was beginning to feel less tense around him, though, and in this I found a calm that I hadn't known except when sleeping.

'_Jak…if I _could_ like you…would you like me, too?_' I asked mentally, laughing at myself in my mind, '_What am I talking about? There's no way…he's supposed to hook up with Keira, or already be with her. Even if he had spent two years away from her, I saw how you were lookin' at her in the garage, you perv, you…'_ I stayed for a few more minutes, just to make sure nothing was wrong, then went on to go see Torn and Tess to see if the Dark Eco was OK. After, I returned, deciding to sleep there with Jak, telling Torn that the plan needed Jak alive and kicking first. I also told him that I'd watch over him, to make sure nothing had gone wrong during the procedure, as **coolly **and **laid-back **as possible, so that Torn didn't get the wrong idea…although I was ready to punch him in the face when he smirked at me and waved me off. Soon, I dozed off, since I didn't get enough sleep last night. I told myself a thousand times and more to get up in an hour, since I didn't want to be around when Jak woke up…that'd just be creepy, weird, and embarrassing…

**-Dani's POV-**

You know, not a lot of people think I'm smart, but even I know when people are attracted to other people. I'm a love master, believe it or not! And I demand to be acknowledged! Like earlier today, Sam was saying something about a different perspective and she blushed! I **TOTALLY** saw it! And then she just avoided me! And if there's a couple of things I know besides love, it's my friends and beauty make-overs, and when Sam likes somebody, she doesn't like talking about it 'cuz she hates being embarrassed! It's so cute when she blushes, 'cuz you almost NEVER see it!

'_She totally likes someone from the game…it has to be Jak or Torn…_' I thought, putting the towels away in the bathroom, '_I'm putting my money on Jak…_' I was thinking about talking to her, but I knew that she'd freak if I just rushed it. And no matter how strange it is, LOVE IS LOVE!!! I was just so proud of her! Ever since that time I freaked out the guy she liked by telepathically motivating him to ask her out, Sam almost never thinks about getting a boyfriend anymore! And if she really likes Jak, I'm all for it! Just then, I was about to put fresh sheets in Jak's room, having knocked on his door and nobody answering it. I nearly dropped all of the things in my hands when I saw Jak lying bed, with Sam at his side!!! I nearly screamed hysterically! I tiptoed over to her, seeing that she was asleep, and laid the sheets near the foot of the bed. This was so perfect!!! I wanted my camera!

"…Sam?" I poked her carefully, and she only stirred a little bit, not enough to make her awake. I smiled and looked at the situation. Yeah…she totally liked him, and I had a feeling that he liked her, too. I then had an idea and rushed over to Tess, who was taking apart some weird machine thingy…I had another feeling, telling me that I got left out of something.

"Hey, Tess, can I borrow your make-up? Pretty please?" I asked, holding my hands together. She smiled and told me I could, laughing a little. I got her make-up out of her room, along with a few brushes and returned, seeing that Sam hadn't moved much. I took off her goggles and scarf and brushed her hair real slow, so that she didn't wake up. I wet the ends a little so they'd curl and wave and took to putting some bronze-like powder on her, to make her tan-ish look even cooler. Next, I took to putting some black and earthy eye shadows, with some lip gloss to finish it. It was an enhanced natural look, and she looked gorgeous! I couldn't wait to see the look on Jak's face when he woke up and saw her looking like **that**! After some thought, I also applied this waxy spray, to make sure she didn't rub off the make-up. I wasn't going to have her ruin my hard work by tossing and turning! I sneaked out of the room and shut the door behind me carefully, snickering. This was gonna be good!

**-Jak's POV-**

"Ungh…" I groaned as I woke up, finally rested enough to get up. I propped myself on my elbows as I held my head with one head, remembering the intense pain that I felt as the Dark Eco was ripped from my being. Apparently, as long as it was apart of my body, I can replenish Dark Eco, as I could still feel its power there, stronger than ever. Then, I noticed something missing and brought my hand from my head.

'Where's my goggles?' I saw them on the stand next to my bed. Did Sam do that? I doubt Daxter would, sleeping next to my head as usual, and Torn and Tess wouldn't do that for a stranger. Still, I reflected on what happened today. I was okay…and like Sam had said, it was like taking off a bandage, quick and simple. It had hurt, yeah, but not for too long, and my body had become numb as opposed to sore and nearly wracked with pain as the Baron had done with the injection. It was more like torture they way he did it. I reached over Dax to get my goggles when I noticed something warm against my right leg. I looked down and was surprised at what I saw.

'Whoa…' her hair looked a bit wavy and she seemed to have make-up, although it was hard to tell because of how natural it was on her. She also had her goggles and scarf removed, her hair splayed out and her mouth slightly open. I couldn't help but keep staring. Why was it that I keep finding her in these kinds of situations? I glanced at Dax, making sure he was fast asleep, then slowly crawled over to Sam, examining her. It was as if her skin was glowing with natural radiance…I reached out and touched her, and she shifted, giving a slight moan and shrinking back in her arms. Being more bold, I reached out to touch her hair, which felt silky soft, untangled, and great to touch.

"Uh…Jak, what're you doing?" I heard Dax's voice and froze, turning around sheepishly. He was looking at me with a smirk, crossed arms, and a stance that said 'oh yeah, caught red-handed'. Shit…I'm never gonna hear the end of this. I turned around without making the bed move too much and drew in a breath to explain myself.

"Wonder what she'd say if I told her you were molesting her in her sleep?" Dax teased, and I just grabbed him and gave him a threatening stare, "Gack…OK, got it, not gonna!"

"Good," I let him go, "'Sides, I wasn't doing anything to her." I could feel the tips of my ears going a bit red as Dax laughed with a hand over his mouth, not to wake her.

"Says you, Jakky boy," Dax retorted, poking me, but then turned to her, "Though, she **does** have this look that says…'take me, I'm yours', don't it? I mean, she's just dying to have someone-" I silenced him with my hand and glared at him again. Hormones and Daxter's talk should never be mixed, it's like he read's your mind!

"Shut it, I'm gonna wake her up," I looked over to her and shook her shoulder, "Sam, hey Sam. Yo!" She opened her eyes slowly and got up, yawning. Looking over to me, she gave me a dazed smile and stretched.

"Hey Jak…" she muttered, yawning again, "..._Jak?!?_" She seemed startled and got up, blushing heavily. I couldn't help but smirk at her behavior. What was she getting so embarrassed for?

"It's…not what it looks like, just wanted to make sure that the machine didn't have any prolonged side-effects on you, not saying that it was, but I just wanted to make sure you were OK and…" she began blathering and me and Dax looked at each other, "Ah…shit, I'm talking too much aren't I?" I laughed and nodded, swinging my legs over. Sam found that she was missing her goggles and scarf as well and fetched them, dressing herself quickly. Daxter hopped on my shoulder as I got up slowly, Sam taking a step towards me thinking I needed help. I looked at her and smirked, Daxter thinking what I was thinking as he nudged me. I lifted my arm and she obediently came over, taking it and putting it over her shoulders. In all honesty, I felt fine, but it was fun having someone care for you.

"You know Sam…" I began as we walked over to the main area with Torn and Tess, "If you were just looking after me, you didn't have to do that." She gave me a confused look as we entered the meeting room, Tess, Torn, and, surprisingly, Dani were all there. I just shrugged and just looked at Sam again. That was a good look for her and I couldn't look away for more than a few seconds…hey, I mean, it was all for me, right?

**-Sam's POV-**

"We're here," I announced, shifting so that his arm didn't slip out of my grasp. They all looked up at us and gave us smirks and smiles, Dani's smile telling me she figured it all out. I groaned inwardly and gritted my teeth, taking Jak to sit in a chair before coming over to Dani and Tess.

"So…you mind telling me what y'all are smiling about?" I asked, although I knew why.

"Nothin'…" she smiled, and I saw something that made me twitch in between her teeth: the purple skin of Lampis fruit. This time, I groaned audibly and looked behind her, a stash of Lampis fruit piled high.

"What did I say about giving Dani sugar?!?" I looked to Tess who shrugged, then Torn came over and frowned as well.

"Hey, that's mine!" he went behind Dani and closed the cover, locking it, "Don't take from my stash, girl!" He pointed a finger at Dani who grinned and shrugged and continued to eat the already bitten into Lampis fruit.

"You know what happens when you get sugar! Why?" I asked her exasperated.

"I needed a good snack to watch the show!" she replied, smiling that terrible smile again. I rolled my eyes, though I was trembling on the inside. Shit…well, at least I can consult someone if I have a problem on what I was feeling. However, she REALLY needed to stop the creepy smile…it was almost like a fan-girl smile. Then, I stopped in my tracks, having been walking over to check out the maps with Torn to go over the plan that was discussed before. What did she mean 'watch the show'? I couldn't fathom anything that ran through that brain of hers, but I knew it wasn't good for me especially. I gave her a sideways glance before completing my walk over to the table.

"So, Torn, you got everything down?" I asked him, stepping into the only well-lit area. He looked up and just as he was about to say something, he stopped, his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked, confused, then Tess walked over and nudged him, getting him out of his stupor.

"We LOVE that new look of yours," she told me, "Going somewhere tonight? There's a new club just down from the power station that we can go to after the plan's done!"

"Wh…wha? What're you talking about, 'new look', I didn't do anything!" then, I had a sneaking suspicion and turned to Dani who was beaming full blown now, "Dani…what did you do?"

"She gave you a make-over," Tess told me, and I turned to her surprised, "That's what you borrowed my make-up for, right?" She nodded, giggling. I felt a vein throb in my forehead as I clenched my fists. So **that's** what Jak was talking about…I looked around for a mirror when Tess already had one and gave it to me. I looked at myself and frowned.

"Dani…you know I don't like make-overs!" I whined slightly, "Make-up just doesn't look good on me! Everything either blends in or looks horrible!"

"That's not true!" Dani got up and smiled, hooking the arm that wasn't holding her fruit with mine, "It doesn't blend in, it enhances!" She giggled and then crushed my arm, me yipping in pain.

"YOU LOOK GREAT!!!" she shouted, and I desperately tried to get her off when her arm released me and instead locked around my shoulders, "DON'T TAKE IT OFF! IF YOU DO, I'LL GLOMP YOU WHEN YOU COME BACK!" I sighed, then winced as she hugged…hard.

"Great…you know, I thought I'd not have to deal with a sugar-induced Dan-Dan for at least another week, but I could NEVER get that lucky, now could I?" I asked, causing Dani to giggle and laugh so hard, she slid down and hugged my waist again, "Oh no-GACK!!!" Tess had to pull her off, me wheezing as the breath of life got freaking HUGGED out of me.

"You…hide your shit better," I breathed, making my way back to the table with some effort, "She's like Armageddon on steroids when she gets sugar…" Torn nodded and gathered his secret stash of Lampis fruit, storing them somewhere Dani wouldn't find them. I looked to Jak and Daxter who were laughing.

"Hmph…hey Dan-Dan, look a stuffed animal!" I pointed to Jak and Daxter, and they stopped laughing. Dani threw off Tess as soon as she heard the words 'stuffed animal' and looked to where I was pointing, her eyes instantly targeting Daxter.

"PLUSHIE!!!" she screamed with joy and made a grab for Daxter, Daxter screaming like a little girl instead and hiding behind Jak. Jak got tackled by Dani who began chasing Daxter around the room, and I laughed my ass off. Tess just looked on in amusement and when Torn came back, Dani had finally caught him and was squeezing him near to death. Jak had gotten tackled several times because Daxter kept returning to him, his goggles askew on his head and was a bit dazed after the last tackle since she tackled him into the wall.

"What the hell happened here?" Torn asked, "Were we attacked?" At this, me and Tess looked at each other and laughed hard.

"Nah, this is what happens when you get Dan-Dan excited on sugar," I giggled before guiding him away from the scene to the table, "Let's focus. The plan's pretty simple in of itself, we need one person to lead the Metal Heads to the sewer entrance, take care of one or two guards, and then bolt. Then, when that happens, I'll take Jak and Daxter here to fetch Vin and Zeke and protect them from the Metal Heads as we get to the warp gate."

"Sounds simple, but these sewer lines are like a maze," Torn remarked, dragging his finger along the path that was the best, but still complex, "Even I'd get lost down there."

"Then we just need someone who knows the sewer like the back of his hand," I brought out my communicator and dialed, waiting for him to pick up, "Blaze, hey buddy, you there?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he sighed in an irritated tone.

"Hey, I didn't even say anything! Don't give me that tone!" I told him, frowning at the communicator.

"Well, when you say 'buddy', that means you want me to do something," I was guessing Blaze was glaring at the communicator, "So what do you want me to do?"

"We need you to help us with a plan. Zeke's in trouble," I told him.

"Zeke's in trouble?" he repeated, seriousness taking over the conversation, "What kind of trouble? And what's the plan?"

"The KGs know that we're gonna try and rescue Zeke and another guy named Vin from a strip mine that got overrun by Metal Heads," I explained, leaning on the table, "So, we need someone to distract the KGs."

"Oh goody, and let me guess, that'd be me?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, that'd be the Metal Heads," I responded and let it sink in, "You're the bait for the Metal Heads. You got demoted, congrats!" I couldn't help but sling something his way, since he didn't have to act like that every time I asked him to do something for me.

"Ugh…why did I ask? OK, so what do I do?"

"I have the map you gave me and I noticed that there's a sewer line that runs from the water pump station outside the city walls directly to dual canals that runs in a part of the palace that's being renovated right now. On this map, it should be in the 5D block, you have a copy?"

"Yeah, I see it…so I just have to make sure they get to this section of the palace?"

"That's it. We also have something to bait the Metal Heads with. And if you value your life, you won't open the container," I warned, "Just toss it into the room and make a break for the second canal that leads out of the room into another sewer. You should be thin enough to make it."

"Hmm…and what do I get out of this?" Blaze asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How about the satisfaction of saving our friend and not getting a knuckle sandwich in your face?" I asked, and he was silent on the communicator, "…Though, I guess I can owe you a favor or something…" I grumbled the last bit, knowing that favors with him were dangerous.

"Fine, a favor for a favor," he replied.

"You know, friends should help friends 'cuz they're friends," I muttered begrudgingly.

"So? In this world, we're gonna have to survive the best we can," he retorted, "Peyton's doing the same, even if he went off the deep-end." I sighed and informed him to meet me at the power station, shutting the communicator before biting it in thought.

"We've got our guy and we'll be executing the plan in a few minutes," I got up and came over to Dani who was now petting Daxter excruciatingly hard, "Dan-Dan, Samsung needs to go, so can I have the plushie now?" Dani shook her head, almost whipping me in the face with her hair.

"Can I have him if I give you a hug?" I asked, reluctantly opening my arms and bracing myself. She squealed with joy and let Daxter go, tackling me to the ground.

"OK…thanks Dani," I squeaked in pain, "You can let go now." She had wrapped her arms around my torso and was squeezing as if she were holding on for dear life. I then reached down and tickled her under the arms, causing her to melt into a fit of giggles and release me.

"I…will NEVER…do that again for you," Daxter was lying on the ground next to me, exhausted from her attention but grateful slightly.

"You…were the one…WHO GOT ME INTO THAT!" he replied back, breathing hard. We both got up, Jak coming over to us and laughing.

"That was sort of your fault," he shrugged, putting a hand under my arm to hoist me up while scooping up Daxter and putting him on his shoulder.

"Whatever, let's get going," Torn handed me the closed container of Dark Eco, "She'll crash in a few minutes, so just get her to her room and she'll be out cold." He nodded and he and Tess gathered the giggling mess that was Dani to get her back to her room. After composing myself, I hopped in the two-seater that Jak stole and we traveled to the power station, seeing Blaze standing there.

"All right, just call me when you have the Metal Heads at the palace," I told him, "Be careful, OK?" Blaze shrugged and saluted, but not before telling me that he liked the new look I had on, dashing off to the water pump station outside. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Then, I realized that meant I'd have to spend some more alone time with Jak and Daxter. It felt awkward for a few moments after we went inside the station, waiting for Blaze's message.

"So…how are you feeling?" I decided to ask. After all, it was probably awkward silence that I hated the most.

"Fine," he answered shortly, "You?"

"Fine," I mirrored, looking to the warp gate, "I just hope Zeke and Vin are still holding their own over there. Zeke's bound to be pretty tired by now, it's been nearly half a day since the strip mine was attacked."

"Then we'll find out when we get there," Jak looked at me pointedly, "Since you're a psychic, shouldn't you know already?"

"Technically, yeah," I shrugged, "But, the future changes with every little decision or interaction. And I never really expected me and my whole gang to be here in Haven City. That was **never** apart of my predictions. Psychics are never supposed to read their own futures since it's both taboo and near impossible."

"Huh…" he mumbled, leaning against a rail across the room from me. It became awkward again since I had decided to end that conversation quickly. Lies normally caught up with me if I wasn't too careful. I sat down and leaned back against one of the machines in the station, enjoying the warmth that it provided combined with the coolness of the metal.

"That look suits you though," he threw my way, making me look up. Daxter was gone, off staring at one of the machine's screens there and looked as though he was in a trance. I brought my knees up and rested my arms on them, intertwining my fingers and putting my head down shyly.

"Not really…" I felt a bit of blush cross my features, "I never wear a lot of make-up 'cuz it never looks good on me anyway…" Before, I never really cared about wearing make-up, but whenever I saw how much attention the girls got at my school for being able to wear a lot of make-up, I envied them. Now, with Jak looking at me, I kind of regretted not being versed in beauty tips. I heard Jak's footsteps and saw him come over and sit next to me. I didn't look at him and instead just stared straight ahead. He wasn't looking at me either, so I suppose he was just thinking like me.

-**Jak's POV-**

Was I sort of disappointed she didn't get dressed up for me? Yeah, a little. What was with that though? She wasn't wearing make-up when I went to sleep and then her friend decides to do her make-up in her sleep?

'_She does look great, though…_' I thought, glancing over to her. During the time we had wait for her friend, Blaze, I decided to think some things over. For two whole years, I was stuck in that prison in this terrible place. Daxter had been doing odd jobs around the city, trying to get me out of there, and now he was with me. However, at least Daxter and I had ended up together, Keira and Samos might have landed somewhere different alone. Hopefully, they were all right and weren't in any more danger than I was, although having been in that damn prison for 2 years meant that I was the worst off.

"Jak…should we get Daxter off of that?," I heard Sam speak up, then looked to where her eyes were and chuckled. Daxter was having fun, following the points of lights with his eyes then jumping to another screen when it shifted.

"Nah, he's fine," I told her, then we both looked at each at the same time. Our eyes met and it seemed as though we both held our breath. Then she turned away and continued to stare off into space. I sighed and looked in the same direction. This was exactly the same as that time before I was put under that machine…she was the one to push away first. Then again, I was the one who went with the flow. After all…Keira…I sighed and scratched the back of my head. If Keira saw me like this, what would she say? I looked so…different compared to back then, not to mention what the Baron had done to me for two whole years. Would she even be waiting for me after all this time? Did she find someone else in this crazy world? I couldn't imagine it, but it HAD been 2 years…

"Jak…is there something on my face or…what?" I heard her say and found that I had been staring at her, "It's getting just a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry, lot of things on my mind," I responded quietly, turning my head back and closing my eyes, "Just forget it." Keira…if I saw you know, how would I feel?

"You know, if you talk about your problems with another person, it might be easier to figure things out," Sam spoke again, and I opened my eyes, "Well, I mean, if you don't wanna then I understand, but…"

"No, it's OK," I replied, turning my head to her, "I'm just worrying about my friends…they got separated from me, kind of like how you did when you got here…"

"Ah…really?" she seemed nervous suddenly, "You have any idea where they might be?"

"No…" I then had a thought, "Hey, how did you guys end up in this place anyway? You definitely don't seem like the people here."

"It's…kind of hard to explain," she sighed, holding her head, "**Really** hard to explain." Her ears twitched as if trying to think of something to say. She brought her hand down and looked to me as if hoping for me to understand without saying anything. Something struck me as I gazed upon her expression…it was a suspicious feeling.

"Why?" I decided to press.

"W-why...you ask…" she mumbled and crossed her arms, "It's something you wouldn't believe…kind of like…something you'd find in a legend or a myth…" It sounded like my situation, in a way, after all, we had boarded an ancient Precursor vehicle and travelled here which was nothing like my old home and world. Still…I narrowed my eyes, standing up.

"Try me…" I told her, and she looked at me, surprised.

"Why are you…?" she trailed off then stood up as well, narrowing her own eyes, "You don't trust me? After what we've done together?" Daxter seemed to notice the commotion and jumped on my shoulder, eyeing the feud between us.

"What we've done together? As far as I know, you have **always **been the one to lead me and Dax into trouble," I explained, "If I remember, when we escaped the Baron's prison, the KGs found us pretty fast. Wasn't it because you were leaking blood? Did you get shot on purpose?" Her eyes widened and she backed up, then stopped and narrowed her eyes again. I walked towards her, feeling the twitch of rage within me begin.

"And when did Metal Heads like you so much? They seemed to like you a lot at the water pump station," I accused, "You told us that they ambushed you, but was it really for you or for me? And what about that tank? You knew about it, didn't you? And you activated it yourself…were you aiming to have me blown up?" She gritted her teeth and glared.

"No! I don't understand why you're accusing me of things that were just a coincidence or on accident! I admit it, I've done my fair share of screw-ups, but I have **never** done it on purpose!" she yelled at me, slamming her fist on one of the machines, "I would never put you guys in danger intentionally, and you guys normally find your way into it one way or another! Same as me!"

"That 'accident' at the gun course when you shot yourself with the morph gun caused the man hole cover that was my escape to be blocked," I reminded her, seeing her wince, "Who would purposely stand that close to a target and shoot?!?"

"It's not my fault I'm not drilled in the basics of handling a gun," she retorted, "Besides, how the hell would I pull that one off?!? No way I could've predicted that was the **exact** escape route you were gonna use and make everyone move…to…the other…" She looked nervous and she rested a hand on the countertop in serious thought.

"That friend of yours who brought us the sewer map…he could've helped you," I easily deflected her protest and moved on, "And now, he's helping us again…" Sam looked up at me and seemed extremely worried and troubled. Her stance resembled that of a small trembling animal that had been caught and was waiting to be eaten.

"You've been getting close to me, the Underground, even Krew, Sig, and that client of his that we're gonna be drivers for," I remarked, her eyes looking down again, "You'd be the perfect traitor." At that moment, she was stunned into silence. Sam shook her head slowly, still trying to deny it.

"On top of that, it seems your friends are integrated well into this city," I further explained my suspicions, "You and Dani are with us and the Underground, as is Zeke with Vin, and Blaze was working with Krew. Peyton is also working with the Baron to bring us down, and you were the only one who was there to record the evidence. So tell me Sam, who are you really? What am I supposed to believe?" Sam then clenched her fist again and looked to me, as if bracing herself.

"You're supposed to believe that I'm your friend!" she shouted, "Jak…I admit that everything up to now has been really suspicious but…"

"But…?" I encouraged her continue with a growl, "It seems like you've been hiding something from me from day one. Instead, I decided to trust you, but now…"

"Jak…" she loosened her fists and stood up straight, "When have I **ever** tried to deceive you? When have I **ever** caused you to believe that?" She walked towards me as she talked, her hands brought up in a defensive gesture.

"Nothing, but you've been pretty careful," I seethed, taking a fighting stance, "So who are you?" Sam just stopped and put her hands down.

"…My name is Sam," she began, now showing somewhat sad eyes, "And my friends and I came from a world very different than this one…" I didn't drop my guard, but I was listening.

"Someone…or something brought us here…for what, I don't know, but…" her shoulders dropped, "We have no way of getting home…and it was definitely my fault. I didn't do it on purpose, but…if I had never brought that…" She closed her eyes and seemed to be toiling with some sort of guilt.

"I guess I had to tell you sooner or later, right?" she smiled with pain in her eyes, "You won't like what I have to say, but it's the truth, so listen up. We're, my friends and I, from a world in which you…and this world…don't exist."

"What do you mean, 'don't exist'?" I asked, confused, but dropped my guard.

"Sorry, rather, this world isn't real. It's made up, the product of someone's imagination," she explained, and I widened my eyes, "In my world…you guys are just a game…a video game. Me and my friends aren't psychics; those was all lies. I've played the game before, that's why I know certain events and certain things before anyone else here. I wrote down my whole experience playing in my own special manual and now Peyton has it, that's why he knows, too. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, but I think that this world is just a video game, and so do my friends." At that moment, I wondered if she had gone crazy. A video game?!? She and her friends thought they were in a video game?!?

"I know it sounds crazy, and believe me, if someone told me my world was just a video game to them, I'd freak, too," she held up her hands, "However…I can prove it. If I were to tell you that I know you and your friends got here through a Precursor gate on a Precursor vehicle, would you believe me?" I narrowed my eyes, wondering how she knew…then again, as a psychic she would obviously know.

"I also know that Daxter wasn't always an ottsel," she rattled on, Daxter quiet beside me, "But a human. Or…something thereof…where I come from, humans have short, round ears, not long ones. In my world, you'd be called an elf!" Elf?!? What the hell was an elf?!?

"It all happened when you were investigating an island…Misty Island if I recall from the first game, 'The Precursor Legacy'," she began, leaning against the machine, taking a calm demeanor, "You weren't supposed to be there, and Samos told you not to go besides, right? Yet, you two went, and witnessed Gol and Maia forming a Lurker army on the island. You were about to be caught by one just as you were investigating a Dark Eco pool, but you managed to blow it away with a Dark Eco canister. However, when you threw it, the force of the blow blew you back as well, into Daxter, making him fall into the Dark Eco. That's when he became an ottsel." How…

"And if I remember…Daxter," she turned to me, "You definitely miss pants. Did I miss anything?" I was stunned, but then just grew angry.

"Yeah, why are you lying to us?" I asked quietly. Sam breathed in and then let out a heavy sigh, opening her eyes to look at me.

"I'm not lying…I've done what I can to convince you," she narrowed her eyes, "If you can't accept what I've told you, you're an idiot. I haven't done anything to earn your distrust. I've always been your friend, always tried to help you the best I can. And even now, I won't abandon you at the time that I am needed, but let me tell you something Jak…after this, I'll be heading out on my own. Because you did the one thing I was afraid you'd do when I told you the truth…break the bond between us." I was silent, and then clenched my fists again.

"You sound as if I'm the one who made the mistake of asking, when you were the one who should've told us earlier!" I looked to Daxter for support, but he had stayed hushed throughout the whole thing. Dax seemed startled when I glanced at him, then shook his head, his ears down, looking almost confused and unsure. Growling, I turned to her, angrier.

"I wanted to tell you later," she replied, turning her back, "Since I knew that I could explain it to you better if I gave you the truth in pieces, then the truth would come together as a whole and you'd understand it better. You should have waited for me to explain everything clearly…not try to force the truth out of me Jak…I stick up for my friends, no matter what. You're my friend, too…or at least, you were." Sam looked back at me, sideways.

"It makes me sad that our friendship is only worth this much," she murmured.

"Don't give me that 'friendship' crap!" I yelled at her, walking forward and grabbing her by the scarf, "You could be the Baron's spies for all I know, manipulating everyone! How am I supposed to trust you after being in that man's prison for two years?!? How am I supposed to ever trust anyone again?!?" She just looked at me sadly.

"You trust Daxter…" she offered, and I glanced at Dax again, "You trust Keira and Samos." My eyes flicked to her again.

"You know them?" and she nodded, claiming it was her bull-shit theory on how we were all game characters. Who would ever believe that shit?!?

"Jak…you don't have to believe me, or even like me," she grabbed the wrist that was holding her scarf, "Since I won't give up on you…but there is one thing I won't stand for, and that's disrespecting me to the point of handling me like trash. Let go of me, or I'll break your hands off." Her eyes had turned cold towards me and it was at that point that perhaps I had pushed her too far…it felt cold and there was nothing that I could sense between us anymore. The bond had been broken.

* * *

Blaze: That was a freaking long ass chapter.

Dani: You know, I think I know where Sam gets her swearing from...

Aggie: Well, I thought that was a good chapter, lots of drama at the end.

Blaze: Whatever...

Aggie: ...Not as satisfying to brag about being in the editing room when the owner of the editing room and Zeke aren't here is it?

Blaze: ...Shut up...

Aggie: Well, we're gonna wrap things up, and-(Sam enters room and pumps fists)

Sam: I HAVE RETURNED!!! GET OUT OF THE ROOM YOU IDIOT!!! (points at Blaze)

Blaze: WTF?!? (escorted out by Dani)

Sam: And peace is restored to my kingdom, right Zeke?

Zeke: Yeah...somewhat...not really...what kingdom?

Sam: Please review, OK? I love feedback, 'cuz it makes my story so much better. Depending on the kind of output or...what was the word...whatever, feedback, I might change the ending, 'cuz there was another way I could've gone with this. Oh, and answering reviews!

**Reader123456789: Wow, you reviewed for all of my chapters in a row! Much appreciated! For that, you get 6 times the amount of cookies I normally give for reviewers! COOKIE SHOWER!!! And Platinuum Mcawesome isn't my real life friend, unfortunately. Nice guess, though.**

**XxxJustxAnxEchoxxX: Thanks, and I'm sure Dani appreciates it. However, if you think I'm freaking feeding her any more sugar next chapter, you're mista-Dani?!? No, those cookies aren't for you!!! God damn it...she's gonna stash those cookies for next chapter...well, luckily, I have more than enough cookies for the rest of my reviewers! Cookies for you!**

**Angel Of Darkness808: Thanks, I liked that line, too! Cookie time!**

Sam: Bye everyone! Stay tuned for another "Reality's Game" chapter next time! Reviews!


	8. Situation FUBAR

chiv-id: OMG, it's been so long since I freaking updated this! Sorry guys, writer's block is a bitch, but I just got a brain storm, so hopefully I can pump out another chapter in a few days!

Aggie: Yeah, her brain storms come in waves for some reason...guess it just takes a while to get started up.

chiv-id: Thanks, you're making me sound like some dilapidated motor on the fritz...

Dani: She didn't mean it Samsung! (takes a bite of her cookie)

chiv-id: Greeaaatttt...she's got cookies again...that means one of us will have to be the sacrifice...

Aggie: Don't look at me, she once squeezed a coconut so hard, it broke! You know how hard it is to break a coconut with your bare hands?

chiv-id: Whatever...I guess I could give her an elephant...don't think she can break an elephant. (types up an elephant to appear in the room)

Dani: (gasps) An elephant! (runs over and begins hugging it)

chiv-id: One of her favorite animals...anywho, to begin-

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak 2, never have, never will, Naughty Dog does.

Previously: **So, turns out Vin and Zeke got trapped in the mines and I gotta go save him with the help of Jak and Daxter...**

Aggie: **Don't worry about it Sam, I'm sure he forgives you...**

**Yeah, but that'd screw anyone up really...I mean, if you're not real, what's your purpose, right?**

Aggie: **Might not be the best time for that, Jak's on the other side of the door to the Writing Room.**

**Ahem, right. So, I create this _brilliant_ distraction plan, but Jak gets suspicious and nosy about where I'm from and I tell him the truth...but it hurt. A_ lot_. B****ut he manhandled me and I wasn't about to be manhandled, so I broke it off with him.**

Aggie: **Aw, but you guys were so cute together!**

**Enough already! I'm tired about how sad it was that we weren't together and that we were meant for each other and all that other crap, just boo-hoo! Live with it! That relationship was going too fast for me anyway!**

Aggie: **Wow, you're really upset about this aren't you...?**

chiv-id: (silent) ...OK, you know what, let's just get this started. Here's Reality's Game chapter 8: Situation FUBAR!

* * *

Chapter 8: Situation FUBAR

You ever had a situation that started out real small, like taking a hit of meth for the first time, and then grow to cataclysmic proportions, like getting full blown addicted? Then, when you tried to cover up, it just blows up in your face? Well, welcome to my world, currently. In the last five minutes, I had gone from valuable ally and potential girlfriend material (who was still deciding if she _was_ girlfriend material) to potential enemy and a big fat liar. As far as days had gone, this had to be the worst…wait, scratch that, second worst. First and definite worst was when I got landed here in New Haven with my friends, to which most are in a seriously effed-up situation. To catch you people up from the beginning of our journey to this point, Dani's in a rebel camp, Blaze is working for a mob boss, Zeke is trapped with a nut job scientist, and I had no clue were Tom and Aggs were. Yeah, things were pretty messed.

And to elaborate on my position, I told Jak and Daxter that they were video game characters, didn't exist, and that I only knew what I knew know because of a game guide. And Jak, being Jak, didn't take it so well. We argued and he pointed out things that I hadn't even realized. It seriously hadn't crossed my mind, but I guess being stuck in the Baron's prison for two years made you sharper…or more paranoid to the point where you draw lines between seemingly random events. Either way, it made me seem more and more in the red. Finally, when I muttered how I knew about his friends, he grabbed me by the scarf and yelled at me, and that was the last straw.

"**Of course, you're a piece-of-shit-psychic traitor!**" he yelled at me, and for what seemed like a long second, it was silent. It was as if the whole world had turned an ear on our conversation in one united motion, and even the machines at the power plant seemed quieter. What was worse than the dead silence was the feeling that those words of his brought: hurt. Hurt from the distrust. Hurt from the harshness of his tone. Just _hurt_. I barely swallowed between tightly drawn lips and drew a shuddering breath to push down the feeling, but it didn't help. It still hurt, and despite knowing that it would only worsen the situation, I lashed out, on purpose.

"Jak…you don't have to believe me, or even like me, since I won't give up on you…but there is one thing that I won't stand for, and that's disrespecting me to the point of handling me like trash. Let go of me, or I'll break your hands off," and with that he let go, although it seemed like his entire arm had gone limp, as if all the will to fight had left him. He looked at me as though shocked, yet not regretting a single word. Before Jak had grabbed me and said those words, I was willing to forgive and forget, but when he called me what he did…

"After this…we're done," I told him, fixing my scarf stiffly. I could feel my own voice grow cold, my eyes hardening. I stood up tall and looked to him, Jak jerking slightly as though I had touched him with ice.

"The only reason why I'm here, _in this game_," I emphasized impulsively, just to irk him, "Is because _something _pulled me and my friends through into your world. And the only logical solution to getting my friends home is to help you win. Beyond that, we're just two people who have to work together to get what we want, nothing more, and nothing less." I pulled on my scarf to retrieve my communicator and dialed Blaze's number again, walking a good distance away from Jak to talk.

"Blaze, you there?" I called, a crackling sound emitting from the device, then a few grunting noises.

"Yeah?" he asked sassy and angry, "I'm kind've in the middle of something!" Suddenly, he yelped and a loud roar and squeal of metal was heard.

"Blaze, the plan's off," I held the communicator away in preparation.

"_WHAT? _After getting me to be bait, you want to cancel the plan?" he screeched, "I was nearly killed trying to get these things interested! Now, you want me to _cancel the plan_?" I had to open my jaw wide several times to get my hearing back.

"I know, I know," I told him in a rushed and annoyed tone, "But I don't want you risking your life for a quick job. Now just lose 'em."

"How the hell do you expect me to do that?" he screamed at me.

"Just duck into a small pipe, smaller than they can fit through, you can do that right?" I asked him, to which he gave a frustrated howl directed at me and hung up. I closed the communicator a little miffed and then turned to Jak who was in the exact same place as before, only holding that pissed-off look. I didn't even care at that point, and watched as the portal turned on as I approached it, having preset coordinates due to Vin's last departure to the mines.

"Since you don't trust me or Blaze or any of my friends, I called Blaze off of distraction duty. That means you and I have to move double-time," I waited for him to come side-by-side with me, "I'll take care of the Metal Heads in your way while you get to Vin and Zeke. Get them out as fast as you can, and I'll meet back up with you as fast as I can. You got all of that?" He didn't say anything, so I turned to him with a stomp of my boot.

"I _said_, 'You got all of that?' Jak?" I asked in a louder voice, Jak just giving me a sidelong glance before nodding. Getting his confirmation, I counted down.

"All right…3…2…1…GO!" I rushed through the portal and pulled my guns out, shooting as many Metal Heads that were immediately in our way. I didn't really care if they were actually hit, I just needed them to get out of our way, to make a clear straight path to the conveyor belt. I didn't look to see if Jak was all right, seeing as how he wasn't complaining or yelling out. But from the conveyor belt, I tried to hold my position as still as possible, letting Jak and Daxter get in front of me to hop on the crane that was transferring stone blocks to the next platform across while shooting the wasp-like Metal Heads away from him. As soon as he got onto the next platform, I waited for the crane to come back and jumped on it as well, rushing to get to Jak and Daxter who had already made their way to the door. I put my guns on the belt holster and stood next to Jak just as he was reaching for the button.

"Wait, you don't want to-" I began to say, but Jak had already pressed the button to open the door. As soon as it opened, Vin jumped out shooting his gun off. I tried to dash off to Daxter's side, but Jak grabbed me and jerked me towards his side. We both looked at each other and I realized it must've been reflex when he immediately took his hand off my arm.

"Stay back!" Vin screeched at us, shooting his gun off.

"Jak, do something! This guy's crazy!" Daxter yelped, and Jak inched around me to get closer to the door.

"Hey, are you Vin? We've come to rescue you!" he tried to yell over the lasers, and at this time I decided to also put in my two cents.

"Zeke?" I shouted in, putting a hand up so that the sound carried, "Zeke, it's me! We gotta go, talk some sense into Vin!" Suddenly, the gun shots stopped as a second voice joined in.

"Vin, stop, their friends!" Zeke peeked around the door to look at me with a grin, "Took you long enough!" I laughed for a moment and got off the wall to grasp his forearm and pull him into a hug. Then the seriousness of the situation took me over once again.

"Zeke, Peyton knows you're here, we gotta go," I told him, pulling away, then I noticed something wet running down my arm, "Zeke…oh, shit, you're bleeding!" Rivulets of blood had run down Zeke's forearm to mine, my eyes back tracking the flow to a gash on his left arm. I quickly pulled off my scarf and tied it tightly around his arm, Zeke wincing as I did so. I might not have been a doctor, but I knew that I had to put pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding any further.

"Jesus, what happened?" I asked, stemming the blood flow.

"We were trying to hold off the Metal Heads and…" he trailed off as he tried to hold up his arm, "Long story short, one of them got me before we got in the door." I finished off tying him up and ran over to the portal to start it up, but was confused by a lot of the gadgetry. The other portal had already been turned on, courtesy of Torn who had visited earlier that day to activate it.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Vin rushed over but ended up tripping over the makeshift barricade inside the room. I waited for him to dust himself off then run over to me to trigger the portal open. Jak and Daxter had helped Zeke to the platform and when Vin had the portal running, I ushered him into it first, to ensure that he could keep the portal up on the other side. I prepared to jump through next when I heard the air hum with a very familiar and unwelcome sound. I stopped and looked behind me, the others already looking in that direction.

"Surrender, fugitives!" a KG barked from the driver's seat of the custom KG zoomer called the Hellcat Cruiser. Another KG had his weapon prepped, standing up on his side and aiming straight at us. Another cruiser pulled up beside their comrades, but the person I saw inside the vehicle made my blood freeze within my veins. He was standing there, with a barely visible smirk glaring at me from under his hood. Peyton had come to call.

"Sam," he greeted politely yet with a tone of smugness and victory, "Zeke…" He didn't bother to cover up the frigid and hostile attitude towards him, Zeke's face hardening at Peyton's voice.

"Pleasure seeing you here," he directed his attention at me again, only on me, which was uncomfortable, "I was looking for everyone! I wanted to tell you guys I found a way home!" Zeke and I shared glances that showed we were thinking the exact same word: _liar_. I motioned behind my back for them to get closer to the portal as I stepped forward, capturing the KGs' and Peyton's attention.

"Really? Mind telling me how?" I asked, raising my voice so that it would carry over the loud zoomer engines.

"Well, I can't go into specifics yet, but I'd like to bring you somewhere safe until then," he held out his hand and smiled, "C'mon, found a good place for us to talk." The KG driver lowered the Hellcat to where his hand was within grabbing distance. I stared at Peyton's face, looking at that smile that reminded me of all the good times we had as friends. He hadn't smiled like that in ages.

"Peyton…" I had to admit that I was tempted, but I knew what I saw, and even if Peyton _was_ doing this so that all of us could go home, not at this price. I didn't care if this was a game anymore, Jak's tirade had opened my eyes to that. These were people with real feelings and real emotions, it didn't matter if it was a game. For right here and right now, it was real, and if Peyton couldn't see that what he was doing was helping the bad guy succeed, then he wasn't my friend anymore.

"Sorry, but I gotta help these guys first," I decided to try and defuse the situation slowly, so that we'd have time to rush through the portal, "I mean, I did promise after all. I'll come with you as soon as I take care of this, OK?" At first, I thought it was my imagination, but on looking back at that moment, I remember his smile cracked a bit and his eyes seemed to flash something dangerous. I turned around to return to the others, but I felt a splay of gravel as the cruiser followed and looked behind me.

"I thought you wanted to go home?" he asked in slight disbelief, holding that fractured grin of his in place, "I can get you home…the both of us." I fully turned back to him, my eyes narrowing as I put my hands on my hips.

"'Both' of us?" I asked, the cracks in his smile spreading, "There's more than two of us who want to go home Peyton." His hand closed into a tight fist before opening again as he shrugged, holding his hands in a defensive posture.

"I know, I meant all of us," Peyton tried to correct the mistake, but I already knew, "The point is, none of this matters, not when we compare it to going home. So come with me." It didn't sound like the casual come-hither call, but on the verge of becoming a demand. I turned my head slightly to get the boys in my peripheral vision. Zeke had pushed away from Jak and gripped the sword at his side with his good arm, Jak himself pulling out his blaster.

"Peyton, they need our help," I insisted, then in a hushed whisper, "It doesn't matter if it's real or not, if they need our help, they need our help, as simple as that." My hands were itching to pull out my Magnums, but with the other two KGs eyeing me I wouldn't be able to get a shot off without being blasted first.

"Which reminds me in the first place, why are you with the KGs?" I asked, pretending not to know that he was allied with them, "You know they're the bad guys right?" Peyton's smile fell through finally and his mouth turned into a grimace. He kept his hands at his side, clenched to the point where they were turning white, and his eyes hardened considerably.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Sam, we're leaving," the driver lowered the vehicle to my level suddenly and Peyton lashed out with his hand, grasping for me. As soon as he grabbed my forearm, I felt a sudden frigidness. I screamed and immediately jerked away hard enough to land several feet away on my butt. When I looked at where he had grasped, it looked as though I had been grabbed by Jack Frost himself. Pink welts in the shape of his fingers and cold to the touch were in place of where he had touched me. Peyton had always had cold hands, but never this cold. It was as if any and all warmth had been sucked out of him, his blood replaced with ice. As soon as I had shrieked at the freezing-quality of his hands, Zeke rushed forward to my side while Jak provided cover fire, distracting the KGs in the other Hellcat. Peyton reached for me again, but pulled away when Zeke swung his sword to separate him and me. Peyton's look was one of outrage and frustration, like a child who had his toy taken away.

"Zeke, I'm fine, let's go!" he helped me stand up and I grabbed my Magnums. I began firing straight at the driver, who pulled up on the wheel to shield himself from the bullets. Peyton was jerked violently away from us, making him miss us by an inch as he tried to swipe at Zeke and me. Zeke was ready to jump up and take another swing at Peyton, but I pulled on his jacket to get him to follow. Jak and Daxter, after effectively shooting out the other cruiser's engine, dashed and jumped through the portal first.

"We're gonna make it, come on!" I yelled to Zeke excitedly and ran full speed with him in tow. I jumped for the portal, knowing that I'd make it. But just as I was in mid-jump for the portal, I saw Zeke skid and turn around while still in motion. Even though it happened so fast, it played in slow-motion in that moment. Peyton had ordered his driver to charge at us, and Zeke was holding up his sword. I tried to twist my body to avoid going through, but I couldn't stop my flight path. Zeke jumped out of the way, and the last thing I saw on that side was the headlights of the KG zoomer.

"Zeke, no-!" I tried to yell to make him jump through with me, but my words hadn't reached him. When Peyton drove the zoomer into the portal, he decimated the machinery and I saw sparks and a nova of colors when I got through the portal. At the end of my journey, I landed on my back with a sickening crack. The force I had thrown myself at the portal as well as the explosion of it being destroyed was too great and I laid there in pain. I felt paralyzed and as though my spine had been demolished by a monster truck. However, the pain wasn't my foremost worry. The thought kept running through my mind over and over again a million miles per second: _Zeke hadn't come through with me to the other side. _The portal sparked and gave a mechanical wheeze before it shut down completely. Again, I felt as though everything had turned silent as the thought ran through my head. I was staring at the portal, willing it to come to life again, but it was dead.

"Oh jeez, are you OK?" Vin asked, and I took my eyes off the portal to look at him and the boys standing off the side. I tried to sit up, but the pain was excruciating, and Vin rushed to my side as soon as he figured out what I was trying to do.

"We have to get that portal back up!" I spoke to him in short breaths, fisting his shirt as I tried to ignore the pain, "He's trapped there! Peyton took out the portal; we have to open up another one! Get the one we went through first working again!" I was finally sitting up and now I strove to stand, but Vin pushed me down. Jak came next to me, although with a strained face, and held my shoulders to keep me still as Vin rushed to the controls that worked the portal system.

"I-I can't! The closest portal isn't working! And the next closest one is in another mine shaft!" he pointed at two red lights in a giant row of red lights on one side of the machinery, both of them blinking rapidly, "I…I can't get him out of there, not unless he can get to that one…" Vin grimly sat down on a chair closest to him. I looked at him, shaking my head.

"He can, he can, he just needs help! We need to go get him, c'mon Jak!" I grunted as I tried to struggle out of his grip, but Jak just held me there. Vin looked at me sadly, but I didn't want to believe it. My protests sounded childish, but I didn't want to believe that we lost Zeke.

"He's gone Sam," Jak interjected, angrily and harshly, "He's wounded and there are Metal Heads everywhere. Peyton's probably already got him. He's d-"

"_No_! Let me go, we can make it! He's not gone," I struggled violently, the pain climaxing and I finally gave up, "He's not gone…" I sagged into his arms and Jak stiffened. Noticing this, I felt more than a little rejected and gave a barely audible snarl as I pushed him away. I leaned away from him, still sitting on the floor, the pain subsiding. Jak seemed to have settled into a squat when I looked at him, Daxter looking between us from the floor and backing up slowly as if he were scared of triggering a bomb. Jak was studying me, accusingly, and I was ready to sneer and swipe at him. I felt angry at everything, at him, at Dax, at Vin, at the world. Closing my eyes and turning away, I tried to push back the tears. Zeke didn't deserve to die…

* * *

**-Jak's POV-**

After everything that I had said, she still acted as though I'd just let her guilt me into sympathizing with her? Let her manipulate me again? When she fell into me, I froze up, but on the inside I was confused and angry. I wasn't going to get fooled again. They had put on such an elaborate act, yet I did begin to question some things. If Sam had really been planning to betray me and the Underground, why did she let Vin go first? Moreover, why didn't she let Peyton capture us at the gate? And last but not least, in thinking over our conversation before the jump into the mines, why did she tell us we were game characters? That was a weird way of explaining her knowledge of certain events before-hand, but what benefit did she gain from telling us? Daxter seemed to be thinking the same thing and I dreaded the other possibility.,,

"Jak…what if we were wrong?" he asked me quietly, his ears pressed back to his head. That was the one question that worried me the most. If so…I made a mistake that had destroyed any chance I had with her…but if I was a game character, what chance would I have with her anyway? I watched her, seeing the wetness that threatened to spill over from her eyes.

_What had I done?_

I argued with myself about how anyone would be suspicious and being called game characters was just ludicrous, but deep down I knew I shouldn't have over-reacted like that. I still felt angry, but now I was angry at myself as well. If she had been telling the truth, then she didn't deserve the insults or accusations I had slung her way. My paranoid and prison-bred mind had just effectively screwed me over…

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

"If you mention one word about me _planning_ this," I noticed my vision began to blur as tears welled up, "I'll send you to Hell myself." I finally tried to get up and the pain was still there, but at least I could stand without feeling crippled.

"Vin, start up the portal, I'm gonna go get Zeke, even if it kills me," I walked gingerly towards the portal, but Vin just shook his head.

"There's no way, not w-with…" Vin took a big gulp, "_Him _on his trail…" He shuddered and I stared at him, oddly intrigued, yet knowing that I was pressed for time.

"What do you mean 'him'? You know Peyton?" I asked quickly and he stared back.

"_You_ know his real name?" Vin asked, standing up and backing away, "You're friends with that guy? You ain't gonna rat me out to him are ya?" I sighed and felt my shoulders drop.

"Firstly, I _was_ friends with him. I have no idea what's happening to him now…" I approached Vin who had already scrunched up against the computers, "Second, I don't do that to people. Snitching is for cowards and douche bags. Besides, what have you heard about him?" Vin relaxed just a bit and motioned me to come closer.

"He's the Baron's new lap dog," Vin explained in a hushed voice, his shoulders hunched with his hands out, "They say he's the leader of a new faction working under the Baron called Counter-Ground. I heard it was supposed to be some bounty hunter organization against the Underground and their spies. He's infamous…so far, he got about four of our bases and two of our main spies." I stayed silent for a few seconds thinking, then turned to Jak, who had already gotten up and walked toward me and Vin. Daxter had returned to his shoulder. I motioned him to follow me, hoping that he'd at least trust me that much to let me lead him away.

"It must be the guide I wrote…" I whispered as soon as we were far away enough, "He must've figured out my shorthand. Vin's in danger, so is everyone else in the Underground, unless we get that book back. That includes you, by the way, _fugitive_." He narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply as he began to understand what I was hinting at.

"That's right, we have no choice," I told him, holding up a finger, "Either we go to the Baron's palace and get my guide back _or_ we're screwed. And if we _are_ going to the Baron's, we're going to get Zeke back, too." Jak leaned back a bit looking as though he was about to bite my finger off. I held my position, but I put my finger down. Suddenly, a gust of cold wind blew through the plant and I shivered as it touched my bare neck. Wait…bare neck? It was then that one certain thought occurred to me.

"I left my scarf with Zeke…didn't I?" I asked as I leaned back away, and in realization and horror I covered my mouth and in a muffled voice, "…That means I left my communicator with him, too…" Jak, Daxter, and Vin didn't seem to understand.

"Blaze…he doesn't know…" I whispered, my eyes wide, "Oh Jesus, we have to get to Blaze before-"

* * *

**-Random Person's POV-**

Peyton looked at Zeke's motionless body and smirked triumphantly. Only the occasional shallow breath showed that he was still alive, Peyton deciding not to finish him off just yet. Peyton was sure that Sam wouldn't forgive him if he had killed the giant techno-geek, and he needed her to be on his good side to persuade her to come with him. Maybe a video-message, showing he was alive, or perhaps a direct call from a communicator. While Peyton was contemplating this, he was studying Zeke's unconscious body, wondering what was so special about him that Sam liked before noticing the blood-spattered scarf tied around his arm. He kneeled to rip the scarf off his arm and then nodded to the KG driver who picked Zeke up and carried him to the back of their cruiser. Peyton stood up and continued to stare at the scarf before closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips to one of the cleaner parts of the garment.

"Sam…" he opened his eyes and gripped it harder, "One down, four to go." As soon as he muttered this, a buzzing noise was heard and he felt the scarf vibrate in his hands. Searching, he found the source and grinned with a glint in his eye. He quickly patched the communicator to the KG tracking device in the vehicle and answered it after nodding to the driver who had finished up with Zeke.

"All right Sam, what the hell is going on? Is Zeke OK?" Blaze asked, but he didn't hear anything at first, "…Sam? OK, this isn't funny, God damn it! I spent nearly an hour trying to lure these guys to the pipes and then you tell me the plan's _off_? Make up your God damn mind!"

"Hey Blaze, what's up?" Peyton asked in a bemused tone and heard the communicator drop on the other side. A small blip showed up on their radar and the KG nodded to show that the signal was strong and secure.

"Gotcha…today must be my lucky day," Peyton smirked and they took off, leaving the other KGs' bodies and their cruiser to smolder and rot at the mines, vulnerable to hungry Metal Heads who began to feast like wild vultures. Meanwhile, Sam was holding her head in her hands and muttered two words:

"Situation FUBAR…"

* * *

chiv-id: Yeah, so there you have it!

Dani: (still squeezing elephant) I LOVE YOU! (elephant trumpets, wheezing a little)

Aggie: Poor elephant... (hiding behind bush)

chiv-id: Shh! Don't make her come over here instead! (also behind bush)

Jak: ...Hey Sam, just wanted to talk about what I said earlier and I...I wanted to say sorry...

chiv-id: It's OK, it's just part of the script! I'm sorry I made you say a mean thing... (awkward silent moment between them)

Aggie: Awww! You guys are gonna be together forever!

chiv-id: (blushing) Shut it Aggs, that's so not true.

Jak: (also blushing) ...

Aggie: (giggles) Jak doesn't seem to mind...

chiv-id: OK! Out! Out, go shoo! (gets Aggie out of the Writing Room) Well, that's it for today except for review replies, so here they are!

**Reader123456789: Thanks! You've been pretty supportive for most of my series, so thank you! Cookies for you!**

**XxxJustxAnxEchoxxX: Mmm, chocolate toffee cheesecake...that was delicious! Thanks! More cookies for everyone, including you!**

**Angel of Darkness808: Glad I could help add a little more drama to your life, LOL! ^_^**

**Fishyicon: Thank you so much for your constructive criticism! Sorry last chapter was a little slow, but this one picks up the pace quite a bit! And unfortunately, I don't have anyone who beta-reads my stuff, so I go it alone...sniff...but I'm trying real hard not to mess up! All my friends except one are terrible at English, but I made him the bad guy so he's kind've mad...tee hee. Cookies for your constructive criticism!**

**FuryanDemoness19: Thanks for rooting for me and Jak! You hear that? They were rooting for me and you, babe! (Jak blushes off-screen) LOL, he's such a cutie when he's like that. Cookies!**

**Cheza La Fey: Thanks! That's the kind of impression I wanted to give last chapter! Hope you like this one, too! Cookies for you!**

chiv-id: See you next time on Reality's Game! And reviews please!


	9. Rescue One and Two

chiv-id: Oh my FUCK, how long has it been since an update? I apologize for the damn long hiatus, but I've been busy with college...ugh...

Dani: You're telling me...I just finally got settled into the dorms, Samsung...

Angie: My back is really sore from moving my TV in...

chiv-id: Glad you could at least move into the dorms, "I'm staying home to saving money".

Angie: ...Are you reciting off of cue cards?

chiv-id: Made by my parents to explain exactly _why_ I had to stay home.

Dani: Poor Samsung! (squeezes)

chiv-id: (wheezing) Damn you **XxxJustxAnxEchoxxX**! I said no...cookies... (turns blue)

Angie: (teardrop) OK Dani, stop suffocating her, I think she's had enough.

Dani: (lets go reluctantly) But she's not happy yet...

chiv-id: (cough and wheeze) Oh, I wonder why? I would like to clarify that blue does not equal happiness...anyway, ahem, let's get this show on the road, shall we? Um...

Dani: Ooh, me, me! You haven't picked me yet!

chiv-id: ...Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to-

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own Jak and Daxter or any of the characters or places or things, Naughty Dog does! She does own the story though!

Previously: **So, Sam and Jak were still fighting when they went to go get Zeke and Vin from the mining area, but Peyton shows up just as they're going to get out! Luckily, they were able to get out OK except for Zeke who got trapped, but he's OK!**

chiv-id: **Dani!**

**Sorry, spoiled it didn't I? Well, everybody knows you're not gonna kill off your friends!**

chiv-id: **I'm certainly thinking 'bout killing _someone_ if they keep talking about it...**

**...Anywho! Sam then realizes that she left her communicator with Zeke in her scarf and now Blaze is in big trouble, too! What'll happen next?**

chiv-id: Well, you'll find out right now in Chapter 9 of Reality's Game: Rescue One and Two!

* * *

Chapter 9: Rescue One and Two

"If they have the courier, the entire sewer system will be theirs!" Torn argued over the noise of the gathering of various agents, "He should be our top priority in recovery!" Nearly every big shot of the Underground was clustered in the small confines of the headquarters, from the Head of the Recon Unit to the Commander of the Caravan Raiders. I was relegated to the back rooms, listening from behind a curtain while keeping my presence hidden. Unlike me hiding in the shadows, Jak was present with Torn at the main table. Seeing our hostility earlier as we entered the base to tell him the bad news, he decided to keep us separated to stay on civilized terms. He also mentioned that because we were still strangers, it might be best if I not meet them quite yet…so he told me to hide when the rest of the Underground forces came in the next day.

"No, too dangerous!" the head of the recon unit, named Streak, moving towards the main table, "We'll lose half our men-and for what? To save some kids? A _sewer rat_?" I was ready to smack the little guy, including those annoying and rather surprisingly-muscled arms that were crossed. Streak wore a typical sleeveless top, black in color, with orange-tinted goggles sitting on his head, and khaki-colored shorts that went down to his knees. An arm band that his right bicep stressed as he crossed those arms showed a generic mailman logo, but under black lighting revealed his allegiance to the Underground and gained him passage whenever he needed to. An imposing dark streak of red tore through his gelled-orange hair, probably one of the reasons he was called Streak. Another might have been about the stories of how fast and nimble he was on his feet, most recalling that the best you could do was get a glimpse of him as a streak of red, orange, and black. However, Streak had a bit of an ego problem, and as stereotypical as it was, the smaller the guy, the larger the ego.

He tried to be bigger than he was, obviously feeling that the recon sector of the Underground was the greatest asset of the Underground. His group helped run messages when the need for secrecy was at terror level orange, seeing as how calls could be tapped by communicator if the serial number code was known. Their group also scouted out potential hide-outs, heists, and etc., providing important information for many areas, but even they were terrified of the wired sewers, discovered to be the route by which the Baron and the Metal Heads did their deals in via me, Jak, and Daxter. I had a sinking feeling that since a 'kid' outdid them in that, their position in the Underground felt threatened.

"You don't march into Baron territory and _not_ earn a few laser burns, if you gets Wraith's drift," another spoke up and stood next to Streak, this one's name being Wraith, a local Lurker-human, interestingly enough. His history of his birth was common in that his mother was impregnated by her human master, under which the circumstances were unknown, while she was in slavery and kept it hidden until it was too late to abort. She had hoped to give him a better future because of his half-blood status, but made him even more of an outcast. Under a law that was brought up after half-breeds began appearing in the community, he was still classified as a Lurker because his mother was a Lurker. So, he had decidedly joined in the best interest of his people.

The usual job of a Lurker these days was as a slave and those who got out of the business usually don't stay out for too long due to discrimination as well as the Baron's heavy taxes imposed on their kind for even letting them reside within the city. Wraith also worked in close relation to Brutter, who was the brainer of the duo, while Wraith was the muscle. However, it seemed as though he was a little better than Brutter at talking, but preferred to act rather than think and talk. He had the same musculature as a human and human/elfish ears, but his skin color was slightly blue. He was a reverse-color version of Brutter, where he was mostly dark blue and his skin shone with a violet sheen. Sporting more humanistic clothes, Wraith wore a loose beige muscle-shirt, no sleeves, a giant metal ring holding several leather straps together in an X shape across his chest, and black baggy pants, gigantic furry Lurker feet sticking out underneath. His hair was spikier and longer than Brutter's style, but also violet, and his build was also more warrior-like in nature. As traditional with Lurkers, some sort of accessory decorated his head: a Grunt Elephant's tusks fashioned to look like horns and tipped with purple.

"I agree," the Commander, named Blitz, barked, "What do we know of these strangers? For all we know, it's just a trap for everyone." Despite his rather bulky and muscled build, he had a good head on his broad shoulders and was a great strategist. He planned every single raid on Krimzon Guard caravans since his induction as Commander and never once made a mistake. He wore several choice pieces of Krimzon Guard armor on his body, probably prizes from his most successful raids, more than few being yellow. His hair was a mane of dark brown hair that was truly untamed and ended just below his shoulders, with a dark brown mustache-beard combo that gave him a chiseled yet wild appearance. There were several scars that were noticeable, but the most prominent was the over his left eye, trailing from his hair line to his jaw line, supposedly given to him by the Baron himself after trying to attack the palace once. You'd think he'd lose some of that fire, but instead, it made Blitz burn even more with anger against the Baron. Emblazoned on his chest was the Underground symbol. I felt intimidated by the man, who carried with him a sense of age and wisdom that was only attainable at his age, as he stepped by the curtain to reach the main table. Streak was young and still reckless, but he knew his place as he let Blitz take the largest place on the table.

"If we need to rescue this informant, it will be at a price. And if you haven't noticed, Torn, Counter-Ground has been tracking us down like Lurker dogs and using our own guerrilla tactics against us. Even the raids have become too difficult for my men and we haven't carried out an assignment in nearly a week and our supplies are running thin with this many people to support in the Underground," Blitz didn't cross his arms, but slightly thrust his chest forward with his chin jutting out. Without having to move more than an inch, his presence had just gotten more oppressing.

"So my question is this…what would be the benefits of saving these strangers?" he asked, staring down at Torn from his great height. It was a simple question, but one that had me sweating a little. Thinking about it, the best that would come out of it would be that the Baron wouldn't gain full control of the sewers anymore, but he would still have most of the control in that area. Anything else? Nope…nada…nothing. The room had gone quiet awaiting the answer.

"The benefits are that this kid knows areas that even the Baron doesn't know about," Torn replied after a small pause, "And we have intel that he uses these areas to trade Eco to the Metal Heads. Rare…valuable…precious Eco that we need. That could be your new area of expertise." The Commander stood back for a second, contemplating. It was clear that Blitz was an old glory hound, the dim light glinting off the stolen armor of his fallen enemies, but Streak puffed up like a puffer fish.

"If we _did_ save the kid, that information should be relegated to the Recon Unit!" Streak argued, seeing how Torn had given the Commander a bargaining chip to think about. A din and cacophony of voices and shifting of armor made the room almost unbearably loud. Finally, the Commander lifted up his hand and it silenced, showing his authority.

"Perhaps the…_courier_ is worth saving…" he looked down at the maps that Blaze had lent before, "And you say that there's another stranger who was taken hostage?" I held my breath, knowing that saving Zeke would be near impossible to persuade the wise commander. But…if he got baited with Blaze's knowledge…

"Yes, he's currently held in the dungeon below, according to one of our informants in the palace," Torn pointed at one of Blaze's maps, Streak, Wraith, and Blitz leaning in, "Near the sewer pipes that lead under the palace. So, what I was going to suggest was first grab up the Blaze kid first, then he should be able to help us lead a stealth mission into the palace…and maybe cause a little havoc for the Baron." To this, everyone seemed to smirk or smile in some way and once I saw Blitz's toothy grin I knew he was hooked.

"So, the main objective is to get to the courier," Torn again referred to the maps, "And with all those Metal Heads, he's not getting out of that area without some help. The plan's going to be to let the KG deal with the Metal Heads and while they're busy, we can nab him."

"Not too complicated," Wraith leaned in and squinted, "But what's the catch?"

"The catch is that there's a 50-50 chance that the KG, since they're trading Eco with the Metal Heads, might double-team us instead, but due to the drop in Eco deliveries, the Metal Heads might not be too friendly," Torn had his hand on the knife at his hip, his thumb running along the handle of it, "But we're still running in the dark here, so again, it's a 50-50 chance." I half-wanted to run in there to help persuade them, but I doubted I could…I never was good at getting people to see my side of things. Suddenly, I was struck with a sneeze and saw Wraith straighten at the noise, although no one else really noticed. Trying to duck back without being seen, I run into Dani who happened to be listening to the commotion outside behind me.

"Gah! Dani, what the hell?" I angrily whispered at her, but she just covered her mouth and opened her eyes wide, looking behind me. I turned slowly to see Wraith had found us, his yellow-orange eyes narrowing at us.

"Who are you?" he asked, scrutinizing us, "You look strange…" I brushed a few strands of black hair out of my face and straightened my clothes, looking up at him.

"I'm Sam, and this is Dani. We're apart of the group of strangers that came here a few days ago," I felt Dani step further behind me, probably as unnerved by the weird color of his eyes as I was.

"Sam…Dani…" he let the names roll off his tongue like savoring a drink, "You should probably be in there, should you not? Come." Wraith grabbed my arm, and Dani, seeing me getting pulled away, grabbed my other arm, forming a chain of beings that filed back into the main room. Once Wraith had revealed us, the whole room had gone somewhat silent and was watching us.

"You didn't tell us 'bout the strangers here," Wraith brought us to Torn, jerkily lifting my arm up so that I was standing tall among everyone, "Why hide 'em?" I glared at Wraith when he shook me a little like a rag doll. I'm pretty sure that you can tell that I really don't like being shaken or manhandled by now.

"I wasn't hiding them; I just didn't want anyone making judgements about them before we discussed this issue," Torn retorted, then motioned to us, "And you better let go of her arm, she's ready to bite your head off." Wraith dropped my arm when he looked at me, but still held that "I'm ready to rumble" feeling. I shrugged off his challenging stance and moved to Torn's other side, Dani following.

"Hey, my name's Sam, and this is Dani," I introduced once more, "And I beg of you…please…help us."

"Why should we?" Streak asked, his cocky and somewhat obnoxious attitude getting to me, but I let it go in light of the situation.

"We'd be eternally grateful," I mentioned, which I guess perked a few elf ears, "And we can provide with some important intelligence that is known only to me and my friends. If you want that knowledge, help us and we'll help you."

"I don't think you're really in a position to bargain here, girl," Blitz put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not bargaining, I'm just asking for everyone's help and in exchange, we'll give you a reward," I looked up at him and he seemed surprised that I was looking straight into his eyes, "I understand that what I ask of you is dangerous and I don't blame you all for being opposed to it, but I guarantee that if we do this, there will be long-term benefits." The Commander just looked at me, as if determining the worth and the trust, but I felt Dani tremble beside me. As I continued to keep a straight face and stared, she and I both knew that the 'long-term benefits' were something that I made on the fly, but I had a feeling that this would indeed have long-term benefits after all. I mean, I didn't know how, but…there was just some sort of feeling that this was right…I shook my head.

'This is _not_ right!' I mentally scolded my intuition, 'All of my friends are stuck here and in danger! Zeke's already trapped and Blaze is either getting munched on by Metal Heads or shot up by KGs! This is _not_ right!' The Commander startled me out of my thoughts when he gave guffawed abruptly.

"The girl has spunk…not bad for an Outsider!" his arm went around my shoulders and squeezed me to his side, "I could use a girl like this in the Raiders!" I could smell his scent: an odd combination of pen ink and gun grease, as well as a bit of something that I couldn't quite discern but reminded me of my father's smell. I glanced over to Dani who caught my look and shrugged.

"Sorry, she's become part of the main party here in HQ," Torn apologized and motioned for me to return to his other side. I smiled at Blitz who released me gently and stood next to him once more.

"Shame, a few of my men were complaining 'bout the lack of…_diversification_ in the force. I'm sure you would've made a lovely addition," he gave me wink which had me blushing a little and I coughed in my hand afterwards. I had to admit, the old dog had a few tricks and was charming when not intimidating. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Jak gave me a disapproving look…which I didn't care about anymore, since the power plant argument.

"Anyway, can I count on your support?" I asked, looking him seriously in the eye and he leaned back, crossing one arm and putting the other on it, touching his beard. It seemed that anyone who could look him in the eyes for longer than a minute got his respect, but how far that took me I wasn't sure.

"As if," Streak scoffed, turning his head away like a spoiled child. Wraith similarly turned away, but looked as though he was considering.

"Long benefits?" was the best Wraith could ask, but it got the message across. It was the one question I was really hoping no one was going to ask…suddenly, a small idea crept into my mind like a snake and I could only go along with it.

"I know how to deal with Peyton, Captain of the Counter-Ground," I answered, and everyone seemed to stop their whispers and quiet murmurs, "And if we have Blaze and Zeke, then Peyton won't stand a chance. I know his weakness."

"Well, what is it?" Streak asked, walking up to me and getting in my face, "If you're withholding information from the Underground all this time…" I took a deep breath, not wanting to reveal the rather embarrassing secret.

"It's me," I told them, "His only weakness is me." That started the whole room up once more, and the Commander smirked.

"A woman is surely the only weakness of man," he chuckled, then looked down on me, "Are you saying that he was your lover?" I nearly choked on the air at his words. Jesus, I felt like a kid besides him, seeing as how easily he slung the accusation. And it was then that I realized he must've been a real ladies man back in his day…probably still was.

"No…not lovers," I corrected after regaining my composure, "Best friends. He's had a crush on me for years, but…I never noticed. Now, it's driven him insane…" However, this brought about another idea that I hadn't expected.

"If he wants you so badly, why don't we just give him what he wants?" Streak put an arm out on the table and blocked my view from the Commander who I'd felt more comfortable with. His no-sense-of-personal-boundaries was getting on my nerves, but I tried to back up from the space invader and bumped into Torn who put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Then nothing will stop him from continuing his persecution," Torn replied, and I nodded to him in thanks, "As long as we have her, he'll have to be more careful in his investigations. After all, if she just happened to be caught in the cross-fire when he's not there…" It was a dangerous thought and I cleared my throat to dissipate the ominous atmosphere.

"In other words, once he has me, the hits'll just keep on coming. And faster, too," I saw Streak back off in contemplation, "He knows the only way he can have me is if I come willingly, and trust me, I'm not that crazy or stupid." Dani nodded in agreement.

"All right…so we're holding you hostage in a sense?" Streak asked, trying to figure this out.

"Pretty much, but I'm not so much a hostage as I am an ally," I retorted and crossed my arms, "Try to remember that next time you call my friend a 'sewer rat'." Streak bristled at the warning and the Commander laughed uproariously again.

"Quite a gal you have there, Torn," and me and Torn looked at each other before he lifted his hands off my shoulders and I stepped away from him slightly, "Oh, not yours? Maybe the green one's?" And then me and Jak looked at each other. I had to admit, despite the terrible conflict that happened at Vin's place, there was still something. Sure, any romantic atmosphere that had occurred at that point had dissipated, but it just felt so natural…and it was a while before both of us realized we were staring at each other and looked away. It was in my nature to be stubborn and I knew that what Jak had done was wrong, but in reality, looking at it from the outside, it was something we could definitely work past. Then again, I stubbornly reminded myself that he had hurt me and that was all that mattered at that point…right?

* * *

**-Jak's POV-**

"Oh, not yours? Maybe the green one's?" the old man asked, and I looked at her and she at me. Sam wasn't going to forgive me any time soon, and I still didn't trust her. Yet…it hurt that she was looking at me with those angry eyes. When we both looked away, the Commander just laughed again and seemingly staked out his obvious affection for her when he snatched her with his arm. I couldn't help but glance back and saw that she was blushing! The fuck? Torn saw me bristle and he held out an arm, giving me a warning look.

"Really, the Raiders are the place for you," he grinned at her, "I could even take you up as my apprentice for a…_fee_."

"Sorry, I don't like perverted old men," she punched him playfully on the shoulder and he feigned a pained groan, "Maybe when you stop being such a womanizer…" And they both laughed to which I could only look on in annoyance. I mean, you're kidding me right? She's flirting with him?

"What about this one?" asked Wraith, sniffing the other girl, Dani. She trembled delicately and he backed off, as if afraid she'd break. However, she just giggled and turned around, flipping her hair and holding out her hand.

"It's 'Apple-luscious', you like it?" she gave a big smile to which Wraith's eyes widened in surprise to her cheery attitude and even seemed to color his face an interesting shade of purple. He took her hand and sniffed it again in curiosity, but kept one orange-colored eye on her.

"I do," he replied, and he released it when she smiled even wider.

"I'm Dani!" she introduced herself again, "And you are…?"

"Wraith…" he replied, but said nothing else as she began talking up a storm and tended to edge away from her when she got too close. Sam kept a close eye on them, but during the talking between Wraith and Dani and snuck over to Sam and pulled her away from Blitz, much to her confusion.

"Jak, what the-" I clapped a hand over her mouth and I looked over to Daxter who understood what I needed to do and jumped off my shoulder to be my stand-in. While everyone was still discussing the plan, it would give me and Sam time to discuss things. Last night, I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen and slammed her bedroom door in my face, giving me the cold shoulder. This time, she can't escape me…and we're going to work this out as much as I hate it.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

"Jak, what the-" I was abruptly and rudely interrupted when he put a hand over my mouth and nodded to Daxter who jumped off him. He dragged me back to behind the curtains all the while his hand was plastered over my lips.

"Seriously Jak, what's your problem?" I asked him once I tore his hand away from me and we were behind the curtains.

"We need to talk, as much as I'm going to hate it," he added under his breath, "And we have to do it now before it gets worse." Really? A _guy_ wanting to work it out by _talking_ and _listening_ to me? Can you blame me for my skepticism?

"Right, because it wasn't already 'worse'?" I sarcastically added before turning around to exit, but he grabbed my arm and jerked me backwards, "Hey!"

"I am _trying_ to work this out," he growled, squeezing my arm, "Don't run away."

"Run away?" I was offended, "Says the guy who'll turn deaf when you try to get an apology out of him!"

"I have _nothing_ to apologize for!" he retorted in a loud, yet hushed tone.

"Then we have _nothing_ to work out," I reprimanded, trying to rip my arm away, "Because it's not only me who's in the wrong here!" With that, he seemed to realize how hard he was gripping my arm and let go, me stumbling a bit in surprise when he did. Jak was looking at the hand that had nearly cut off the circulation in my arm before closing his hand and taking a deep breath.

"Fine, I'm sorry I shook you like that," Jak apologized, and he looked at me with those clear blue eyes, "I am. It's just…I have a lot to deal with and I know that I'm not the only one suffering, but…" I stood there for a moment, thinking. It was as if winter had turned to spring within me, filling with me with an old familiar, but barely-there warmth that I only got when I looked at him. As much as it had hurt when we fought in the power plant, our bond was pretty close and serious. Even a fight couldn't make me ignore the sincerity in his apology nor the pleading in his deep azure eyes that showed a pain that couldn't be expressed. Jak had been through more than anyone, and had a right to be suspicious. It was then that I had a revelation: even though we teased each other, often had bad moments and showed our worst sides to each other, we couldn't stop it. This _feeling_. That tell-tale sign of love. Maybe it might not last forever, and he'd probably go back to Keira (as much as it pained me to think about it), but right here and right now…we were in _love_. I blushed at even thinking of the notion and he noticed it, moving towards me while I was preoccupied.

"Sam…?" the calling of my name in his soft voice made me shudder a little and woke me from my thoughts, startling me that he was this close, "Can you forgive me?" His right hand reached out slightly to gently hold my left, his thumb brushing over the back of my hand. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but falling all over again. Questions subtly inched into my mind such as 'would we fight again?' and 'how long will this last?'. The answer to the first would probably 'yes', but to the second, I wasn't sure but I had a feeling that probably not long. I had to decide whether to ride this wave of feelings and emotions that I had never felt before until I get crushed under all the pressure or decide to let this wave go.

"Yeah…" I replied in an equally soft voice, "I forgive you. I actually should've told you, so I'm sorry, too." I moved forward and hugged him, but felt him stiffen in reaction. I began backing away, seeing as how it made him uncomfortable, but instead, he trapped me by wrapping his arms around me. And when he finally allowed me to pull away, he looked at me straight in the eyes and leaned forward slightly, his face nearly a fraction of an inch away when Dani barged in.

* * *

**-Jak's POV-**

I was so close! I felt it! There was still something there, even after what had happened, and it just felt so right - and then _she_ came in. Like a yakkow in a stampede she grabbed her arm and ran past me with her, dragging her away from me. I was standing there like an idiot, with my lips still ready to kiss her and then-ARGH! I growled and punched the wall next to me with all the frustration that had built up to that point to make sure it didn't overflow, leaving a surprisingly deep impression when Daxter came to check up on me.

"So…guess it didn't work, huh?" Daxter's ears were laid back as he analyzed the damage done to the wall.

"No, it actually did," I groaned, turning to the wall and putting my forearm on it and leaning my head on it, "And then I was going to-" I stopped suddenly, and Daxter took notice. What was I doing? After the hormonal fog cleared up, I realized that I still had Keira waiting for me…wherever she was. Waiting for me to come back to her, to see her…to love her. Sure, we hadn't really announced it officially, but we had been together as long as Daxter's been with me. We were childhood friends who became childhood crushes, and then something more at the end of our first adventure when we fought the Lurkers, Gol, and Maia. However…this thing with Sam nearly made me forget Keira and our years together…_nearly_. And yet, Sam felt so right to me, as if I had known her all my life, as if she…was there in our village…as if she was there the whole time. A flash of a raven-haired girl sitting on the beach seemed to rush by me, but right when something seemed to click in my memories, I got a massive headache and clutched my head.

"Jak? Jak?" Daxter looked at me worriedly and scurried around on my head which made it worse, "What's wrong, buddy?" As soon as I let go of the pursuit of that memory, it faded away, leaving me with that one image. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened. Why did I get such a headache thinking about Sam and the past, together? I held onto that image of the girl with black hair on the beach.

"Nothing…I-I just tried remembering something and it made my head hurt, that's all," I shook my head a little, knocking Daxter almost off my shoulder with my hair.

"Yeah, I saw that," he grunted as he tried to claw his way back up, causing me to grab him by his fur to help him up, "What'd you try to remember?"

"I don't know…I just have this feeling now…" I narrowed my eyes a little, "But it might just be nothing." Daxter watched me with a suspicious eye.

"'_Nothing'_ my tail! You were in so much pain, it was like you had a woodpecker in your head!" he retorted, folding his arms, "What was it, Jak?"

"Just let me deal with it all right?" I growled at him, and he backed off, holding his hands up.

"OK, jeez, talk about touchy," he hopped to my other shoulder, "So what happened with Sam?"

"I…think I was going to kiss her, but…" I leaned against the wall again, scratching my head, "Keira…" Daxter for once had nothing snarky or sarcastic to say, nor perverted. He sat down on my shoulder, his ears flopped back again.

"Yeesh, tough choice, huh?" he shrugged while scratching his own head, "You know, I'd normally say go for both of 'em, but they really like ya Jak. Like, _really_ like ya. And we all know that Keira and you were meant to be, but now…it's like there's something between you and Sam that even you and Keira never had. Something…_special_. Now I'm not saying go all gung-ho for Sammy, but…I'm also saying don't count Keira out either. At least, that's my take on it." I nodded to him in appreciation, but it was pretty much the same thing that was going through my hand. Not only that, but I understood that us being from different worlds was also definitely something that would complicate things. Even if we did have feelings for each other, eventually, she'd have to return to her world, just as I would have to return to Sandover in the past with Keira and Samos when we found them. She would live her regular life, without danger, without all of this corruption…without _me_. And she might even find a guy she'd fall in love with after me…I stopped thinking right there. I felt like I was going to be sick even thinking about it and I grasped my head in both of my hands, groaning. When this ended, and it _would_ end I knew, it wouldn't end well for me. Hell, if I got sick just by thinking about some other guy holding her, what would I be when she finally said 'farewell' that last time?

"You know, Jak," Daxter brought me out of my thoughts, "There's a real old saying that was in one of the old man's books that he threw at me once…and before I crawled out from underneath it, I read it. It said, 'it was better to have loved, than to never have loved at all'. I don't know if it helps, but I figured that if you needed help in deciding to whether or not to go for Sam, just remember that. If you never try, you'll never know what could've been, you know?" I stared at him with wide eyes and he gave a shudder.

"Ngghh…I just sounded like the old geezer, didn't I?" and I nodded, still in surprise, "Great, see, this body's having side effects…that's why I need pants!" I couldn't help but smile and then laugh, Daxter frowning at me and chastising me for laughing at him before promptly giving me a noogie with his tiny paws. After a short tussle, I had him under my torso, gasping for air.

"OK! Uncle, uncle!" he cried, and I let him go before picking him up and letting him rest on my shoulder once again, "Jeez, you got fat!" I gave him a warning look before looking around and walking in the direction of where the girls had run, wanting to have another talk with Sam.

* * *

-**Sam's POV-**

Okay, it's not like I'm _not_ grateful that Dani had pulled me away from that unavoidable kiss, but the way she ran while pulling me along wasn't very graceful. When we were done, my hair had become a tangled, blown mess and my clothes were all out of sorts as well. I straightened myself up, and then turned to Dani who was surveying who was wandering around the laundry room that she had dragged me to.

"Dani, what the heck? Why did you pull me like that?" I asked, and she turned me briefly before monitoring the activity outside again.

"I needed to get out of there!" she whispered loudly, and before I could ask, "I needed to get out of there because…I needed to tell you Wraith asked me out!" She screeched as quietly as she could, pressing her hands to her chest and clenching, hopping from one foot to the other in excitement.

"He's so hot! Did you see his muscles and everything?" she asked, then sighed dreamily, "Oh my God, coming here was the best thing that's happened to me…ever! A guy that hot would _never_ ask me out in the real world." I slapped a hand to my forehead, probably leaving a red mark (that blended with rest of my blushing face which was slowly draining away).

"Dani, that's why this is a game and not the real world," I told her, and she stopped being excited, "Dani…we're going to leave here eventually, and we can't bring Wraith along with us. And you can't stay here either, before you say anything." She closed her mouth and pouted.

"It's not fair!" she whined sadly, "He's so nice! A guy in the real world's never nice unless he's gay! Or has something wrong with him like being a psychopath or something!" I had to sympathize with her and sighed sadly myself.

"Yeah, it isn't, but that's the way it goes, girl," I put a hand on her shoulder gently, "So it probably isn't the best to do that, right?"

"Wrong!" she smiled cheerfully at me and I was slightly stunned and surprised, "I'm going to go on a date with Wraith, and we're gonna have a great time!"

"Dani…you don't get it, we have to _leave_ as soon as we get everyone together, including Peyton, although it won't be easy," I bit my thumbnail in thought, but stopped when she spoke up again.

"So? I know that I can't take him and I can't stay, but I like him. Even if I end up really liking him by the time this all blows over, I'll cherish every moment with him and not regret a single second of it!" she replied in her usual bubbly way, but her words struck something within me. It was true that it might hurt badly when we say our good-byes (in fact, no might, probably) and depart to our home world, I wouldn't regret any time I had spent with Jak, not even the time we fought and maybe future fights. It made us grow and push our relationship to a boundary that even I didn't know I could take. I know I won't regret it, just like Dani probably wouldn't regret the time spent with Wraith. It would be the only thing left that I would be able to remember him by, and the more memories I created with him, the more I could remember him by. I smiled at her in realization that she was even wiser than me in relationships, and decided that this was one wave I definitely wanted to ride out.

"Dani, you're a genius, you know that, right?" I asked, chuckling softly and hugging her sideways.

"I know…but about what?" she asked, confused, but I just laughed again and continued hugging her until Jak and Daxter came in.

"Ooh, I love _girl_ moments," Daxter had a lecherous grin on his face and I just laughed and let go, "Dang, missed it." I stood up with Dani and she looked at me, as if waiting for an answer. Then, I realized what she wanted: emotional support.

"I think you two are kinda cute together. I say go for it, but don't come back too late, don't wanna be missing Zeke's and Blaze's return," I told her and she squealed, hugging me and running off, probably to say 'yes' to Wraith. Before I could even reach the door, Jak stepped in my way and Daxter jumped off his shoulder again, giving us more time together.

"So…" he put his hands behind his back to draw the curtains to the laundry room to give us more privacy.

"So…" I smiled at him casually. Finally accepting my feelings somehow freed me just a little from having awkward moments with him and ceased my incessant blushing around him.

"So…I want to ask you something," he spoke, and I nodded, sitting down. He sat down next to me on another chair.

"Ask away," I smiled again and he put his elbows on his bent knees, clasping his hands together.

"I think we both know that there's something between us…" he began, and I nodded with a slight blush. I never actually expected him to be this mature and this objective…wait, objective? Oh no…

"But I can't…I need time to sort this out," he told me and I swallowed the cry that was stuck in my throat, "If you know about me and my past, then you know about Keira, right?" It took me a few seconds to mentally calm myself and nodded slowly.

"And…you know that she and I were…" he trailed off after I gave him a very definite nod, "So…do you understand why I need time to figure this out?" I nodded again, unable to say anything, and I lowered my eyes to the floor, a bit dejected. What was I to expect? Him falling in love with me immediately and forgetting about Keira? She was the perfect match…smart, funny, no-nonsense attitude and a bombshell of a cutie to boot…

"I understand," I replied in a short while, "I'm sorry that I made things so complicated for you…" He was about to protest, but I put a finger on his lips.

"But I'm not sorry about what we have going on right now," I answered and removed my finger, a slight blush on his own face, "I get that you need to figure this out, and we'll still be friends no matter what you choose. Do what you need to do." I got up and smoothed out my clothes, straightening my scarf. I kept my back to him and walked away, but paused in the doorway.

"And hey…I'm willing to go for it if you do, by the way," I mentioned softly, his ears perking up, "It doesn't matter that we're from different worlds…not to me, at least…" I left him and walked to my room, calmly shutting the door. However, if anybody had been looking at my face, they would've seen the tears that dropped down, unable to hold it in which resulted in my early departure. I understood everything logically and objectively, but it didn't matter. When something made you upset, you can't hold it in for long. I slid against the door and hugged my knees to my chest, crying silently. It might've seemed mature to allow him time to decide, but I still felt like taking him away and locking him in a box just for me and me alone, to not share him with Keira. I couldn't stop these feelings, even if I knew Jak nor Keira deserved it, and I just broke down, trying to flush away any poisonous thoughts of maybe wrenching the poor bluenette. Being in love was such a bitch…

* * *

-**Jack's POV-**

"And hey…I'm willing to go for it if you do, by the way," she spoke up before she left, and my ears twitched in response, "It doesn't matter that we're from different worlds…not to me, at least…" I wasn't sure if she was lying anymore, and at this point, I was thinking that it might've been true. Whatever the case, she had agreed to wait for me and I was thankful for it. Since my two years here in this strange place called Haven City, no one had bothered to ask, they usually took or forcefully did what they wanted to do to me. It had been hard, and caused me to turn into a paranoid gun-wielding vigilante. If we ever did return to Sandover, I doubted anyone would recognize me…I just changed too much. However…when she had said that she understood and would wait for me, it took me back to better times when everyone helped everyone else…when everything was green and beautiful instead of this fucked-up prison-based hell-hole of a city.

"Hey Jak, saw Sam exit…" Daxter had came in and was looking up at me from the ground, "Guess it didn't go well, huh?" His ears were flopped down and I gave him a questioning look.

"What?" I responded, confused.

"She was crying pretty bad," Daxter scratched the back of his head, "Not sure if I even wanna ask 'cuz of it…" I sighed and put my head in my hands. Great, I made her cry…I have to make a choice soon or I'm just going to keep on hurting her…hurting both of them.

"Hey, Jak, you don't have to tell me anything, buddy," he jumped on my knee, "But I did wanna kinda talk to ya about that thing earlier…you know, the headache."

"It was nothing Dax, just forget it," I stood up, but he just jumped again, clinging to my shirt then pulling himself up to my shoulder.

"Well, for some reason, I got a headache, too," Daxter spoke up before I completely ignored him, "Not at the same time, but…Sam got talking about going home last night when you weren't around and said she was from an island. I thought about our island and…you know…whether she wanted to come to our village instead, but then I got a massive headache when I remembered something weird."

"Like what?" I asked, getting interested.

"Like…some babe swimming on the beach down a ways from our house back in Sandover Village," he answered, shrugging, "I don't know, it's like as soon as I even thought about it, the pain…" He gave a shudder which I couldn't help but agree with mentally.

"You get the same thing?" he asked, and, deciding that there really was not point in keeping it 'from him, told him the memory I got, "Wow…what's it mean, Jak?"

"I don't know…but we can figure that out later. We have more important things to do," I replied, my eyes narrowing in thought, "Especially me." This wasn't going to be pretty, I knew, but I couldn't decide between Keira and Sam yet since Keira wasn't here. Keira was my first crush, my first love, possibly my first girlfriend even if we didn't say it out loud, and she was safe. I knew I could trust her with anything, and she was reliable, capable, especially with helping out with equipment back in the village. I wasn't sure how she was adapting to the new environment and I could only hope that she had survived these last two years well. Despite all the shit I had gone through in prison, I knew it wouldn't be fair for me to move on without at least giving her a heads-up. Our first adventure proved that there was too much for me to just brush her aside without a second thought.

Then there was Sam…Mar, how long have I been thinking about her? How long have I been wondering whether we'd ever be together? She was beautiful, smart in her own way, and could be cute when she wanted to be. She cared deeply for her friends and would do anything for them, a reason why so many _flies_ were attracted to her, like Sig and that Commander…but I wasn't her boyfriend. Even more frustrating is the thought of her leaving, going back home like I would be with Dax, Keira, and Samos. I couldn't explain it, but it was like a piece of my own heart would be leaving me if that happened, her presence too great within me to forget her either. I closed my eyes completely and leaned against the doorframe for a second, my hand coming up to pinch the bridge of my nose in exasperation. This would be a damn good time for a drink…

* * *

chiv-id: ...Don't get me wrong, I think Keira is one awesome chick, but...

Aggie: I think everybody gets what you're thinking Sam...

Dani: But he still has to make the choice, so... (everyone turns to Jak)

Jak: (sweating a little) Sam...I'm sorry, but a little help here?

chiv-id: Everyone, leave him alone...(walks away to another room)

Aggie and Dani: (look at each other and follow)

Jak: (now alone with Dax and sighs) What do I do?

Daxter: (puts a hand on his foot in a patting gesture) Sorry bud, but that's something you gotta figure out on your own. I guess Sam's out, so we have to wrap this up.

Jak: Yeah...(looks after Sam)...you know what Dax? Can you do that for me? (goes after her)

Daxter: Damn...well, I guess it's up to me! Hmmm, she left a list of replies to the reviewers...

**EcoSeeker247: Thanks! And don't worry, I'm not a jerk like Shakespeare who kills every single one of his characters in his story...(*cough* Hamlet *cough*) Cookies!**

**Angel of Darkness808: Sorry 'bout the long wait, hope this was good enough for ya! Apology cookies!**

**Reader123456789: Again, sorry 'bout that long ass wait, and yeah, Dani spoiled it, he's still alive. Cookie for you!**

**XxxJustxAnxEchoxxX: Thanks, and FUBAR means Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition, so basically, the situation was super messed up. BTW, I blame you for half of my brain cells dying from lack of oxygen from a Super Dani Hug induced by sugar. But I still give you cookies...as long as you don't give any to Dani.**

**XxNyu-chanxX: Hope this was good enough an update for you! Apology cookies!**

**SlyCoopersGirl97: Mmm...maybe! XD Thanks, cookies for you, too! Oh, and Jak and Daxter say hi back!**

Daxter: That's the end of it! And hey SlyCoopersGirl97, if you wanna hook up later...

Jak: (runs back and grabs Daxter) Never mind, it's too dangerous to leave you here alone. **Review**, now come on!

Daxter: Aw, c'mon! (gets dragged off) See you real soon peeps! Call me SlyCoopersGirl97! Wait, damn it, forgot my number, it's...(trails off)


	10. Gift Wrapped

chiv-id: Wow, been a while since I did a relatively close update!

Dani: Especially since you still have a ton of homework to do.

chiv-id: (groans) Thanks for reminding me Dani...

Dani: You're welcome!

Aggie: Still, I read this chapter, it was pretty good Samsung...

chiv-id: (rubs head, embarrassed) Really? You think so?

Dani: (grumbling) Maybe a little more about me and Wraith...

chiv-id: Hey, if you want your own spin-off romance with you and Wraith, be my guest. Go ahead and write one.

Dani: Maybe I will! But...my boyfriend wouldn't like that...

chiv-id: (grins) Yeah, I thought so, but...I guess I could include more stuff between you and Wraith. He _is_ fine, isn't he?

Dani: (takes a look over at Wraith beyond the Editor's Room window) Pure genius, Sam, just pure genius.

chiv-id: Good thing he's imaginary, or this'd be cheating. (Dani looks oddly quiet) Anyway, who'd like to do previous?

Aggie: Ooh, Tom hasn't done anything yet! (runs to door and opens it, sticking her head out, hollering) TOM! COME IN HERE, DO THE PREVIOUS AND DISCLAIMER!

Tom: (walks in) Cool. How's it going Sam?

chiv-id: Eh, same old same old, how's the carving and metal smithing business going?

Tom: Pretty good. Just made some custom bows, authentic wood inlaid with bone and-

Aggie: OK, enough, disclaimer, now!

Disclaimer: Sam doesn't own any of the Jak and Daxter franchise, but Naughty Dog does. She does own a bunch of these awesome characters, though.

Previously: **So, when Sam and Jak and them go tell Torn that both Zeke and Blaze were in trouble, Torn tries to get help from the rest of the Underground, including...hold on, sorry, need to see the story again...**

chiv-id: **Ruining the "previously" atmosphere...**

Aggie: **Aw, give him a break Sam, it's his first time doing a "previously"!**

**Thanks Aggs, but anyway, right, so she met Streak, the Recon Unit Leader, Wraith, representative of the Lurker nation in Haven City, and Commander Blitz, head of the Raiders. And while they were discussing whether to help or not, Sam and Jak sat down and had a...serious conversation. (shivers)**

chiv-id: **Ugh, get on with it, it's not like it happened to you! What's with guys and their fear of sitting down and having a talk?**

Aggie: **(smiles sweetly) If you keep badmouthing my boyfriend, I'm going to throw you out of here with no clothes. Won't Jak have fun seeing that funny mark on the side of your-**

chiv-id: **OK, I get it! Sorry, Tom, please, continue.**

**Um...OK...and Sam got really hurt over it because Jak had to think about it...and of course, Dani hooked up with Wraith.**

Dani: Woot!

chiv-id: OK, so, that was the "previously", now, please enjoy the next installment of Chapter 10 of Reality's Game: Gift-Wrapped!

* * *

Chapter 10: Gift-Wrapped

"Sam? Samsung? Are you okay?" my head shot up at the voice of one of my best girlfriends, wiping away the tears that were there.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I managed to squeak out, but the silence on the other end of the door told me it was far from convincing.

"I'm coming in," she announced, but I just kept leaning against the door.

"You're not, and I'm fine," I reiterated, trying to wipe my face as best as I could, but was blown away from the door when she slammed into it, "What the hell Dani?" Once she had me not blocking the door, she crept in with a sheepish and shaky smile.

"Really? You just shoulder-barged the door?" I asked, and she nodded as she walked in, holding her right shoulder, "Honestly Dani…"

"Hey, if I need to shoulder-barge a few doors to talk to my best friend, why not?" she asks in a shaky, but happy-go-lucky voice, "Why weren't you opening the door?" She plopped herself down on my bed and looked at me with a concerned look.

"It's…I…" I tried to talk, but she just crept closer which made me feel like I was suffocating in her presence, "Jak told me he likes me."

"Aww! See, I knew you guys'd work out!" she had her smile up to her ears, but then it turned into a slightly confused frown, "But…you're not happy."

"Well, yeah, I was happy when he admitted we had something going out, but he told me that he couldn't act on it until…" I took a deep breath in, "Until he worked it out in his own head. You know…"

"What's there to work out?" she asked with a huff and her eyebrows knitted, "You're hot, he's hot, you like each other, and happy ever after!" Sometimes, the girl was too simple for her own good.

"Dani, we have to return home, remember?" I nudged her with my elbow which took away some steam, "Not only that, but he still has to sort out his feelings with Keira. I can't expect him to just take one look at me and completely forget everything. I mean, he went through a whole game with her and…besides, she was the first crush he ever had…I think."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam," she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "It's gonna be OK. I mean, I know you like him a lot and it's gonna hurt if he _does_ happen to reject you, not that he will, but if he does-"

"Is this going anywhere Dani? 'Cuz this is getting real old real fast," I interrupted her in a dry, humorless voice.

"Sorry, I'm just making it worse," she cleared her throat and sat up straighter, "Look, we put ourselves out there, right? And I mean, we know we could get hurt and we know that it might not always work out, but we still do. Why? Because deep-down, we know there's going to be that one guy/girl that looks at us and we look at them and…poof…magic sparkles."

"Magic sparkles?" I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Yeah, you know, shoes popping off like in the Mask, lights going off, fireworks," she made jazz hands and gave me a dreamy smile, "Magic sparkles."

"You sound like my 9-year-old cousin," I mimicked her motions and replied in a falsetto voice, "'I want my happily ever after with a prince and a white pony.' No more fairy tales, Dani, because you and I both know that not everyone ends up married, happy, and with kids…even more rare, with a pony."

"And you sound like my uncle," she pouted, "My old gay uncle who keeps saying love doesn't exist and just mopes around his apartment. Do you wanna end up like my old gay uncle or the princess in the fairy tales?" I made a face and she grinned.

"Just as I thought," her grin softened a little into a warm smile, "Don't give up, Sam. It might not work out with Jak, but 'so what' if it doesn't? My advice is that there's other hot hunky fish in the sea just waiting for a girl to pick 'em out."

"Nice analogy," I wryly grinned at her, "You're like the Love Guru, you know that?"

"I hope you're not talking about Mike Meyers…ugh," she scrunched up her face and I laughed.

"No way, you're a hotter, younger Love Guru who kicks butt at giving advice about love," I put an arm around her shoulders so that we were linked, "And happens to be my best friend, for which I am very grateful for." She giggled and we shared a very girly hug that ended abruptly when another knock sounded on the door.

"Dani? It's Wraith…we're going to have to cancel the date we had planned tonight," Wraith's low voice resonated through the door, "We're going to save your friends first." We both got off the bed at the same time and looked at each other. Then I let her go so that she could go say it was OK, giving myself time to think for a short second. If the plan was being put into motion now, that means Torn had managed to get everyone to agree to it! It was better than anything I could've hoped for at this point, but hey, maybe things are finally starting to go right again…and I probably just jinxed myself.

"Sam, Wraith says they need you over there," Dani tapped my shoulder while I was still in thought and I nodded to her, coming out and following Wraith to the main area. I saw Jak there standing next to Torn, but looked a little tipsy to which I raised my eyebrow. Had he been drinking? Now, of all times? I mean, romance is heavy stuff, but seriously?

"Hey, so they've agreed to help," Torn told me, and I nodded again, "The plan's to go for your friend at the Pumping Station first. If what you said is true, then no doubt your 'friend' is gonna try and nab him before returning to the castle. Hell, we could even rescue both of them if we take the right precautions, but it needs to be done carefully." My mouth was set in a tight line and I couldn't help but knit my brows in worry.

"'Carefully' as in…" I was worried what Torn was implying.

"Carefully, as in we need you to stay out of this," he told me and I looked at him in surprise.

"What? Why?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Think about it, with you there, Peyton might go all out in trying to get you," Torn turned around so his butt was against the table, "And there's the other possibility that you might not be thinking straight when we finally get there. I know how badly you want to rescue them, but it might work against us in this case."

"Really? Me, not thinking straight?" I asked, glancing at Jak who was definitely looking like he was a little out of it, "Listen, I am going with you to get them. You are not leaving me behind. And you _definitely_ cannot stop me from coming along with you." His eyes flashed dangerously when he took out his knife.

"Oh, I can definitely see that happening," Torn replied, inspecting his knife, "We're already short-handed and yet I just persuaded all of these nice people for you to help us rescue your friends. They're making a big sacrifice on their part, so I think you can cut them a little slack and let us handle this." I opened my mouth to protest, but found that the words were caught in my throat and shut my trap soon after. I thought about it logically for a few seconds and realized one very crucial thing: what the hell do I know about stealth tactics? I never fought a single war in my whole life, unless you count Starcraft and Warcraft, but then this _was_ a game, so…I think I just confused myself…

"I'm sorry, but I need to be there…" I told him, my eyes and my voice firm, but I was shaking a little on the inside, "I need to know they're OK…especially if Zeke's going to be there. I…" I swallowed something that tasted like sadness, a mixture of guilt and heart-squeezing that couldn't be mended unless I knew he was OK. Torn stopped inspecting his knife and while the others were musing over the plan and maps, he moved closer and turned her away from the crowd.

"I know, Jak told me," I looked at him in surprise, "Losing one of your own never sat well with me, another thing I hated when I was in the Guard. They just used us up and when one of us went…no one even batted an eyelid at it." He sighed as he scratched his head, standing up straight.

"You can come, but on one condition," he jerked a thumb over to Jak, "Blondie and his pet rat got into the liquor cabinet that Tess made by sneaking some of Krew's drinks. He needs to wake up or his ass'll be the one we have to leave behind." I nodded and went over to Jak who seemed rather engaged with the lamp light.

"Stop staring at it, you'll go blind," I growled at him impatiently, grabbing his arm and turning him around to look at me, "Jak, why the hell did you start drinking?" He sobered up a little when I called his name and he noticed who exactly was holding him.

"I drank because of you," he then drunkenly latched onto me, hugging me awkwardly, "You're such a tease, you and your two heads." I stared at him as if he had grown a third eye.

"Two heads? How much did you drink?" I asked, almost in disbelief. And here was the hero of our story, head over heels drunk. This story is just getting better and better. I glared at Daxter who seemed to always be the cause of the problem, to which he shrugged and smiled sheepishly. It seemed that he had built a tolerance to the alcohol after his last raid of the beer cabinet.

"Four hundred bottles of beer on the wall, four hundred bottles of beer," he mumbled rather badly, still holding me with one arm while Daxter was barely clinging onto him, also as drunk as an alcoholic, "Take ten down, pass it around…how many the fuck are those?" I smacked him and he went down, attracting attention to us.

"God damn it Jak, snap out of it!" I hurriedly knelt down and shook his shoulder, Torn waving people away, "Honestly, why did you drink? We're about to go and-" He suddenly twisted and brought a hand up to my face.

"Will you wait for me?" he asked and the words that came out of my mouth sputtered and stalled, making me blush at the suddenness of it. Finally, I cleared my throat as quietly as I could and bent low to his ear.

"Of course, you idiot," I gave a small smile as I whispered and he smiled, too, albeit a little inebriated, "Now c'mon, you wanna do this or not? I need you Jak…" He sobered up a little when he heard the latter part and sat up, letting me drag him to his feet.

"You good?" I asked and he gave me a thumbs-up as he held his head. Torn nodded at me in slight approval then turned towards the group.

"Listen up," everyone's attention was once again on the tattooed man, "Everyone should know their roles. Commander Blitz, you take the Raiders and be our calvary. If anything should happen to us, Streak and some of his men will be with us and they'll signal you. Wraith, your Lurkers should be waiting in the sewers for us, helping us make a quick getaway. This might just be a simple rescue mission, but we can't take any chances. Everyone understand?" To this, the entire room exploded with war cries and shouts and yells.

"Then move out!" he ordered, everyone filing out of the room quickly, then turned to me, "You two ready for this?"

"I am," I looked to Daxter who was slapping water in Jak's face at the faucet, "Daxter, how's he doing?"

"He's doing fine," Jak answered instead, Daxter jumping on his shoulder as Jak turned the valve off, "I'm good. Let's go." I looked him over once and nodded before walking off with Torn, Jak following closely behind but holding strong. I walked a little slower to let Jak catch up with me and I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why were you drinking, seriously?" Jak looked at him somewhat vacantly before sighing. He looked at Daxter and he took the hint, the little orange fuzzball sailing from his shoulder to Torn's, who wasn't particularly pleased, but when explained the situation, agreed to the temporary weight.

"I needed time to think," he replied shortly after and I pursed my lips.

"And drinking helps you think?" I asked, Jak looking at me somewhat irked, "Right."

"If you haven't noticed, I've been going through a lot," and I softened a little when he gave a disgruntled sigh. There was an awkward pause which resulted in me locking my fingers together in behind me and him crossing his arms.

"I know…I'm causing probably half of it," I turned away somewhat, and he gave a short barking laugh.

"More like all of it," giving me a joking smile that filled me with relief and ease, "But I just needed to release all of that tension and drinking was the only way, so…" He grunted in pain when we exited the secret hideout and the light touched his eyes.

"Guessing you're getting a fast-forward hangover," I laughed, and he frowned at me, but grudgingly agreed, "That's what you get for drinking before going out. Good to know that you recover pretty quickly though." Finally, we reached the family-sized zoomer and Torn was already situated in the driver's seat, a vein throbbing in plain sight on his forehead while Daxter continued to talk to him.

"And then, that hot brunette just-" Daxter caught sight of us and Torn exhaled in relief, "Jak! There you are! Was just telling tattooed wonder here 'bout that one babe I almost got!"

"What babe?" Jak asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, brunette, lots of hair, yellow eyes," he gloated, Daxter looking at his nails before his ears pricked at Jak's chuckling.

"You mean the stray cat you started kissing when you took that alcohol cocktail?" he asked, Dax's face falling in recognition. Both Torn and I couldn't hold it in and we burst out laughing, Torn a little more restrained but laughing nonetheless.

"You kissed a cat?" I asked, wiping a tear from my eye.

"That'd explain why I had all those scratches," he shrugged in trying to recover his cool guy aura, "Thought they were just something kinky we did…"

"OK, bad mental image Dax," I waved it off as if it were tangible, "Anyway, we have to go, now! Everyone must be there already."

"Maybe, but that reminds me of a job I've got for you before we do this," Torn told us, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, this isn't some leisurely stroll," I frowned and he rolled his eyes.

"I know, but if you can get in contact with her, she might have recovered your friend already," my ears perked up in acknowledgement, "Then, all that's left is to get your other friend…Zeke, was it?" I nodded and hopped in with Jak, Torn immediately driving off towards the pumping station. As we drove there, I reminisced in the feeling. It felt just like the day I was in Aggie and Tom's car, driving off to Zeke's house to play Jak 2 and started this whole mess. I was in the backseat with Jak when I drifted back to that day, leaning forward so that I could get into a better position to ponder. Closing my eyes for a minute, I remembered how ominous that storm had been, how my heart had pounded when the lightning struck and the voice came from the screen. Everyone had been scared, Zeke, Dani, Blaze, Aggie, Tom, and even Peyton…wait, Peyton? That's right, he was there with us…I frowned as another idea crept into my mind. Was Peyton the mastermind behind our arrival here in this world and now working to pick us off one by one so he could have me to himself? Or…could Peyton have been an unfortunate victim like the rest of us, but ran around until insanity pretty much took over like Blaze, only worse? I growled as my eyes opened slowly and I looked over to Jak subtly, and then smiling softly when I saw him sleeping. Then, Torn turned a corner and he leaned towards me, falling against my back since I was still leaning on the front seat.

"Jak, you're gonna get a bad back, you idiot," I groaned at myself, "Now I sound like my mom…seriously, Jak, get up. I'm sure we're almost there." When I noticed that we had come to one of the outer walls of the city, I shook him harder. He gave me a slightly groggy look before sitting back up, stretching. Then, I put my attention forward once more, unfocusing my eyes and thinking once more. Everything was just getting more complicated every time I thought about things, but it needed to be done. Making the wrong choice based on previous misconceptions would be deadly here…

* * *

-**Jak's POV-**

"Jak, you're gonna get a bad back, you idiot," I heard her tell me, then a groan, "Now I sound like my mom…seriously, Jak, get up. I'm sure we're almost there." I sat up and stretched, crossing my arms after and glanced her way sleepily. She was just leaning against Daxter's seat, her eyes vacant…then a searing headache worked its way back into my brain. I groaned again and put my hands on my head. Why the hell did I start drinking? I brought my hands away and saw the sunset's reflection hitting her hair as it flew out behind her. Oh yeah…that's why.

'_Focus! Now's not the time to forget what we're doing_,' I thought and stretched again, but stopped when I looked at her face. Despite her distant look, she seemed contented, calm, sort of out of place when we were going in for a mission. I guess she had gotten used to the constant on-duty calls, but this look really wasn't quite right for the occasion.

'_She must be thinking pretty hard about something_,' then I saw her smile softly and couldn't help wondering what she was thinking, '_…I hope she'll wait for me._'

"We're almost there, you three," Torn had spoken up and she awoke from her reverie, "One of my old guard comrades was sent to the pumping station. There's been no word from the patrol. And after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help."

"Did you say she?" I asked, Sam turning to me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't even think about it," she mumbled, Torn giving an approving look to her to which I rolled my eyes. Daxter was hanging his head out of the window for a while, then had taken to making faces at Torn in the side-view mirror. Torn noticed, now that his attention was diverted from driving since they were going through open land, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Stop that! This is serious, you moron!" Torn threw Daxter into the back with me so that he wouldn't make any more trouble. Daxter landed in my lap, but I just looked at him and held up my hand to smack him before Daxter made a karate motion. I stopped and Daxter grinned.

"That's right, don't mess with the sugar," he cockily replied, and Sam slapped him instead, earning a smirk from me when he went down.

"This friend of mine has helped the Underground many times before. When I drop you off, take a look around while I go help the scouting units. Render assistance if needed," the pumping station was in view and he slowed down, letting us off, "Now get your squirrelly ass outta here." With that, he flew away and left me, Dax, and Sam there at the pumping station. Now that we were alone, I looked at her and crossed my arms.

"Anything you want to tell us before we go?" I asked, her eyes opening in surprise before understanding what I was exactly asking.

"I'm sorry, but if I tell you guys anything specific, it might ruin the timeline of events that are supposed to occur," she rubbed the back of her head in apology, "I mean, I've already ruined it when I left my communicator back in my scarf with Zeke. The only thing I can probably tell you is that she's a bit much to handle..."

"Great, a basket case," Daxter muttered to me, making sure she didn't hear.

"Take this seriously," she came closer, then looked straight at me, "And try not to stare too much…" It was clearly a warning, but I just shrugged. What was this guard gonna do? Shoot me? Then I caught a worried glint in her eye just as she turned away, causing me to feel more than a little anxious at meeting the guard.

"What, does she have the mug of a yakkow?" Daxter tried to be funny, but Sam wasn't laughing, she wasn't even cracking a hint of a smile, "Uhh…guess she has issues with her…"

"I don't have issues," she sighed as we began walking along the perimeter of the pumping station carefully, still wary as to whether or not the psychopath had come already and was waiting for us, "I just…" She glanced in my direction subtly then kept her head turned forward for the rest of the time, holding her tongue. I couldn't help but grow even more curious as to why she was so afraid of me meeting this guard chick? Only one way to find out…

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

'_Damn it, I know what happens between Jak and Ashelin_,' I glanced back in his direction after I finished, noticing he caught me looking, '_That's what starts the catfight between Keira and Ashelin_.' You can't blame, can you? I mean…seriously, have you seen my competition? Between Keira the cute neighborhood yet spunky mechanic girl who's good with tools and Ashelin the badass bombshell hottie with a gun, I felt like I got slugged from both sides of the spectrum. They both could contribute to the team, yet…what the hell did I have? I knew about the game, but ever since I came here, all of the events had changed, and worse yet, my walkthrough guide was with Peyton. We continued to walk around for a while until Daxter began to get impatient.

"Eeehhh, what the heck are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?" Daxter jumped off of Jak's shoulder as we neared what looked to be a stone engraved with the symbol of the House of Mar. My eyes widened as my senses awakened. We were near…

"She's probably got more facial hair than me," Daxter sat down and started scratching himself, Jak looking around warily as soon as he saw what I was doing.

"Might not be the best thing to say right now, Da-" I heard a thump behind me and found that it was Ashelin, grabbing hold of Jak from behind and pointing a gun at his head, "Damn. Good ninja skills."

"Who the hell are you three?" she asked, ignoring me, sneering at us while keeping the barrel of his pistol planted firmly against Jak's noggin. Daxter, ignoring the danger in favor of the hot Krimzon Guard babe, immediately went on cheesy-line-mode.

"Mmm, I do love a woman in uniform," he wiggled his fingers and leered at her lecherously, "Wanna bark some orders at me, woof woof?" I sighed and smacked my hand onto my forehead.

"I'm your soldier on the front lines of _love_," he said, hopping up on her arm, Ashelin giving a slightly freaked out and disgusted look, "Waiter, foxhole for two!"

"Keep talking, I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves," she remarked when he jumped off, pointing the gun at his jewels. She released Jak at the same time and he held his hands up to quell her trigger-happy state.

"Easy, Torn asked us to help you," Jak informed her.

"I don't need help," she replied sharply, then looked up, "But you might, we've got company." We all looked in her direction and saw Metal Heads approaching, probably having heard the commotion that was occurring. I drew out my Magnums with the others and went to work. They came from the ledge above us, hiding in the vegetation until they struck. Jak had to go Dark Jak for a few minutes, as the wave became too intense for us, and I noticed that he had settled more comfortably into the role…it worried me more than the Metal Heads at one point of the battle when he ripped a Metal Head's skull gem out of its head while it was still kicking. When the battle subsided, I immediately walked up to her as she headed towards her vehicle.

"Hey, have you seen a guy around here? About yeas-high, with glasses, black hair, and a chain necklace?" I asked, and she stopped, looking at me closely.

"Maybe," she replied, her hands on her hips, "What's it to you?"

"He's a friend of mine," I retorted, putting my guns back in my holsters, "We're here to rescue him before Peyton shows up. Please…I…we need to find him."

"Huh, so that's why they told me keep a look out for him," she looked back towards her KG Hellcat and put two fingers in her mouth, whistling. Lo and behold, Blaze reared up from the back of the vehicle like a ghost, but I just cried out in relief.

"Blaze! Oh thank God, you're OK!" I was nearly in tears at this, thinking he had been eaten by Metal Heads or worse, picked up by Peyton. I ran over to him as he struggled to get out of the back of the vehicle. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the rest of the way, hugging him tightly after. After giving Peyton the means to find Blaze and having him get trapped at the pumping station because of a plan that fell through, I was damn glad to see him alive and well. At least something had turned out all right! Blaze chuckled a little and wrapped one arm around me to complete the hug.

"Missed me that much, huh?" he asked, and laughed some more after I nodded hard like a child, "I could get used to this. When we get back, you owe me a massage and some sort of monetary donation." I pulled away, wiping away any beginnings of tears from my eyes before punching him lightly in the arm.

"You're ruining the moment, dumbass," I laughed, still choking on tears a little, "And don't push your luck…the massage is all I'm giving you." He laughed with me for a while and I hugged him again just for the heck of it. It really did feel good to know that something went right…

* * *

**-Jak's POV-**

"You're ruining the moment, dumbass," she was laughing hard, her voice breaking, "And don't push your luck…the massage is all I'm giving you." They both laughed and then hugged again. It was a _touching_ reunion…

"Those two seem pretty close," the red-headed KG remarked, and I looked to her. Only one thing to say about her: this girl was hot. She had a great figure, and to say that she was great with a gun was an understatement. It was obvious she was older and she had a dominating presence around her that, one that would make any man weak to his knees.

"Yeah…" I replied after a pause to think, looking at them.

"Are they siblings?" she asked, seeming to get more and more curious about them. As soon as she had said the word 'siblings', I eased up a little and relaxed. I was getting even more protective over Sam, which made me think about our bond even more. I thought about Keira with another guy and I got a little angry, sure, but with Sam…it made me want to pull out my hair. So, when I realized that their relationship was platonic, I wasn't as willing to punch his lights out anymore.

"No, just friends, but they look like it, don't they?" I began to strike up a conversation, but she began to return to her vehicle as soon as it was getting too comfortable for her liking. Daxter, as soon as I got shot down, rebounded.

"Watching me take care of those Metal Heads was, ah, pretty _exciting_, wasn't it sugar?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. She ignored him and waited for Sam and Blaze to get away from the Hellcat before starting it up. Daxter got blown away, making me and the others smirk.

"Hey, sweet stripes, give me them digits so I can look you up some time! We'll party hard, big city style!" he yelled, Sam shaking her head.

"Tell Torn Baron Praxis is doing something big! I think it has something to do with that symbol!" she pointed to the symbol engraved in the stone.

"What is it?" I asked in a shout, inspecting it closely.

"It's the Seal of the House of Mar, the founder of Haven City!" she yelled back, "We're being sent out on suicide missions to locate artifacts from the time of his rule!" The KG babe dropped down into the driver's seat.

"If curiosity's worth dying for, you can ask the blind old soothsayer in the Bazaar named Onin. She might know something about all this," she tossed me something from her shirt, "Here's my Bazaar access security pass." I looked at the pass and her name.

"You're name's Ashelin, huh?" she frowned as if me knowing her name was a bad thing.

"We're even now," Ashelin replied, then looked to Sam and Blaze, "I suggest you two get out of here while you can. I have a feeling you aren't from around here, but it's not your place to stay. Good luck Blaze." My eyebrows raised as she left, everyone looking at Blaze.

"What can I say? I have a way with the ladies," he grinned and Sam punched him in the arm, "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Asses like you don't get girls like those," she remarked, frowning, "Besides, she's taken." Daxter's ears flopped down at that and I scratched my head when she pointedly looked at me as if to say 'as are you'. Daxter walked up to Blaze and compared notes on nabbing women while she came over to me and seemed nervous, yet angry.

"Told you not to look at her too much," she grumbled to me, crossing her arms, "Didn't I?" I caught the slight blush on her cheeks and realized something: she was jealous! Finally, I wasn't the one with the green monster on my back!

"What, jealous?" I asked bluntly, grinning, and she looked surprised before turning her back to me. I walked around to see her face and her blush had grown, her knuckles going white as she gripped her arms tighter.

"You wish," she replied, uncrossing her arms as soon as she saw me walk around to her, "I was merely thinking for…for Torn's sake." My eyebrows soared up again.

"Torn...? Torn?" I smirked at that and she put her hands on her mouth, as if it were a secret, "Huh, so that's who she's with." She put her hands down and looked around guiltily, as if Torn was around to glare at her. I was probably enjoying this way too much, but it was nice to see her jealous instead of me for a change.

"Well…not yet," Sam admitted, then turned to me, "But that doesn't mean you can go off and…and…flirt with her!" She bit her lip in a childish manner and closed her eyes, drawing in herself.

"I feel like a God-damn idiot," I heard her whisper under her breath, turning around to walk away when I grabbed her by the shoulders. It was fun to have her jealous, but I didn't want to make her so angry and upset that she'd give up on me. She had promised to wait for me, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Hey…don't worry," I smiled at her, "With you and Keira, I've got enough to deal with already. Not to mention the Underground and getting back at Praxis. So, Ashelin is the least of my problems." She hadn't looked at me the entire time, but when I finished she glanced up at me and gave me a small embarrassed smile.

"All right…thanks…" she stopped pulling away from me and dashed forward for a quick hug, "Sorry I was being childish."

"'Was'?" I asked with a smirk, earning me a bump from her shoulder when she stopped hugging me. We both laughed a little and as my own laughter died down, I watched her, the corners of her mouth upturned in joy and her voice ringing out nicely. When she finally stopped, she caught me looking at her and she blushed, turning away. Then, an engine was heard and she seemed glad for the distraction, but…it didn't sound right.

"Ah, must be Torn!" she remarked then ran around the corner before I could stop her and heard her scream. Me, Dax, and Blaze looked in her direction and immediately ran after her. Once we rounded the corner, we saw her staring down the bright lights of Peyton's Hellcat, Peyton grinning at her darkly. I snarled and readied my blaster, prepared to rip his damn head off if he brought his cruiser once _inch_ closer to her. Daxter growled next to me and narrowed his eyes while Blaze had on him a knife that he brought up to his chest, readying himself. Despite not being a fighter, his eyes were as serious and deadly as one. And I could tell this was going to get ugly as I felt the Dark Eco coursing through my veins strongly, my own hatred for anything to do with the Baron and now Peyton awakening.

* * *

-**Sam' POV-**

"Ah, must be Torn!" with all the good things happening and the mood lightening up considerately, I almost completely forgot the mission as I went to go greet Torn…but it wasn't him. It was Peyton in his Hellcat Cruiser, and in seeing his current state, I screamed my head off. Back at the mining area, I hadn't quite seen his face well. I could see glimpses, but his hood had been up the entire time. Now, with his face bare for all to see, made me think he was a monster. There were dark purple scars that ran from his forehead to his neck and seemed to continue down below his cloak, the scars almost ropy in appearance and some of them even pulsating. Peyton's hair had grown shaggy, once light brown now dark brown, almost black. The worse part had been his eyes, which had been hazel inlaid with green, but had turned into a frightening yellow with black pupils. His eyes went wide at first when he saw me, then regressing into slits as he smiled, his teeth suddenly seeming sharper than normal.

"Well, isn't this nice?" he noticed the others as they came around the corner, probably having heard me scream, "All of you gathered in one place! How _convenient_! Like a nicely gift-wrapped present waiting for me to crack open like a skull." I heard Jak audibly snarl, but my eyes were glued to the person I once called my best guy-friend. Peyton had truly become something…_inhumane_…and despite all the bullshit he was putting us through, including the Underground, a part of my soul died when I saw how badly he had changed. It was like he wasn't Peyton anymore…tears started welling up in my eyes.

"Peyton, what happened to you?" I asked softly, almost pleading for an answer, and to my surprise, he had heard me over the engine. There seemed to be glimmer in his strange eyes when he saw me partly crying, then they became hardened when I heard a gun click behind me, probably Jak with his blaster. However, back-up cruisers had arrived, several of them, in fact, and all were pointing their own guns at us.

"Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned and grabbed something from the seat behind him, which turned about to be Zeke, "Besides, even if you blow this Hellcat up, you'd only be doing me a favor!" For a second, my breath stopped as I saw his motionless and bloodied body. Then, Peyton shook him, and I heard him groan. I gasped in relief and almost ran forward had it not been for Blaze who yanked me back by the back of my jacket. I struggled against him, desperately reaching for Zeke. It was all my fault…all my fault that they were here, and why Blaze had gotten trapped at the pumping station, and why Dani was stuck underground, and maybe even why Peyton had gone fucking insane…Hell, I _was_ the reason Peyton had gone insane! And now, Zeke, who I thought had died when he got left at the mining area, was still alive! It became my singular purpose to get him back…I just couldn't lose him, not when it was my fault, not when I had failed him.

"Let him go!" I heard myself sob pitifully, and although a small part of me was embarrassed for letting Jak and everyone else see me like this, I continued, "Please Peyton, he's not apart of this, he never was! Just let him go!"

"You should've thought about that when you refused my offer to come with me," he sneered, and shook Zeke again, this time his limp body giving a pained cough. I felt helpless, just standing there and watching him suffer, letting Peyton haul him around like some abused toy. I crunched my eyes together in hopes that this was all a dream, but I knew that it wasn't. I opened my eyes again in time to notice Peyton looking directly at me.

"You know what I want, Sam," he proposed to me, a hand stretched out, "And this time, no tricks, no illusions. Just come with me and I'll let everyone else go. Be mine…forever, and no one will suffer ever again, I swear on it." The hand he held out to me had a similar purple scar on it, only, when I looked closer…I discovered that it was pulsating, as if alive, and reeled back. Suddenly, it came to life, the entire ropy scar lifting off his arm and rearing up like a snake. It resembled a purple tendril and whipped about crazed and violent, Peyton grabbing his arm as if it weren't his own. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes closed, hard, as if maintaining the beast was a burden. It finally settled down after a few moments, resuming its place on his arm. He glanced at me, my eyes wide open after the event, as were everyone else's.

"Nothing to fear, you'll grow to love it," he panted, then straightened, "Now come with me and I'll let Zeke go. I'll let everyone go." I narrowed my eyes, still clouded with tears, and felt Blaze tighten his grip on my arm.

"Don't do it," he told me in a controlled yet barely suppressed growl, "You don't have to do it." I saw Jak nod with him in the corner of my eye, his gun still raised. I didn't want to go with Peyton, I knew it was a lie, I knew it was a trap, but what other choice did we have? I squeezed Blaze's arm in response, Blaze's fierceness falling through when he looked at me, surprised and disbelieving.

"What other choices do we have?" I asked him quietly, eyes downcast. I felt so…tired…so tired of the game, of Peyton's crap…of people getting hurt or being in danger. Most of all, I was tired because we hadn't had a single peaceful moment in this entire event, mostly covered up by drama or…_this_. I was hoping for a sign or a miracle to happen, to help us win, to help us get Zeke back, maybe even knock Peyton out of his crazy loop…but it didn't seem like God or Precursors were gonna help us anytime soon. So, I pried Blaze's fingers off my arms, giving them a reassuring squeeze that everything was going to be all right, even though we both knew that it wouldn't be. Jak seemed to be the most in denial, but against all of these KGs, it'd be suicide trying to resist. Still, he seemed ready to do it, but I walked over to him and put a hand on his gun, making him lower it, causing him to look at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Don't do this," he asked me, eyes dark with pain and something else, "Don't…don't leave me." I swallowed my logic and explanations, unable to look him in the face. He may have been pain, but so was I…I never imagined that we'd part ways like this, in the worst case scenario. Jak then grabbed me and…

* * *

-**Jak's POV-**

When I saw her face contort with all the emotions that must have been flying through her head, I knew that Peyton had the upper hand in the situation. He was holding his own friend by his throat, threatening his life just to get Sam to his side. Then, when the asshole reached his hand out to her, he nearly attacked her with whatever that tentacle was. I almost charged forward if not for the look of excruciating pain that flashed across his face before anyone else could catch it. He seemed like he was having serious trouble with whatever that was attached to his body. Eventually, he wrangled it back under control and tried persuading her again with empty promises and lies, his voice becoming the only sound I could hear as I became more and more focused on him.

"Nothing to fear, you'll grow to love it," he stretched his hand out once more, "Now come with me and I'll let Zeke go. I'll let everyone go." I faintly heard Blaze telling her not to go, and I nodded, knowing that she was looking at me without even having to look. I was ready to fight, wondering where in the hell was Torn, but was startled when she had come over to me and lowered my gun. I realized what she was about to do and Daxter seemed to understand as well, noticing how disbelieving his face looked.

"Don't do this," I pleaded with her, hoping that she couldn't hear how close it was to begging, then in a more dire whisper, "Don't…don't leave me." I sounded just pathetic then, but it was either that, or breaking down. She couldn't leave…it couldn't have been time for her to leave. I felt as though the hole in my heart that predicted her departure grew into a rift, so much that I wanted to grab at my shirt, afraid that the hole would consume everything if not covered. She didn't look at me, didn't even try to sugar-coat it. I swallowed dryly, and in my anguish and fear, didn't think, only acted. I pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, closing my eyes, crushing us together as if it would make her stay, one of my hands resting on the back of her head to keep her there. For some reason, I felt wetness between our faces, and when I pulled back and opened my eyes, she was crying.

"Jak…" she sobbed and pulled away from me, holding herself, "I-I…" She was having a hard time speaking, practically hysterical. I hadn't realized kissing her would have this effect on her, but worse was the effect it had on Peyton.

"You fucking bastard," he spat and dropped Blaze, his tentacle writhing on his arm again, "**I'll kill you!**" His voice turned monstrous and his eyes suddenly became an all-encompassing black, like mine had as told by Daxter when I turned Dark. I pumped my gun and readied myself for a battle, pushing Sam behind me as he lunged for the both of us. However, just as he was mere inches away from my face and gun, a zoomer engine roared to the left of me and we both looked, Torn's family-sized zoomer blindsiding Peyton and smashing him into the jungle wall that was on our right. Torn had jumped out before it had crashed, and rolled to cushion his fall, coming up next to us with his knife out and ready in his hand.

"Finally found you guys," he grunted as he got into a battle stance, "Something was jamming the signal so I couldn't find your locations."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but where's our calvary?" asked Daxter, "I don't know about you, but I'd at least get reinforcements!"

"Already covered, you moron," he snapped back and as if on cue, several Raider cruisers appeared, backing up Torn. With their leader gone, the Krimzon Guards seemed ready to bolt, and a distant thundering and snarling made them even more anxious to run.

"Metal Heads must've heard the crash," Torn surmised, then glanced back at me, "Wraith's got a transport big enough for you and everyone else around the corner over there, I suggest you get them and go. When the Metal Heads get here, things'll get ugly and fast." I took his advice and flagged Blaze to me. The sound was getting louder, making me shout my words.

"Take Sam and go, I'll meet you at the transport! It's just over there," I motioned to the area beyond the sharp turn that we had gone around when Sam had screamed, "I'll go get Zeke!" Blaze nodded and dragged Sam by the arm. However, he had only taken a step when the Metal Heads burst through the plants on the wall, coming over the edge and over the crashed zoomer. Torn had shouted for everyone to retreat, the KGs getting the full brunt of the force because of the bright red color of their uniforms and cruisers. In all the confusion, I saw Sam escape Blaze's arm. What the hell was she doing?

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

…Kissed me. He had kissed me, right then and there, full of all the pain and sadness that had caught up to him at this point, releasing his anger for a moment and expressing anguish so defined I tasted it on his lips. I had started to cry when I felt it, as if somehow his own feelings had poured into mine…or perhaps it was really just my own, realizing that Jak was someone I cared so much for…someone I _loved_. I had accepted it, despite all the pain that came with it, all the boundaries and restrictions and limitations that proved our love wrong and stupid and ridiculous, but didn't matter all the same. I didn't want to lose him…I didn't want to go, even though I cared about my friends and knew that sending everyone home would be my redemption.

"Jak…" I cried, the aching in my heart reaching my lungs, causing me to breath irregularly, "I-I…" I didn't say it, but I tried to. To say that I loved him and that we'd meet again. Filled with more emotion than I thought I could have ever thought to possess. If it had been the old me, I would have thought I was just being a drama queen, but to feel so keenly these thoughts and feelings, it wasn't being a drama queen, it was being human. I heard Peyton curse to him in a horrible voice that sounded like a demon, and he pushed me behind him while I was still turned within myself, searching for the voice that would say it to him. I was abruptly brought back to reality when I saw Peyton spring at us, at Jak, and saw his eyes that had become as dark as an eclipse. Then, a flash of blue and the roaring of an engine took him away, so quick that my mind didn't register any of it at first.

"Finally found you guys," Torn's voice floated to me and I noticed him suddenly appearing out of thin air besides us, "Something was jamming the signal so I couldn't find your locations." Eventually, I made the connection that he was the one who drove into Peyton, but at the moment I was just stunned that he was there. Before I could pull myself together effectively, I heard more engines behind me and saw that the Commander had brought along his troops, Streak's unit coupled with each of their brawnier counterparts and manning the guns custom-mounted on top. Everything just happened so fast, and then Blaze was trying to get me to go back for some reason…but I was too rocked by how everything had gone downhill and uphill and topsy-turvy. Then, Metal Heads somehow came into the picture and everything had gone to hell. It was then that I saw a flash of white amongst the masses of silver, red, and blue. It was the zoomer that Peyton was in, the same one that Zeke was flailing around limply in, the white scarf clutched in his hands weakly as he seemed to be coming to.

"Zeke!" I screamed, his safety suddenly becoming the number one priority as I saw Metal Heads trying to climb into the cab of the cruiser. I scrambled away from Blaze, who had lost his hold on me when the Metal Heads began attacking. It was hard, trying to push past people as they were all going in the opposite direction or fighting and crashing into me. A KG and a Metal Head once hit me so hard that I flew away, landing on the sandy ground with my head cracking against something. I couldn't open my left eye as it had sand in it and I felt something wet coming from my head, but my mind was too foggy to understand what it was. I continued to focus on Zeke, the only thing that I could hold onto in this chaos and finally reached the zoomer, its driver abandoning it in favor of fleeing.

"Zeke!" I shouted in relief, grabbing the waving hand and he turned to me in recognition.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" he asked weakly and chuckled, though it ended quickly when it apparently hurt him and he winced.

"You idiot, this is no time to laugh, we have to go!" I yelled at him, although I did crack a smile. Maybe I finally went insane, too…I pulled him with a determined effort, luckily the other parties of enemies too busy with themselves to notice us. Then, as I finally had him out of the zoomer, it began drifting towards a group of Metal Heads and KGs, bumping into them and making them look around for the perpetrators. I quickly slung Zeke's arm over my shoulders and began helping across the battlefield, shouting for Jak, but only drew more attention towards us. I didn't care particularly at this point, despite how obviously stupid the choice was, since Zeke was fading and fading fast. Then, I saw a large transport come towards us, Jak riding it and, once it lowered enough, held out a hand to us.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here before they start going after _us_," he yelled at me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Here, take Zeke first, I'll climb up on my own," I shouted back, and handed him Zeke, Jak lifting him up with me pushing him up, "C'mon, we're almost home-free! We can do this, just a little mo-" I felt a slimy, muscular tendril go around my waist and my eyes widened, my words dying in my throat. Jak noticed after that I wasn't pushing anymore. Still holding Zeke, he stared at me.

"Jak?" my voice had ended in a question, the feeling of dread and the cold spikes that pierced my heart and traveled up my spine making my brain freeze. Then, I felt the tentacle pull me away from Zeke, Jak, and the transport ship viciously, biting into my stomach with sharp bristles that lined it. The experience felt surreal and like a horror movie, getting dragged away by some strange monster, the words that had caught in my throat turning into a blood-curdling scream, and Jak's face turning from dumbstruck to horror then futile desperation. I heard him faintly crying out my own name, but I was being pulled back at a terrifying speed, pulled past the crowds of fighting and into the arms of the one I was afraid of the most right now.

"Close, but no cigar," Peyton grimly joked, dark purple fluid running from various places on his face and body, the skin near his right eye torn to reveal some violet fleshy pulsating muscle that resembled the same tentacle wrapped around me, "Should've just come with me Sam…now I'm angry." I fainted shortly after that because of his terrifying appearance, the only thing coming to mind when remembering that moment being his shredded face and the calling of my name that floated above the chaos and screams.

* * *

chiv-id: Damn, I'm dragging this out, aren't I?

Aggie: Yeah, but it's a good kind of dragging out, it's not a boring kind.

Dani: That was so exciting!

chiv-id: I know right? (yawns) Well, that was a whole 2 hours of my sleeping time gone. Imma wrap this up real quick, so...**REVIEW!** And...yeah...maybe I'll edit this and add in answer to reviews next time, but for now...I need sleeps...g'night people! And again, **REVIEW!** You're guys' input is really important and helpful to me, because it helps me develop the story, so don't be shy and just drop me a review when you have the time, even if they're critiques or warnings, but not uber-flaming please!


	11. Naps and Zaps

chiv-id: Jumping Jehosavats, I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS SINCE LAST YEAR! *slaps self for doing that*

Dani: You should! I was like killing myself for waiting for you to do something with me and Wraith!

Aggie: Wrong reason for you to have been waiting, Dani...Sam got kidnapped.

Dani: Oh, and it should always be about her?

Aggie: ...It is her story. If you want one about Wraith and you, why don't you go ahead and write one?

Dani: UGH, NOT THE SAME! Besides, I _obviously_ don't have the same writing skills. *sulks in a corner*

chiv-id: ...Ooooookay then. Well, who's doing the previously, peoples?

Aggie: Cans I do it, please? With sprinkles on top?

Dani: _Sprinkles?_ *eyes gleam*

chiv-id: You definitely don't need the sprinkles on top, go right ahead! *sweatdrops*

Previously: **So, it seems like Jak and Sam finally made up, and Sam's really thinking about giving it a shot!**

chiv-id: **You don't have to sound so surprised about it...*grumble grumble***

**Riiiiigghhhttt...anyway, Jak had to go and ruin it when he says he has to 'think about it'...**

Jak: **Hey, it's a serious decision. Don't go guilt-tripping me about this.**

**Uh huh...so, this is all right before they decide to go rescue Blaze and Zeke! But then, Sam met another rival, Ashelin, and got jealous!**

chiv-id: **That's not an important part! Get to it already!**

**Oh, don't be so embarrassed, it happens to the best of us! Anyway, after they rescue Blaze who was hitching a ride with Ashelin, Peyton found them and Jak finally kissed her when he said he didn't want to say good-bye! Awwwwwwwwww~~~**

chiv-id: ***holds up a cast-iron skillet menacingly***

**Ahem...so, afterwards, Torn and the rest of the Underground arrive as back-up, along with a bunch of Metal Heads that made it turn into a Battle Royale! Sam managed to grab Zeke after Peyton got all smashed up by Torn's zoomer and saved him, but she got captured instead! Oh noes, what will happen next?**

chiv-id: Finally! All right, here's the much anticipated continuation of Reality's Game, Chapter 11: "Naps and Zaps"!

* * *

Chapter 11: Naps and Zaps

-**Jak's POV-**

"SAM, NO!" I shouted, my hands too full with Zeke to try and grab her, "**SAM!**" I saw her screaming for help, screaming for _me_ and…suddenly, I felt cold water splash my face. My eyes, which I had thought were open, opened groggily and realized that it had been a dream. No…not a dream, a nightmare. I had been replaying that moment over and over in my head since two days ago, our entire band of Underground rebels having to move out and abandon her because of the Metal Head onslaught that was soon to turn against us had it not been for the KGs distracting them. I was sitting at the bar, Tess and Daxter's face looming over me with worried expressions.

"Jak…Jak, you up, buddy?" Daxter asked, putting down the glass of water he had thrown at me. I wiped away the moisture on my face, some of it my own sweat as I soon found out. I hadn't been able to sleep well since then, my own memories haunting me. I tried not to rest, for as long as I could, but eventually I would pass out and relive the moment Sam had slipped away…

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," Daxter put a hand on my shoulder, "Torn's already working on a plan to infiltrate the Baron's HQ!"

"That's right, he says that due to all the KGs that got caught by the Metal Heads, the Baron's defenses should be at its weakest!" Tess agreed, trying to enforce the positive. I looked up to them, somewhat grateful, but didn't register with me as I thought back to the moment…

* * *

-**Flashback-**

_"SAM, NO!" I shouted desperately, seeing her form being pulled away, "__**SAM!**__" I heard her screams, echoing in my ear, and attracted the attention of a few people, including Blaze who had joined me on the transport. When Sam had run off, I tried to run after her, but Blaze grabbed me and told me that getting the transport over here would be a better idea. She wouldn't have left Zeke, he said, she wasn't that kind of person. So I agreed and when we came back, we noticed she had gotten him off the cruiser, but was just screaming her head off for help._

_ "Put it down, we have to get them on board!" I yelled at Blaze, and he nodded, rushing forward to the cockpit, "C'mon, we have to get out of here before they start coming after _us_!" She agreed with me with a big nod and handed me Zeke first._

_ "Here, take Zeke first, I can climb up on my own," she shouted, trying to push his body up, his hands weakly grabbing me, "C'mon, we're almost home-free! We can do this, just a little mo-" She had cut off, suddenly, I knew that something was wrong, instantly. Zeke looked back with me and we saw her frozen expression, her eyes wide open, staring at nothing. Then, she looked up at me._

_ "Jak…?" her voice was quiet, yet I could hear it, as if I had blocked out everything else. Sam was then pulled away, her middle-section going first, then the rest of her, her head snapping forward violently and her body folding. Zeke's body felt heavier without her there, and in an adrenaline-filled moment of desperation, he pulled himself up with me as an anchor. I stood there, screaming her name across the fighting, and she screamed back my own name. Then, I saw where she had been pulled: Peyton. The son of a bitch was still alive and he had grown even more hideous, noticeable even from 50 yards away, like some strange purple monstrosity._

_ "__**GIVE HER BACK!**__" I roared, several groups seemingly halting when they heard me as I felt myself turn, "__**SAM!**__" Then, just as I was about to jump off, Daxter grabbed my hair and yanked._

_ "Jak, get a hold of yourself!" he yelled at me, Blaze coming over as soon as he heard and holding me as well, "We can't do anything for her, it'll be suicide!" I snarled and almost jumped off had it not been Zeke holding my legs. I fell forward, Blaze falling on me and holding me there along with Zeke._

_ "We have to get out of here Jak!" Blaze screamed in my ear, and just as I was about to rip his face off, I saw tears coming from his eyes, "I don't wanna leave her, either, but it'll all be for nothing if we all get captured! We'll get her back, we'll make plans, but she wouldn't want us together in the Baron's prison with Peyton! We'll get her back…we'll get her back…" He seemed to be chanting it as if it would make everything all right, but I understood what he was saying. I felt the anger go away, replaced by resignation and sadness. Wraith seemed to understand that I wasn't going to jump anymore and pulled away from the chaos of the battlefield, Peyton's black eyes following us. I stared right back at him with my teeth bared._

_ "We're not through, you bastard," I ground out, and got up with Blaze, helping Zeke over to a Green Eco health kit. After everything that had happened, I sat down with Daxter in the back part of the transport, away from everyone else who also seemed to be isolating themselves._

_ "Don't worry, Jak, Sam ain't gonna hand herself over to Peyton any time soon," Daxter tried to talk to me, but I just sank down into the seat, exhausted. Closing my eyes, I experienced the first of my nightmares: Sam's face wet with tears, Peyton's eyes hungrily examining her, and worse of all, her scream as she was pulled away by the tentacle._

_ "_**JJJAAAAAKKKKKK!**" _I awoke shortly after that, and haven't been resting since…_

* * *

**-End Flashback-**

Zeke and Blaze weren't getting much sleep either, considering they knew a lot about certain strategic points and escape routes. Consultations and vigorous trips to the sewers and areas around the city kept someone pretty busy 24/7. However, I had a feeling they weren't sleeping all that well because of the same reason I didn't want to fall asleep: Sam's abduction. They were there with me, and Sam had sacrificed herself to save Zeke. Blaze tried to reason it out, saying that it was Sam's fault for not listening, but Zeke would just get mad at Blaze and then…well, they were in rooms on the opposite sides of the base now.

"Hey buddy, are ya listening to me?" I opened my eyes as he woke me up once again, "I said we'll definitely find her again."

"Yeah…" I mumbled, slumping back down to the bar and laying my head on it. Daxter seemed upset when I heard his paws stomping over to my head, then used his front paws to grab my head and yank it to his face.

"Hey! This is _me_ we're talking about here!" he shouted at me, "You trust me don't you?" I nodded slightly before he shook me again.

"Then if I say we're gonna get her back, we're gonna get her back!" his paws squeezed my face, "Get it?" I nodded again before he let go and I brought a hand up to massage my sore face.

"That reminds me, Torn wanted me to let you know that he's already transmitting the location of Onin, the blind woman in the slums who works at the Bazaar, into your communicator," Tess mentioned, smiling when I took it out and saw the grey blip on the screen, "He said it should take your mind off…well, things, and maybe even learn a thing or two about the House of Mar."

"Thanks, toots," Daxter clicked his tongue and made gun motions, making Tess giggle, "C'mon Jak, time to go adventurin'!" He jumped on me and yanked at my hair, making me rear up. Once I was almost standing, I sighed and got off the seat. Daxter grinned widely at me and pointed a finger out.

"Blind bag of bones here we come!" he shouted, and I looked at the communicator again. As I thought of her, sitting at the bar wasn't going to bring her back any faster. In fact, it'd probably better I didn't hang around, seeing as how Krew got steamed when I decided to hide here from the KGs when we all scattered at the pumping station. I hopped on the zoomer parked outside and headed over to the Water Slums, where most of the houses were built right over swamps. I noticed the miserable conditions the people here were living in and even a few bodies that floated under the houses. I shook my head and pushed on. It wasn't any of my business and things would be better as soon as we took down the Baron. It would have to get better or there wouldn't be any people left to save. A younger me would have probably cared, would have helped these people no matter the cost…but those were better times, times when I hadn't had my own life turned upside down. Now, all that mattered was to take down the Baron. It wouldn't restore the innocence that I had lost, nor the naivety and the good feelings, but it'd be a start.

"Hey Jak, this it?" Daxter pointed out and I stared at the tent that seemed to have jumped out of nowhere, "Jeez, not much of a looker, is it?" He was right: it was just a dingy tent with strange symbols on it, the entrance held up by two sticks. It sorta reminded me of home.

"Hmm…those look like the symbols we saw on that machine that brought us here in the first place!" Daxter's ears flattened against his head as he remembered the event. I didn't particularly care for it either, so I just walked in, hoping that whatever we needed to do would get my mind off of both of those memories. My attention at first was on the old woman who was sitting in the middle of the floor, but then I got distracted by all of the weird voodoo stuff that was hanging around.

"Cool, check out all the dead stuff!" Daxter poked a hanging bird thing and it bit him, "Ow!"

"Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be-_aaawwwrrrkkkk_-counting with your toes!" the strange creature, now recognizing it as a monkaw, flew from his hanging spot and landed on the woman's head, on a sort of plate, "I am Pecker!" I couldn't help but laugh and shared a glance with Daxter who was thinking the exact same thing, although I did try to cover it.

"Yes, yes, my mother, she was very…vindictive…" Pecker was touching his feather-fingers together in slight annoyance, "I am Onin's interpreter." As soon as the monkaw spoke her name, the old woman's eyes opened and she clapped her hands together, channeling eco to her fingers draw lines and shapes. The monkaw stared at her hands intensely, most likely translating in his head.

"Onin welcomes you, bla-bla-bla-bla-blah, the usual boring salutations," he put his wing under his chin as she made a motion over her eyes, "She says, 'It is good to see you again, Jak'." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"But we've never met before," I glanced at Daxter again who shrugged.

"Before, after, it is all the same," Pecker was about to continue to translate, but Daxter shouted.

"Oh, oh! Let me try! Aaahhh…she wants a…a yakkow bone, a yakkow bladder! No, no, I got it!" he waved a hand in front of me and I went cross-eyed for a second, "For many moons, she has waited for…a juice pop, a jewel shop? Oh, oh, I know, she's got a hair ball, a hairy lip, a hairy chest!" Pecker flew over to us and I looked at him expectantly to actually make sense of this.

"Close…but NO!" I looked back to Onin who made eco-lines in the shape of the symbol back at the pumping station, "Onin says, 'You seek answers-_aaawwwrrrkkkk_-about the tomb of Mar.'"

"So what do we need to know?" I asked, tired of all this already, expecting that she needed me to do something for her to learn about it.

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses, stupid _wwwooooo_ crap!" he shook his feathers violently, "Forget all that! I'm going to sum this up quickly because now you're cutting into _my_ siesta time!" I looked at Daxter and he made a 'he's crazy' look. I nodded, smirking.

"Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple," I glanced back at Onin and watched her fingers, "Not two, not four, three. Use the warp gate at the northwest side of the city and bring back the three items you find." Pecker flew back to his resting place on Onin's head, crossing his arms over himself just as she went back to meditating. Daxter and I looked back at each other before seeing Pecker waving us off. Daxter blew a raspberry at him as I was about to exit the tent, but Pecker screeched at us once more.

"And…Jak…" I turned my head to glance at him, both Onin and the monkaw looking at us with serious, yet understanding expressions, "…Onin says be still. She is unharmed." My eyes widened and I moved so that I was facing her fully, walking towards her.

"Can she see her?" I asked, and the blind woman held up her hands again.

"She says yes," Pecker translated, holding up a hand, "But do not delay Jak. Onin sees the…thing that took her. However, there is something surrounding him that is blocking her vision of both it and her. If you can get those three artifacts, it may help to give better clarity to your friend's situation."

"Oooh, like reception for a TV!" Daxter grinned and nudged my face, "Great, now we _really_ got something to do! Let's go get those artifacts, Jak!" I nodded, eager to know more. Was she really okay? The way he's been desperately pleading with her to be at his side, it seemed like he wouldn't hurt her, but…

"We'll be back," I told them and the monkaw nodded to me, going back to meditating with Onin. I strode out, strong with purpose, and climbed on my 'borrowed' zoomer. Daxter was continuously grinning at me, probably happy that I wasn't drowning myself in alcohol and sleep. I revved up the zoomer and quickly drove to the Precursor Mountain Temple, determined. Whatever was happening in that palace between Peyton and Sam…I needed to know.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

There's…nothing…and I mean **nothing**…more humiliating…then being tied up and hung on a hook like a fish by your hands, while some KG blockheads poked you in the butt with their tazer-spears. After getting captured by Peyton, he let me hang here in some weird dungeon, unconscious until these boneheads started zapping me. I mean, they put it on low voltage then literally shocked my ass. For two freaking hours! You'd think they'd get tired of prodding a girl with electricity, but no! Obviously, their small size-of-a-cherry pit brains were getting a kick out of this. I swear to you, this means **war**.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Tweedle-Dum, Tweedle-Dee," I muttered at the red-armored idiots, "When I get out of here, I'll ram those rods right up your-"

"Language, Sam, language!" Peyton walked into the dungeon calmly, although there was an evil smirk that showed he was getting some sort of pleasure out of this. Still clothed in a large brown cloak, the only thing that showed was that off-white smirk.

"Language? You want language, I'll give you language, you evil sick twisted motherf-AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" this time, those twits turned up the voltage and for a while, my ass was freaking **numb**.

"Hey, easy," Peyton raised a hand and the robe slipped up to his wrist, the ropy purple pulsating scar visible in the light, "I want her alive. Now get out of here, I need to talk with her alone." The guards were visibly repulsed by his appearance, so they bolted as soon as he spoke about getting out. Peyton slid the sleeve over his hand again, contemplating quietly as he walked to me. I watched him while I tried to twist out of my predicament, the nerves in my ass starting to return back to normal.

"That hurt me more than you, you know?" he spoke quietly, the maniacal side of him almost nonexistent. For a moment, I thought he had returned to normal, personality-wise at least.

"Uh-huh…I'll believe _that_ when I see scorch marks on your ass," I bit back sourly, still pissed off at Peyton for having let those KG zap me for two hours.

"If you had just come quietly, I would have whisked you off to my nice, luxurious room instead of bringing you here to the dungeon," Peyton circled me slowly, making me shudder as his eyes seemed to explore everywhere on my body, "Since you didn't, I had to punish you. And trust me, that wasn't the worst of what I could have the KG do to you." My skin started getting goosebumps when I saw a purple tendril slither from under his cloak and rise up towards me.

"Fortunately, you are my jewel," he stood directly in front of me, eyes gleaming, "My one true love. Of course I wouldn't let anything _serious_ happen to you. I love you too much, Sam." The tentacle was as thick as my arm and had the look of the underbelly of a caterpillar, inching its way along in the air toward the restraints on my wrist, but not before some of it touched my belly. I swear to God, had it not been for my pride, I would have barfed then and there. It felt like Slimer from Ghostbusters just humped my stomach, the tentacle leaving a trail of clear slime there.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to enjoy it," I turned to look Peyton in the eyes again, and he seemed to be smirking yet again, "Come, let's retire somewhere more private and less…freedom-deprived." The tentacle had enough strength to lift the restraints with my hands still bound off of the iron hook I had been suspended from. And while it was good to finally be off of it, I was still pretty sure wherever he was taking me was just as bad, if not worse.

"Peyton, just let me go," I spoke in a calm and restrained tone, the tentacle setting me down on the ground so that my hands fell forward, "None of this…none of this is worth it…"

"You are worth _everything_," he darkly muttered back, coming closer to me. He grabbed the restraints on my wrists and tugged me forward, his other hand going around my waist to hold me to him. I gave a small hiccupping gasp, the bruises from when his tentacle had grabbed me from before stinging from the contact.

"As long as I have you…the rest can go to hell," he replied, obsessed eyes boring into me. And for the first time, I was terrified of him. They say that a man with no inhibitions was the scariest person of all. Like a suicide bomber, they had nothing to lose or were insane. Right now, I was looking at Peyton: Suicide Bomber of Haven City.

"You don't mean that…you don't mean that!" I stubbornly tried to pull away, my hands digging into the cloak around his chest, the hood falling down from his face. Once it did, I gasped as I stared up at that a somehow normal-looking visage. Peyton's face was showing small tears that were a deep-set purple, but beyond that, it looked like he was healing. The ropy ugly scars that had once marred his face had shrunk and all but disappeared, giving him more of an incomplete look rather than a monstrous one. His eyes had also changed, now a deep set jade with a shadow of honey. Overall, even with the patches of purple, he was starting to look…_hot_?

"Hmm…what're you staring at, Sam?" he smirked and I blushed, feeling my face heat up as I struggled even more. Admittedly, for some reason, he had this…thing that he didn't have before. As moronic as it sounds…there was this _thing_. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I somehow drained of brain cells when I was being unmercifully electrocuted by the morons with tazers? If I had to compare his old self to his new self…wait…did evil make people look sexier? No…probably not, considering what Dark Eco did to Jak. I definitely liked Jak the way he was minus the Dark Eco. Maybe bad-asses? Was I attracted to bad-asses? I compared the repertoire of men I've met who've caused me to feel…something. Jak was most certainly a bad-ass…Sig was one hell of a bad-ass…Blitz was bad-ass matured…yep, I had a thing for bad-asses. Which sucked. Why couldn't I go for more normal people like Zeke? Wait, not going there, having enough boy issues as it is…

"Nothing!" I looked him in his eyes and bared my teeth angrily, "I'm staring at some villain asshole who decided to conveniently borrow my best friend's face! I don't know who the fuck you are, but I want Peyton back!" It was true. I wanted the same dorky, knew-too-much-about-Starcraft, reliable, and just all around good-guy Peyton back. This new Peyton, no matter how bad-ass or hot he was, would never replace the old Peyton. I missed his slightly pock-marked face and that big shit-eating grin he gave whenever he managed to outtalk me or just screwed around with the others. He was my best friend…and right now, I so needed a best friend…

"Spit and curse all you want, Sam," he grinned, then moved closer and I bent away from him, trying to keep him away, "You're all mine, now…"

"As if," I scoffed, jamming my bound hands directly into his chin and shoved upwards, "Keep the possessiveness to video games and food, cave man!"

"Oh, **I'm** a cave man? What about that ass hole who just kissed you?" he took my hands away from his chin and brought his eyes to look at me angrily, the jade-and-honey combo going much darker and much more sinister, "Who the hell kisses someone like that in front of someone else? Like they're his property! And you say **I'm** the cave man?" Then, Peyton seemed to have an idea and his eyes softened, as did his hold on me. A tentacle wrapped around my back and waist, holding me in place, firm enough to render me helpless. Oh…I _**SO**_did not like where this was going.

"You let some monster pumped with Dark Eco kiss you…" he traced a finger along my lips, the small ropy pulsating scar on it making me repulsed, "I think it's fair that I purify his taste from you, don't you agree? After all, if you're going to be mine, I can't let another man's touch linger…"

"Oh God, please tell me you're not going to…ughhh…" I groaned, twisting my head away from his touch, gritting my teeth, "Knock it off, ain't gonna happen!"

"You're really in no position to be talking, Sam," he smiled with an evil undertone, then softened as he brought my face closer to his, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…" Just as his lips were near mine, I reared my head back and slammed my forehead against his, making him recoil slightly and his tentacle to release me.

"Ahh shit…headbutts are stupid!" I groaned, blinking my eyes and scrunching my eyebrows several times to relieve the sudden pain, "And so are you, Peyton! This isn't like you! Stop pretending to be something you're not!" While I was stumbling away from him, my tied hands clutching my face as I attempted to put some space between us, Peyton was just standing there, his now dark brown hair covering his face. Then, something strange and unsettling happened…

* * *

**-Jak's POV-**

"I brought back all of the artifacts you asked for," I spoke, displaying each of them, "Now find out if she's all right." It wasn't too hard gathering all three, considering my past adventures, but the Metal Heads Rhinos were a real pain in my ass. The longer it took me to fight each and every one of them, the longer it would keep me from seeing what that bastard Peyton was doing to Sam. And I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my gut that had me on edge…

"_Awwwwrrrrkkk_! I can't believe you actually did this thing!" Pecker squawked, gripping the edge of Onin's platter-like hat and leaning towards the artifacts, then watched Onin's hand motions, "Onin says she will show you the vision to you. One moment!" Pecker gave another screech and became Onin's hands and eyes as he began to assemble the three artifacts carefully. When he was done, the lens was directly in front of me with the gear placed under the blue shard, Onin's hands seemingly channeling energy into it. The gear began to spin and the shard began to slowly stop vibrating, instead projecting an image onto the lens like some crystal ball.

"…Oh my…_aawwwwrrrrkkkk_!" Pecker was staring at the lens in fascination and even Onin seemed to have a look of surprise on her face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing either.

"…It's…you, Jak!" Daxter pointed at the image, gaping. What the hell? Why was there an exact look-a-like of me with Sam? Then, some sounds began to echo from the blue shard.

"_…No…no, you stay away from me…you stay AWAY!_" I could hear Sam's voice coming through and I came closer to the lens, seeing Sam backing away from my double, "_You can't fool me! Just shut up!_"

"_You're acting crazy, it's me! Come here, it's going to be all right! Don't you trust me?_" the other me started spouting and I clenched my fists, baring my teeth.

"_No...you're not real…YOU'RE NOT REAL!_" she screamed back, trying to keep her distance from the imposter.

"_How do you know I'm not real? How do you know you're not just hallucinating?_" the other Jak smirked and taunted, coming closer, "_I'm what you want, right? This body…this voice…these eyes…I'm giving you what you want…and better yet, you don't have to lose to Keira._" My eyes widened then narrowed. That's it. I'm going to kill this bastard.

"_I want Jak, not you!_" Sam yelled and tried to dart around him, but the fake wrapped an arm around her and held her to him.

"_I am Jak…this is what you want…_" I growled as I felt the rage within me start to boil, "_I can feel all that doubt starting to chip away, Sam…just give in. You can have everything you want, even this man's face, body, and voice. All you have to do…is be mine…_" He was trying to use me to get to her! Son of a bitch!

"_I want Jak…not someone who's pretending to be him!_" she pushed him away, but she ended up falling to the floor, "_…I just want Jak…_" Her voice softened and so did my eyes, the vision now focusing on Sam's face, on the verge of tears and obviously distressed.

"_Well, you can't have him_," my twin's face turned darker and became distorted before it turned into Peyton's face, causing me to grimace, "_And until you finally listen to reason, this will be your accommodations for the night._" A slimy purple tentacle rose from the bottom of his cloak and grabbed her, causing her to yelp as it squeezed her tight. I slammed fist against the lens, which made it shake, but was otherwise sturdy and unharmed.

"LET HER GO!" I yelled, although I knew it wouldn't reach. However, the lens shook and somehow, both Sam and Peyton looked up to where the vision was pointed at them.

"_…Jak?_" Sam whispered and the image zoomed up on her face, "_Jak! Is that you? I'm okay! I'm at the Baron's Palace and-_"

"_Enough!_" Peyton snarled and suddenly, the entire lens went black before clearing. The three objects that were floating now dropped to the floor with a clattering jarring noise. I blinked before backing away, staring at my hands that had somehow passed a message to her.

"…What just happened?" I asked, Daxter also looking surprised and amazed.

"You green-haired idiot!" Pecker retrieved the fallen artifacts, "Onin's present-day visions are more like portals than just on-looking! You could have done something to disturb the timeline and then what? You'd be stuck there! _Awwwwrrrkkk_!" I stared then stood in front of Onin.

"Are you saying you can actually transport someone?" I asked, Onin looking up for a moment before signing with her hands.

"She says no, but under circumstances such as with these artifacts, you can pass a message of sorts," Pecker re-assembled the artifacts the way they were, "And you…you just alerted our presence to him!" Onin nodded with a grim expression, making me take a step back.

"It'll be harder to spy on them since he'll probably have that aura cover them up harder," Pecker flew back to the top of her hat, "There's nothing we can do for the moment now." Onin began moving her hands solemnly, the blue that sparked between them arcing in definitive patterns.

"Onin says she will search the timelines for answers about these sacred relics in the mean time. Perhaps they will strengthen her vision enough to help you when she figures them out. I will find you then," Pecker gave a solid nod and I nodded back, watching as Onin began to meditate and harmonize with the artifacts once again. With grim determination, I walked out of the tent, eyes hardened and gritting my teeth.

"Now…I know what you're thinking…" Daxter started, but I grabbed his face and he made a couple of muffled screeches in protest.

"We're going to that palace Dax," I told him quietly, "Sam showed me that his room was right at the top with the Baron's. If Peyton's going to be putting her anywhere…it's there." I gave a low growl and raised my shoulders a little, a jolt of Dark Eco sparked around me.

"And he will pay for taking her from me," I promised, rage almost near a boiling point as I set my mind to getting to that tower.

"Wait, wait, the Baron's Palace ain't just gonna be open-doors and givin' ya a party hat!" Daxter pulled on an ear which made me glare at him after reeling, "We gotta get a little help on this one, Jak…now who to go to…?" He was right, as much as I hated to admit it, but I thought along with him before we both had the same idea and grinned at each other.

"**Vin**," we both said and started off towards the power plant district, the zoomer humming along as we powered our way through traffic and bystanders. Just hold on for a little while longer, Sam…I'm coming…

* * *

**-Zeke's POV-**

"…Jak? What're you doing here?" I was sort of surprised to see Jak when he came to the power plant. Last I saw of him was drowning himself in alcohol at Krew's bar…but I didn't really blame him. He was probably hurt the most. I saw him kiss Sam, so…they must've had something going on. Which I fully support, but…how was that going to end, I wondered…

"I gotta talk to Vin," he replied briefly, pushing past me and making me stare after him in confusion. What happened? And why was he so fired up? Then, I caught up to him in a light jog and grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking my head.

"Sorry, man, Vin's busy," I told him, pointing at a few lit screens, "He's trying to hack into some of the systems for some viral information on the eco trades you discovered last week. He says there's some green eco in one of the trade-offs, so he's trying to see if the Underground can intercept it at a secure point. Just…give him a few minutes." When he tried to move, I tightened my grip to make him look at me. He gave me some scary looks, but eventually backed off and let me pull him off to the side.

"…So, you Vin's bodyguard now?" he asked me in a low tone, crossing his arms while he leaned against a railing.

"Hah, no. Just trying to help Vin the best way I can," I grinned at the crazy white-haired dude for a moment before growing serious and closing my eyes, "You know…after what happened to Sam…"

"…Hey buddy, it's okay," Daxter jumped onto my shoulder and nudged my face to make my eyes open, "It ain't anyone's fault for Sam's situation."

"Yeah…but if she hadn't helped me get into that transport…" I ran a hand through my hair and left it on the back of my head before Jak spoke up.

"Then both of you would've been gone," he replied matter-of-factly, "And we'd be even more in trouble. But…I get what you're saying…"

"Yeah…" we both went silent for a moment as we watched Vin work. The two days since Sam was taken I…I couldn't sleep. I just kept seeing her in my dreams, being dragged away like that, that crazy look in Peyton's eyes. I'm…I'm just some normal guy from a middle-class family and good friends who were more or less sane and normal. Now, we got thrown into this alternate universe of gaming characters and what not and Peyton had gone insane, Sam and Dani are part of a resistance group, Blaze had lost part of his sanity and now is working for Krew, and Tom and Aggie were nowhere to be found. We needed to go home…I needed to go home. I need normalcy and some steady ground to stand on. What had happened to Sam was the last straw.

"Yeah…" I repeated before I took a deep breath in and looked at him, "So, whaddya need Vin for?" Jak seemed to be in a silent debate with Daxter on my shoulder for a moment before nodding.

"We just wanted to know if there's a way into the palace besides just the front door or scaling the walls," Jak explained, Daxter nodding and smiling.

"Well…Blaze managed to get the complete set of blueprints to the Baron's Palace a few days ago from some special inside sources he had," I pinched my chin between my thumb and forefinger, thinking hard, "There are some old elevators in the support towers that surround the palace and…waaaiiittt a minute, what're you guys planning?" I narrowed my eyes at them, sensing something strange about this. Then, Jak and Daxter went into another secret silent conversation before smirking at each other, then me.

"We're going to get Sam back," Jak told me, cracking his knuckles. My eyes widened, which made him frown as he started to see where this was going, trying to get by me to Vin.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, are you nuts?" I whispered to him harshly, pushing him away, "Sam was captured because she wanted all of us safe! I'm not going to let you go in there to let everything she did be worth nothing!"

"She never **meant** to get captured," Jak firmly argued back, nearly butting heads with me, "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her out of there."

"If I could do it, Jak, I would be there with you every step of the way," I told him with my hands up defensively, then I lifted up my shirt slightly with a wince, "But look at what Peyton did to me, man…he's not just some guy anymore." There were large bruises all over me that hadn't healed when he found me, some of them results from broken bones. He glanced down then back at me, as if not fazed by what had happened to me.

"I'm not just 'some guy' either, Zeke…" he replied back, eyes turning into a dark abyss of black and growling in a deep dangerous tone, "I'm not asking you to come along. I'm not even bothering. I just need to ask Vin for the favor. So either you get out of my way or just give us some peanut-gallery-sized support." He pushed me back and not gently either. I gritted my teeth when my back hit the railing, glaring at him as he started stalking towards Vin with grim determination. Angry, I grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

"She's my friend, too! You don't think I wanna come with you?" I yelled, causing Vin to look up from his work at us, "Ah…my bad, Vin…just…talking over here…"

"Doesn't _sound_ like talking," Vin waddled over to us, looking between us, "What's going on?"

"Vin, buddy, we need a favor," Jak put his hands wide out before touching the fingertips together.

"I can't help you with your Eco bill!" Vin rubbed his neck nervously and was about to walk away, sensing something bad.

"We need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the palace's support towers," Jak asked, me groaning as I realized I shouldn't have told him about the God-damn elevators.

"Sheesh!" Vin had one hand on his face, the other supporting an elbow, "That's part of the old B-zone power grid! It hasn't worked for years!" Oh, finally! Some good luck!

"Well, if it's too hard for you, I understand," Jak started to say in a somewhat nonchalant tone, turning his back on Vin, "Power stuff _can_ be tricky…" He winked at Daxter and my gut dropped. Vin was way too easy to manipulate sometimes as I watched his eyebrows draw low and mouth frown in indignation.

"_Tricky_? Humph!" I groaned as he took the bait and dashed back to his console starting to ramble off some series of technical know-how. I looked back at Jak who was smirking at me and I slapped a hand over my eyes, sighing.

"If…you're not going to quit, then I'm going with you," I told him, Jak and Daxter looking at each other before looking at me with surprised expressions, "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into. And besides…I need to see she's okay, too. I can't eat or sleep knowing she's stuck in there with that maniac wearing Peyton's face." They grinned at me and Jak held out his hand.

"Good to have you on the team," he accepted as I took his hand firmly, the both of us giving a solid shake before Vin landed in front of his in his hovering console.

"…And presto! You've got instant lift juice!" Vin proudly boasted, all three of us smirking back at him.

"Vin…you're a genius!" Jak replied, complimenting him to make up for the manipulation.

"Eh…actually, _Mar_ was the genius," Vin scratched the back of his neck again with embarrassment and humility before throwing his arms out wide, "People say he made most of this stuff long ago! The shield wall system, the eco grid…" Our eyebrows went up at the information before he shook his hands in front of him to redirect the talk.

"Anyway! To get that elevator moving, you gotta find and turn on all the old B-zone power boxes located in the city! There are five of 'em!" he remarked, taking out a mobile data pad device and downloading the coordinates into our communicators.

"That doesn't sound so tough!" Daxter smiled happily, probably from thinking it was an easy mission. However, as I looked at the coordinates, I frowned. It was never easy…

"No," Vin agreed for a moment before holding up his hands as if they were guns, "Except those power boxes are guarded by _motion-sensing turbo cannons_!" Daxter's face went into shock and Jak nodded with eyes narrowed, accepting the conditions without a moment's hesitation.

"But if you can destroy the cannons and switch the boxes on, I can do the rest!" Vin explained, Daxter shaking his head at Jak's agreement. He looked at me and I sighed, using my pointer finger to scratch the tip of my nose.

"Got no choice, I guess," I started walking towards the exit with Jak and Daxter, Vin skidding to wave us off.

"J-j-just don't tell the Baron I ever saw ya!" Vin asked us, and I nodded to him with a easy grin.

"No worries, Vin!" I turned back and mumbled under my breath, "Something tells me we're going to die before we have to meet him anyway…"

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

"I don't know how he did it…" Peyton was flipping through my walkthrough guide, looking for answers while he had me tied up on one of the chairs in his room, "But when I find out, your little annoyance and his little rat aren't going to be a problem for much longer…" I tried to struggle out of the rope, but it just bit into my skin, as tight as a two-sizes too small straight-jacket. After I heard Jak's roar in the dungeon, it echoed for a while before I started to call out to him, but Peyton had nearly exploded and two giant tentacles I hadn't seen before whiplashed the ceiling, causing bricks and green-with-age mortar fall. Then, he fled to his room with me, locking both of us in. Despite how evil and bad-ass he was when he was in the large jail cell, Peyton was more or less stressed and frantically turning pages with eyes darting here and there. In a nutshell, he became nut-_less_.

"Told you," I remarked, his attention going from the pages to me, "You can't hide what you are. You can't keep pretending something you're not." He growled and slammed my book on the bed, gripping my face in one pulsating-with-purple hand, making me wretch a little on the inside.

"I'm not pretending," he jerked my face to the right before letting go, losing his cool, "I'm in charge! With this, I control everything!" Peyton held up the book and I gritted my teeth. As long as he was more or less concentrated on finding out how Jak had done that little out-of-game trick, he would be distracted from trying to figure out what Jak was going to do next. And if my memory was still intact from all the tazer-fun those guards had with my ass, then Jak was going to be coming here…very soon. I grinned and turned my face back to him.

"Yeah," I spoke again and he glared at me, trying to silence me with his thoughts, "That's why you want to stay here. Here, you can control things. In the real world, you're just a scared boy who cries in his emo corner, hugging his Master Chief doll in a missionary position while sucking on your thumb. Thing is…_you're still that scared boy, Peyton_." In that moment, he snapped and two ropy, thick, dark purple feelers out from under his cloak and ripped the rope bindings from me, dragging me from the chair. Oh shit, the things my mouth gets me into…

"I'm scared? I was never scared," Peyton growled as he advanced towards me, the tentacles throwing me and pinning me to the bed, "And I'm not a boy. At least…in a short while, I won't be…" He slid onto the bed and started crawling towards me, my eyes wide with horror as I realized what he was about to do.

"You sick **fuck**, get away from me!" I threatened harshly, my legs lashing as they were still free, "Only cowards do this! Only degenerate ass-holes do this! You're being an ass-hole!" After cussing and swearing him out all day, I was running out of gas for my smart-aleck remarks.

"Fine," Peyton grabbed my legs and forced them to either side, "I'm an ass-hole. If it means I get you, then I'll deal with being an ass-hole. And you _are_ going to be mine, Sam." As he settled between my legs, a cold chill settled in my stomach. My eyes widened and everything seemed to pull up to a halting stop. This wasn't happening…he wasn't going to…oh God, please don't let him do this!

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

* * *

chiv-id: Ughh...I felt slightly sick writing that part.

Dani and Aggie: I know, why? *in unison*

chiv-id: It had to be done...it had to be done...and I sacrificed bravely! *gets all drama-queen as she grasps their hands* Remember what I did...to make this story...good...blarrrrgg... *fake-dies*

Dani: *fake-cries* Oh no!

Aggie: *fake-cries with her* Not you, Sam, you're our writer!

chiv-id: *cracks an eye open* That the best you can do for a death scene? *sighs and gets up* Well, no big emotional catharsis scenes for you two.

Dani and Aggie: Boooooo!

Jak: You do realize I'm going to have to kill Peyton when I find him, right?

chiv-id: Awwww...and no, it's just a story! *kisses on cheek* Thanks for the thought though, Jak.

Jak: ... *blush*

chiv-id: Anyway, so, to make up for not doing review-commentating last time...

**Angel Of Darkness808: Peyton's always has people wanting to slap him or burn him or tie him up and dunk him in a pool of acid...no wait, that's just me! 8D *slapped* Anyway, glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you read this one! Cookies for you! 333**

**Reader123456789: Awww, that's so nice of you! And don't worry, there will be epic actions to come in the next one! I promise! *dumps a load of cookies on your doorstep* Have fun, and don't give these to Dani!**

**Thiwzil: Thanks, and glad you got a good visual! I try to focus on conveying certain images when I type and I absolutely love it when people understand what I'm trying to convey! Sprinkled chocolate donuts for you! With a small bag of assorted cookies. 8D**

**Raevn-Stark (Raven-Stark?): LOL, thank you, I didn't realize my fic deserved applause! I applaud you back for reviewing because I love reviews and it keeps me going when I'm writing! I send box-fuls of love and cookies to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Deanne: D'awww, you're just sweeter than a barrel full of sugar! Well, I haven't eaten a barrel full of sugar, but I'm pretty durn sure you're even sweeter than that! I give you barrel full of sugar with one cookie on top! And don't say one fic is better than another! The amount of creativity put into one story is equal to all the others, they just come in different shape and forms!**

**Heartlessbyforce: Thank youuuuuu, I'm glad you enjoyed it! And Sasuke on curse-steroids? Yikes and ewww. And it was cheating. LULZ! Anyway, I get what you mean and Peyton's...sort of more like Orochimaru and his snakes if you get my drift...no? Neither do I! 8D *hit* Hope you like my gift of cookies and this new chapter!**

Yay! Reviews done! Please put more and you'll see your review getting answered on the next chapter, which will hopefully be soon! Peace my peoples, and I will see you on the next update! Remember: YOU CAN SHINE NO MATTER WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF. EVEN IF IT'S SHIT. Wait, no. Wrong movie, wrong game, and wrong quote. **REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
